jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tawny Owl/Tam, gdzie nikt nie był.
Witajcie! ''' '''Cóż... Powiedzmy, że zaczęłam nowe opowiadanie. Podczas pierwszego tygodnia napisałam 12 rozdziałów, ale na razie wstawię jedynie prolog, zobaczymy, czy komuś się spodoba :P Może nie powinnam zaczynać nowego opowiadania, ale... do tamtego nie mam juz weny. :c I początek (czyli kilka pierwszych rozdziałów) może być dość podobny do JWS, ale wydaje mi się, że całkiem sporo pozmieniałam. Ewentualnie piszcie reklamacje. Jeżeli ktoś tu zajrzy, to będę bardzo szczęśliwa :) I dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wcześniej czytali moje opowiadania i komentowali. Jestem Wam bardzo wdzięczna. Ważne ogłoszenie: w tym opowiadaniu nie będzie żadnego Hiccstrid ani Czkastrid, czy tym podobnych rzeczy. Koniec i kropka, nic nie zmieni mojego zdania. C:< Powód: nie lubię ani nie umiem pisać o romansach oraz nie znoszę o czytm czytać. A JWS i JWS2 to według mnie opowieści i przyjaźni smoka z człowiekiem. A co do pół-smoków to się zastanawiam. Jeszcze nie wiem... PROLOG Do ich domu wtargnął potwór. Ściana zawaliła się pod ciężarem olbrzymiego, latającego gada, podnosząc tumany kurzu w powietrze. Po chwili języki ognia zaczęły pożerać pozostałości, coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu drewno zamieniło się tylko w popiół. Piętro budynku stanęło w płomieniach. A pod ich osłoną skrywał się smok. Nikt jednak tego nie widział. Wojownicy zajęci byli walką. Nie zwracali uwagi na kolejny rozlegający się w oddali łoskot, jaki powodował walący się, spalony dom. Wszędzie szalały płomienie. Ogień niszczył wszystko, co napotkał na swojej drodze, wyniszczając każde życie. Przynajmniej teraz, kiedy płonęła cała wioska. Kobiety i dzieci uciekali w stronę bezpiecznego lasu, zostali tylko ochotnicy do pomocy obrony wyspy. Wojownicy sięgali po morderczą broń. Chcieli zabijać najeźdźców. Chcieli zabijać sojuszników ognia. Rozpoczął się kolejny atak smoków. Kobieta obejrzała się. Zamarłą na ułamek sekundy w bezruchu, sparaliżowana strachem. Widziała, jak pokryty łuskami, długi ogon znika wewnątrz budynku na piętrze. Potężna bestia za pomocą silnej łapy rozwaliła kolejny fragment ściany, by zrobić miejsce dla swojego wielkiego cielska. Ogromne mięśnie naprężyły się, kiedy gad wskoczył do środka i stanął na podłodze uginającej się pod wpływem jego ciężaru. Rzuciła się biegiem w stronę zdemolowanego domu. Do był jej dom. Mimo, że w środku szalał rozwścieczony smok, kobieta chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się na piętrze. Ten fakt nawet dodawał jej energii do dalszego biegu, jak i strachu. Gdyż coraz bardziej bała się o swojego małego synka, którego zostawiła w domu. Drzwi odpadły z zawiasów, kiedy Valka wpadła do środka. Pognała w stronę schodów na górę. Coraz trudniej było jej złapać oddech. Jednym susem pokonała ostatnie stopnie i runęła na drzwi prowadzące do pokoju jej synka. Wpadła do pokoju. Zastygła, zaskoczona i przerażona jednocześnie. Tego, co zobaczyła, ani trochę się nie spodziewała. Wokół wszędzie walały się pozostałości po rozwalonej, zmasakrowanej ścianie i resztki mebli, które prawdopodobnie zostały roztrzaskane, kiedy smok wchodził do pokoju. Kołyska była jednak nie tknięta. Na środku stał smok. Ledwo mieścił się niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Aż dziwne było, jakim cudem podłoga nie zarywa się od ciężaru potężnej bestii. Wyglądało, jakby za chwilę smok miał rozsadzić pokoik od środka. Gigant pochylał się nad kołyską. Łagodnie mruczał, jakby chciał uśpić leżącego wewnątrz chłopca. Czkawka śmiał się i machał małymi rączkami. Kiedy jedna z nich dotknęła ciepłego pyska smoka, też zamruczał jeszcze głośniej. Ona jednak tego nie widziała. Sięgnęła po miecz. * Czkawka smacznie spał. Obudzony gwałtownie hałasem zaczął płakać. Po chwili poczuł ciepłe powietrze dmuchające mu w twarz. Rozchylił powieki zaciekawiony. Smok zamruczał delikatnie i znów dmuchnął ciepłym powietrzem, które połaskotało chłopca. Przymknął powieki, kiedy mała rączka dotknęła jego nosa. Mruknął z zadowolenia. Ten chłopiec był inny. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było zobaczyć, jak bardzo różni się od innych dzieci w wiosce. A potem widziało się jeszcze więcej różnic. Ma przypisaną ciężką przyszłość. Smok to wiedział. Na razie jednak, jeszcze chwilę chciałby się z nim pobawić. Zapomniał zastawić drzwi. Swoim wielkim ciałem z łatwością by je przytrzymał, nie pozwalając wejść nieproszonym gościom. Szkoda, że o tym nie pomyślał. Teraz żałował. Rozłożył skrzydła na tyle, ile się dało w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Teraz odsłonił także ich drugą, mniejszą parę. Warknął na przybysza. Zasłonił kołyskę samym sobą, by chronić chłopca. Był wielki, większy, niż na początek się wydawało. Pomarańczowe łuski pokrywały jego ciało niczym nigdy nieprzebity pancerz. Potwór posiadał tylko tylne nogi, jednak te brak rekompensowały silne, ogromne skrzydła. Kiedy się odwracał, przez przypadek drapnął malucha w podbródek pazurem. Zaskoczony chłopiec zaczął płakać. Na moment zatroskany smok odwrócił uwagę od kobiety. To wystarczyło, by ta mogła sięgnąć i podnieść miecz. Gad od razu nadrobił zaległość. Wyprostował się, odkrywając potężne mięśnie i warcząc. Jego źrenice zwęziły się.. Na chwilę się jednak opanował. Schylił łeb i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy. Ta, przerażona, uniosła ostrze, ale smok warknął ostrzegawczo. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego wielkie, inteligentne oczy. Ten moment trwał sekundę. Drzwi zostały wyważone kopniakiem. Do pokoju wpadł muskularny, potężnie zbudowany Wiking. Od razu uniósł nad głowę bojowy topór, gotowy to zabicia wielkiego gada, przy którym zresztą taka broń wydawało się zabawką. Ale mimo to gad się cofnął, rozgorączkowany. Spojrzał ostatni raz na kołyskę. W tej samej chwili topór śmignął bu przed pyskiem. - Uciekaj, Val! Ostrze zalśniło w ogniu. - Stoick, nie! Bestia zaryczała przeraźliwie. Deski na dachu zatrzęsły się. Smok pokazał ostre jak szpilki zęby. Kłapnął pyskiem w stronę mężczyzny. Ten zrobił unik. Nie umknął jednak przed morderczymi szponami. Jeden z nich drasnął go boleśnie. Krew pociekła po ramieniu. W zapłatę Stoick ciął smoka toporem, dopóki go nie zranił. Czteroskrzydły zaryczał w bólu. Koniec tej zabawy, koniec litości. Obudził się w nim bitewny instynkt. Podniósł się gwałtownie. Napiął mięśnie. Rozłożył skrzydła. Jednym ciosem zniszczył resztę dachu, którego odłamki zniknęły gdzieś na zewnątrz w płomieniach. Smok się wyprostował. Teraz wojownik mógł podziwiać go w całości. Potwór znacznie górował nad Wikingiem. Oczy bestii zalśniły w krwawym świetle. Wydał z siebie przerażający, rozwścieczony ryk, cały przepełniony nienawiścią. Teraz Stoick zdał sobie sprawę, jak potężny jest smok. I, że nie ma z nim najmniejszych szans. Wewnątrz jego paszczy wódź wyspy dojrzał małe płomyki. W nozdrzy smoka zaczęły wydobywać się kłęby dymu. - Valka, uciekaj! - wrzasnął i jednym, błyskawicznym ruchem sięgnął w stronę kołyski. Wydobył z niej małe zawiniątko i rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy się odwrócił, gad właśnie odlatywał. Podłoga zatrzeszczała, kiedy ten wzniósł się w powietrze. Gdy tuman kurzu opadł, mężczyzna jeszcze patrzył ze łzami w oczach, jak potwór odlatuje. I zabiera Valkę, która wisiała mu w szponach. Stoick! - usłyszał odległy krzyk. Wiedział, że już jej nie pomoże. I prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie zobaczy. - Valka… Smok zniknął. * Val przełykała łzy. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na odległą już wyspę, ledwie majaczącą na linii horyzontu. Była świadoma, że widzi swój dom po raz ostatni. ROZDZIAŁ 1 - Czkawka! Piegowaty, zielonooki chłopak, słysząc swoje imię, niechętnie i z ociąganiem podniósł się znad swojego rysunku. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, skąd dochodziło wołanie. Westchnął zrezygnowany i wstał z krzesła. Powlókł się po schodach na dół. Na pewno nie chciał rozgniewać swojego ojca. A ten bywał zwykle zdenerwowany. Byle co wyprowadzało go z równowagi i to zwykle Czkawka musiał za wszystko zapłacić. A przecież prawie nigdy nie była to jego wina. - Jestem, tylko się już nie drzyj, bo tata może usłyszeć, przecież jest u siebie. - mruknął Czkawka i usiadł na przeciw Kiliana. Nagle jego twarz przybrała bardziej łagodny i miły wyraz - No, co chcesz? - Narysujesz mi coś? Szatyn spojrzał z ukosa na swojego brata. Właściwie, to Kil nie był jego prawdziwym, biologicznym bratem. Był tak naprawdę jego kuzynem. Synem cioci Czkawki, siostry jego zmarłej matki. Rodzice Kiliana zginęli podczas jednego z napadów smoków, kiedy ten był jeszcze bardzo mały. Chłopiec mieszkał na innej wyspie, która całe szczęście mieściła się dość blisko Berk, rodzinnego zakątka Czkawki, więc nie było większego problemu z przetransportowaniem Kiliana do rodziny zastępczej, jaką był waśnie Czkawka i jego ojciec, a także jednocześnie wódź plemienia - Stoick Ważki. A Czkawka zawsze chciał mieć brata. Ponieważ jego matka, która zginęła podczas napadu smoków kiedy ten nie miał jeszcze roku, a teraz nawet jej nie pamiętał, nie postarała się o rodzeństwo dla niego, wieść o tym, że będzie miał braciszka, bardzo go ucieszyła. Teraz Kilian miał dziewięć lat i jakieś siedem spędził pod ich dachem. Czkawka miał lat piętnaście. Sam chłopiec bardzo przywiązał się także do Czkawki i traktował go jak swojego prawdziwego brata mimo, że znał swoją historię. Kilian, zdaniem niektórych, był nawet podobny do Czkawki. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były gęste, ale tej samej długości co jego brata. Nie miał piegów, jego oczy były brązowe. Też był drobny i chudy, zupełnie jak Czkawka. I to był właśnie główny problem Czkawki. Był chudy, niewysoki i słaby. Ludzie po prostu ignorowali go, bo nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Był dla nich powietrzem. Nie trzeba było być filozofem, by zauważyć, że biedny chłopak nie jest zbytnio (a raczej w ogóle) lubiany w wiosce. Był uważany za niepotrzebne chuchro, które, niestety było dziedzicem tronu. Bo bądź co bądź był synem wodza i to on w przyszłości miał przejąć tron. Każdy jednak wiedział, że po prostu NIE NADAJE się na sprawowanie władzy w Berk. A wszystko przez to, że wyglądał jak wyglądał, był jaki był i musiał się z tym pogodzić. Taka była jego natura, a natury z reguły nie da się zmienić. Zawsze przed działaniem myślał, kombinował, co należy zrobić, by było lepiej.Nie rwał się, jak każdy przeciętny i tępy Wiking, z toporem, maczugą, mieczem, młotem, czy inną śmiercionośną bronią na wszystko, czego nie znał, czego jeszcze nie poznał, zamiast na początek pomyśleć. Był też bardziej wrażliwy. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich twardych i nieugiętych wojowników zamieszkujących tą wyspę posiadał uczucia. Wydawało mu się, że niektórzy Wikingowie po prostu ich nie mają, zawsze wydawali się obojętni na wszystko, cokolwiek się działo. Ich twarze zakrywały żelazne maski. I czasem po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, co robi nie tak. Chociaż często się starał, by choćby zwrócić uwagę swojego ojca. A ten rzadko, o ile w ogóle, się nim interesował. - No to jak? Głos Kiliana wyciągnął Czkawkę z myślowego otępienia. Chłopak otrząsnął się, odpędzając ponure myśli. Przecież życie nadal trwa, jutro też jest dzień. A on może przynieść coś zupełnie nowego, coś, co nie wchodzi w skład tej szarej, nudnej, codziennej rutyny, jaką musiał przeżywać. - Co? - spytał nieprzytomnie, patrząc na Kala. - Narysujesz mi coś? Czkawka westchnął. Słyszał to pytanie przynajmniej dziesięć razy dziennie. - Co takiego? - spytał zrezygnowany. Sięgnął po węgiel i zżółciałą kartkę papieru. On rysował, a Kilian kolorował. - Wybierz, co ci wygodnie. - chłopiec uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Czkawka rzucił mu kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie znad grzywki. Wzruszył ramionami. Zaczął na kartkę nakładać linie, które po chwili utworzyły rysunek wyjęty z jego pamięci. Na kartce powstał Śmiertnik Zębacz, jeden z najpopularniejszych gatunków smoków. - Dzięki! Kilian już chwycił rysunek i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Zanim jednak Czkawka zdążył podnieść się z krzesła, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do kuchni wparował Stoick. - Idę na naradę, będzie trwałą długo. - mężczyzna niemal huknął na syna, jego głos zabrzmiał tak tubalnie i głośno. Nawet nie spojrzał na Czkawkę, sięgnął tylko po swój hełm. - Nie rób nic, za co będą cię później winili mieszkańcy wioski. - Czkawka mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. - Wrócę późno. Opiekuj się Kilianem. - Przecież ja zawsze się nim opiekuję. - powiedział Czkawka patrząc, jak drzwi zamykają się za jego ojcem z hukiem. * - O, jednak jesteś. W końcu udało ci się wyrwać, czyż nie? - Pyskacz mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Czkawki i nie czekając na odpowiedź mówił dalej, jednocześnie przykręcając swój hak w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się ręka. - Co tam u ciebie, młody? Już myślałem, że dzisiaj nie wpadniesz, bo Stoick cię zatrzymał, zresztą jak zwykle. Co tam u Kila? Stoick go jeszcze nie zmiażdżył przez przypadek, nie usiadł na nim? - kowal zaśmiał się pod nosem i sięgnął po szczotkę, czy wyczesać swoje wąsy. - No ale gdzie są te uchwyty to toporów? Żwawiej, Czkawka, żwawiej! Dawaj no tu je! Czkawka posłusznie podał uchwyty kowalowi. Był jego czeladnikiem od małego, a raczej jeszcze młodszego. Pyskacz uczył go wszystkiego, co wiedział i umiał, a Czkawka szybko się uczył. W sumie praca w kuźni zaliczała się do tych lepszych momentów w jego życiu. Był wtedy tylko z Pyskaczem - wysokim (ale zgarbionym), grubym, ale i silnie zbudowanym blondynem. i chyba jego jedynym przyjacielem. Kowal nie miał jednej ręki i nogi, ale w ich miejscu znajdowały się bardzo poręczne protezy. Dwa długie wąsiska opadały mu poniżej brody, zaplecione w warkocze. Krzaczaste brwi rzadko ściągały się w wyraz gniewu, zwykle twarz Pyskacza była rozpromieniona i pałała radością. Kowal miał dużą szczękę, z której wystawał żelazny ząb, znacznie większy od pozostałych. To może dlatego kowal zawsze miał krzywy zgryz. Chłopak uwielbiał, kiedy Pyskacz zaczynał gadać. Ten po prostu kochał plotkować i był bardzo gadatliwy. Czkawka miał wątpliwości, czy potrafiłby dotrzymać sekretu. Rozmowa wyglądała więc zwykle tak: Pyskacz mówił, mówił i mówił, a Czkawka słuchał, jednocześnie wykonując swoją pracę. Czasem chłopak jedynie ograniczał się do prostych odpowiedzi typu: "Tak”, "Nie”, "Nie wiem”, "Może”. Wydawało się jednak, że kowalowi nic to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie, Czkawka był chyba jego jedynym stałym słuchaczem. Czasem jednak wpadał w taki dobry humor, że z przyjemnością rozmawiał z Pyskaczem na różne tematy. Blondyn także zawsze potrafił go rozweselić. - Och Czkawka, to wspaniale, czyż nie? - zawył Pyskacz i wyjął z kotła gotowe żelazo do uformowania. Podśpiewywał sobie przy tym. - Jasne, Pyskacz… - burknął chłopak. Nie słuchał paplaniny swojego mistrza i nie miał pojęcia, o czym on mówi. - Ale… z czym? - W końcu będziesz miał okazję, by się wykazać na oczach ludu! - zaśpiewał Pyskacz. - Co? Kiedy? - Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. Teraz żałował, że tak ignorował gadaninę kowala. - O co chodzi, Pyskacz? Do mężczyzny chyba dotarło, że jego uczeń kompletnie go nie słuchał, bo zrezygnowany westchnął i zdjął okulary ochronne. Wokół jego oczy utworzyły się śmieszne czarne kółka ze smaru. Ogólnie blondyn miał całą twarz umazaną ciemną substancją. Czyli tak jak zwykle, kiedy pracował. - Stary zapisał cię na Smocze Szkolenie! - wypalił prosto z mostu, a potem, zadowolony, że sprawił chłopcu niespodziankę, zaczął nucić swoją ulubiona melodię. Nie zwracał już uwagi na Czkawkę, któremu cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy. C.D.N. I jak? Dzięki za komentarze! c; WIADOMOŚĆ Nie wiem, kiedy będzie nowy rozdział, na pewno nie jutro, bo nie będę miała dostępu do internetu. W sobotę może także nie być neta, dopiero w niedzielę. Jeżeli nie, to nie będzie przez cały tydzień. Przykro mi, ale nie będę miała jak wstawić cokolwiek bez neta. Postaram się w ten weekend jeszcze coś wrzucić. Pójdźka. ROZDZIAŁ 2 - Jest bardzo źle… Bardzo źle… Po prostu beznadziejnie! Czkawka z całą siłą kopnął kamień leżący na ścieżce. Ten przekoziołkował kilka metrów, a na koniec zniknął w gęstwinie jeżyn. Chłopak parsknął niezadowolony. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś innego przedmiotu, na którym mógł się skutecznie wyżyć. Na wieść o tym, że ojciec zapisał go na Smocze Szkolenie, po prostu spadł z krzesła. To chyba była jedna z najgorszych wiadomości, jaką mógł usłyszeć tego wieczoru. Jeżeli nie zabiłeś smoka, byłeś nikim. Nie byłeś nawet Wikingiem, którym stawało się dopiero po wykonaniu straszliwego mordu na jednym z tych ognistych stworzeń. A właśnie na Smoczym Szkoleniu, które prowadził zwykle Pyskacz, uczono młodych rekrutów, jak ZABIJAĆ smoki. Trzeba było wkuwać techniki łowieckie, typy broni, rodzaje smoków, jak NAJŁATWIEJ zabić smoka, jak go unieszkodliwić. A wszystko to mieszało się ze sztuką przetrwania. Zasada pierwsza brzmiała: „Jak dasz się zabić, nie żyjesz”. Druga: „Jak zabijesz, przeżyjesz”. I tego nie można było kwestionować. Kiedyś Czkawka marzył, by zabić smoka. Wtedy może ktoś w końcu zwróciłby na niego uwagę, nie byłby takim popychadłem? Może nawet jego własny ojciec byłby dumny? Teraz już wiedział, że to jest po prostu NIEMOŻLIWE. On, zabijający przerażającą bestię? On, szanowany? Prędzej sam zostanie zabity przez smoka, zanim choćby sięgnie po topór. Albo po prostu, jeżeli jakimś cudem smok go nie zwęgli, umrze ze strachu. Smoki były najpotężniejszymi stworzeniami chodzącymi i latającymi po tej ziemi. Ziały ogniem, jednym kłapnięciem szczęk połykały Wikinga. Każdy wiedział, że są to bezwzględne, jedynie rządne mordu stworzenia, których za wszelką cenę trzeba się pozbyć. Czkawka dotychczas starał się ich unikać jak ognia. Bo w sumie: gdzie smoki - tam i ogień. Bestie napadały regularnie na ich wioskę, porywały zwierzęta i zapasy, podpalały domy. Słowem: za każdym razem trzeba było na nowo odbudowywać osadę. Chłopak pociągnął nosem i szczelniej owinął się futrzastą kamizelką. Było chłodno, chociaż i tak ten dzień uchodził za stosunkowo ciepły w porównaniu z poprzednimi. Przynajmniej nie waliło gradem z nieba, więc można było spokojnie chodzić po lesie bez obawy, że dostanie się kulą lodu w łeb i więcej się nie wstanie. Życie na Berk nie było sielanką. Mróz, śnieg, deszcz, wiatr i inne pogodowe rewolucje wiecznie uprzykrzały życie mieszkańców. Na dodatek Wikingowie często musieli liczyć się z brakiem zapasów, kiedy zimy bywały wyjątkowo długie i mroźne. Przez cały rok regularnie każdy odkładał zapasy, by potem przeżyć te najgorsze miesiące. Na dodatek częste ataki smoków sprawiały, że życie tutaj czasami stawało się trudne do zniesienia. Berk było niewielką wyspą (choć i tak chyba największą w okolicy) ze wszystkich stron otoczoną przez bezkresny ocean. Z jednej strony wysepki znajdowała się osada Wikingów, zaś resztę Berk zajmowały bezkresne lasy i plaże. W wiosce każdy miał swój własny kącik, były pola uprawne, pastwiska dla owiec i wołów, studnia - główne źródło wody, miejsce na targ i wszystkie tego tylu rzeczy, jak w każdej porządnej osadzie. Po środku wioski znajdowała się twierdza, w której odbywały się wszelkie uroczystości i narady. W wolnych chwilach każdy mógł do niej się udać, by na przykład zjeść ciepły posiłek lub poczytać księgi lub stare zwoje. Do środka prowadziły wielkie, rzeźbione wrota, a sama twierdza została wykuta w skale. By urozmaicić trochę szare, monotonne życie, mieszkańcy często urządzali biesiady na cześć Bogów i Bożków, świętowali, kiedy tylko nadarzyły się stosowne okazje. Nie żałowali wtedy gorzałki ani mięsa czy innych przysmaków (może więc dlatego brakowało często zapasów?). Rozlegały się wtedy śpiewy, odbywały tańce. A potem każdy rano był ledwo przytomny. Do tego jeszcze Czkawka musiał mierzyć się z jego rówieśnikami, jak i dorosłymi wojownikami, którzy chyba nie uważali go za nic więcej jak za worek spleśniałych kartofli. Nikogo nie obchodziło, gdzie się szwendał, co robił, gdzie jest. A już na pewno nie jego ojca. I to wszystko wystarczyło, by skutecznie zatruć życie Czkawce. Na co dzień opiekował się Kilianem. Starał się, by ten się nie nudził. Miał sporo roboty, by zaspokoić potrzeby chłopca, bo zwykle robił to sam. Stoicka albo nie było w domu, albo był nieobecny duchem. Czkawka wiedział, że wódź wyspy także jest nim rozczarowany na całej linii. Na początku starał się o tym nie myśleć, no bo przecież tata powinien kochać swojego syna nie bacząc na nic. W tym wypadku najwyraźniej tak nie było. I chłopiec musiał się z tym pogodzić. Wyszedł, kiedy tylko skończył pracę w kuźni. Pozwolił sobie zostawić brata na parę chwil. Chciał to wszystko sobie przemyśleć, ale jak na razie nie szło mu dobrze. Teraz szedł tam, gdzie stopy go niosły. A zwykle prowadziły go do lasu graniczącego z wioską. Często zapuszczał się w bezkresny, melancholijny gąszcz, bo to tylko tam znajdował spokój. Tutaj przynajmniej nie było ludzi, którzy wiecznie go oceniali tylko po jego wyglądzie. Na dodatek jeszcze to głupie Szkolenie! Nie dość, że normalnie ośmieszał się na co dzień, to jeszcze dodatkowo usłyszy drugie tyle obelg na arenie! Bo na pewno będzie tam nie jeden widz. I to na sto procent Czkawka będzie jak zwykle głównym punktem zainteresowania! Nie był silny, nie miał barów niczym szafa, jak przeciętny Wiking, nie był wytrzymały, szybki, bezwzględny, zarozumiały i tępy. Te dwie ostatnie cechy można było za to przypiąć nawet do czoła jego kuzynowi - Sączysmarkowi, syna brata Stoicka. Czkawka aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten idiota jest jego kuzynem. Smark był przede wszystkim prawdziwym głupkiem, zarozumiałym chłopakiem, który widział tylko swoje mięśnie. I kochał samego siebie. To on, oraz jego paczka, zwykle dokuczali Czkawce. Słowem - wspaniały materiał na przyszłego Wikinga! Podczas gdy jego ojciec był wspaniałym i szanowanym wodzem, Czkawka był mniej ważny niż zepsuty szpadel, który trzeba albo wyrzucić, albo naprawić. Mieszkańcy patrzyli na niego krzywo, gdy tylko pokazał się im na oczy i wymieniali ze sobą słowa oburzenia, jak taki ktoś może być synem wodza. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że kluczy między pniami drzew, nawet nie patrząc, gdzie się kieruje. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Nie zaszedł daleko, chociaż zwykle mieszkańcy nie wchodzili tak głęboko w las. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Robiło się już ciemno, a w nocy trudno jest znaleźć drogę do domu. A znając życie po zmierzchu na pewno natknie się na jakiegoś smoka, który najzwyczajniej w świecie go pożre. A jeżeli nie, na pewno zginie, spalony albo wypatroszony przez bestie, które znów zaatakowały wioskę. Na niebie widział blask płomieni. Smoki znowu zaatakowały. c.d.n. Jeju, dzięki za wszytskie komentarze! :o Wybaczcie, że tak długo nic nie pisałam, ale po prostu nie miałam dostępu do internetu, a nadal jestem na wsi. Teraz neta będę miała do niedzieli, a potem dopiero na tydzień. Jeszcze jeden lub dwa rozdziały powinny się pojawić. Jeszcze raz sory, że nie udało mi się wstawić wcześniej, no ale... siła wyższa :/ No i jeszcze raz dzięki, że czytacie ^^ ROZDZIAŁ 3 Stoick kończył już pracę. Ten dzień był naprawdę bardzo męczący i wódź marzył tylko o tym, by wejść do łóżka i nie przejmować się niczym aż do następnego ranka, kiedy to, niestety, znów będzie miał masę rzeczy do zrobienia. - Stoick, zaczekaj! - usłyszał wołanie i przystanął. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Pyskacza dreptającego w jego stronę. Tak jak on przyjaciel także musiał być bardzo zmęczony. - O co chodzi, Pyskacz? - wojownik stłumił potężne ziewnięcie. - Widziałeś gdzieś Czkawkę? - spytał kowal rozglądając się na około, jakby miał nadzieję, że zaraz zobaczy go w zasięgu wzroku. - Wyszedł, kiedy tylko skończył pracę, ale zapomniał notatnika. - blondyn podał Stoickowi skórzany notes. - Oddaj mu, proszę, jak go spotkasz. - Jasne. - burknął mężczyzna i wielką łapą złapał na koniec zeszytu. Schował przedmiot do kieszeni. Westchnął. - Co cię znowu dręczy? - spytał Pyskacz, zwracając dużą uwagę na słowo „znowu”. Wódź udał, że nie słyszał jego złośliwego tonu i opowiedział bezbarwnym tonem: - Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł, Pyskacz. - Jak to, nie? Przecież dasz szansę mu się wykazać! - Ale zrozum, on się prędzej sam zabije, zanim wypuścisz z klatki pierwszego smoka! - Stoick rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby sprawdzał, czy jego syn tego nie słyszy. W końcu dyskutowali dość głośno przed ich domem. - W ogóle nie jest Wikingiem! Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się do wielkości talerzy. - Jak możesz tak mówić! - krzyknął półgłosem, zdenerwowany. - Stoick, co ty sobie wyobrażasz! - fuknął. - Czkawka jest jednym z najwspanialszych Wikingów na tej wyspie! - Chyba żartujesz. - Stoick poczerwieniał na twarzy zły, że ktoś waży się podważać jego słowa. Czyżby jego przyjaciel oszalał? - Jest jedyną osobą, z którą można porozmawiać o czymkolwiek innym niż o smokach i walce! I nie jest kim, za kogo go uważasz! - wypalił rozwścieczony kowal. Odwrócił się w napięcie i szybkim krokiem udał się w kierunku kuźni. Stoick, oszołomiony słowami przyjaciela, ruszył w stronę domu. Popchnął drzwi i już miał wejść do środka, kiedy tuż za nim usłyszał huk. Poczuł na karku ciepłe powietrze, zobaczył blask płomieni. - Jeszcze raz? Sięgnął po topór i zaatakował Koszmara Ponocnika, który właśnie plądrował spiżarnię. * Czkawka wpadł w sam środek walki. Czy on zawsze musiał mieć takie zezowate szczęście? Nachylił się przed strumieniem ognia, który właśnie wystrzelił z pyska Zębacza. Ruszył biegiem w stronę domu. To było tymczasowe, „bezpieczne schronienie”, oczywiście do czasu, kiedy jakiś smok będzie miał chętkę na rozwalenie go do fundamentów. Poza tym musiał znaleźć Kiliana. Wpadł do domu niczym błyskawica. Zatrzasnął drzwi w porę, by płomienie wypaliły tylko zewnętrze deski, a nie jego. - Kilian! - zawołał, próbując przekrzyczeć huk, jaki panował na zewnątrz. - Jesteś tu? - Tutaj! - usłyszał. Wszedł na górę, gdzie zastał Kila leżącego na swoim łóżku i przeglądającego jakąś książkę. - Znowu jest atak smoków? - spytał, nie podnosząc głowy znad obrazków. - Yhy. - mruknął Czkawka. Po chwili westchnął. - A nich to! - przewrócił oczami. - Obiecałem Pyskaczowi, że mu pomogę podczas ataku. - zwiesił ręce. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty znów przedzierać się przez ogień, ostre jak szpilki zęby, pazury oraz mordercze bronie. - Muszę iść. Zostaniesz tu? - Tak. Chłopak zbiegł po schodach. Skoro musiał iść do kuźni, to chociaż niech znajdzie się tam jak najszybciej. Pędem pokonał odległość, jaką dzieliła go od drzwi do kolejnego budynku, który dawał mu bezpieczny cień. W samą porę uciekł przed strumieniem ognia, który wystrzelił tuz przed nim na wyciągnięcie ręki. Odskoczył w bok i wystrzelił jak z armaty. Kiedy się obejrzał, już był w bezpiecznej kuźni. Odetchnął z ulgą. - O, a jednak dotarłeś. - zażartował Pyskacz na jego widok. - A już myślałem, że cię capnęły! - No co ty, na mnie to by nawet Straszliwiec nie spojrzał. - mruknął Czkawka. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, by się nie uśmiechnąć. - Dobra, młody, ja idę pomóc chłopakom. - rzekł kowal, zmieniając swój hak na młot. Chłopcu wydał się jakiś przygnębiony. - Ty pilnuj tych kotłów, postaram się szybko wrócić. - blondyn rzucił Czkawce badawcze spojrzenie. - Nigdzie nie idziesz, zostajesz tutaj, pamiętaj! Czkawka mruknął coś znad swojego notesu. Chciał przed atakiem porozmawiać z ojcem. Nie złapał go jednak. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie ma zamiaru iść na Szkolenie. Jeżeli Stoick wpadnie w szał - co jest pewne - to już nie jego problem, co ojciec będzie myślał o jego decyzji, która tak naprawdę należała do Czkawki. Usłyszał westchnienie Pyskacza i trzaśnięcie drzwi. Następnie do jego uszu dobiegł bitewny okrzyk, jaki wydobył się z gardła jego przyjaciela. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby teraz wyszedł, dostałby potem po łbie. Na pewno. Dostałby ochrzan, po łepetynie, pewnie mocno, i jeszcze musiałby się nasłuchać, co takiego zrobił, choć dobrze o tym wiedział. Wyszedł. Uzbroił się w jedynie krótki nóż. Po drodze zwinął katapultę na sieć. I pognał na obrzeża wioski. Mijając walczących i uciekających mieszkańców nasłuchał się wrzasków i obelg na jego temat, dlaczego w ogóle wychodził z domu. Stanął na skarpie. W dole miał przepaść, za sobą - płonącą osadę. Usiadł na trawie, zostawiając katapultę trochę dalej. Wziął ją na wszelki wypadek, była jedyną wolną bronią pod ręką. A raczej z samym małym nożykiem niczego nie zdziała, gdyby napadł na niego nawet Gronkiel. W oddali było słychać nawoływania Wikingów, wściekłe, bojowe okrzyki mieszkańców, które mieszały się z przerażającym rykiem smoków. Nad płonącymi domami latały ciemne, uskrzydlone postacie - smoki krążyły nad wioską niczym sępy, szukając ofiar, jakimi były głównie owce i woły. A te, przerażone, na pewno błąkały się gdzieś na wolności w okolicy. Właściwie, to w tym cichym, ciemnym zakątku, oświetlanym tylko przez wschodzący księżyc i gwiazdy, było nawet spokojnie… Do czasu. W ostatniej chwili usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Zerwał się jak oparzony, bo świst nadszedł niespodziewanie. Po chwili ucichł. usłyszał głuche tąpnięcie. Smok wylądował. Znieruchomiał w miejscu. Wolał nie myśleć, co w tej chwili się za nim znajduje. Śmiernik Zębacz? Zębiróg Zamkogłowy? A w najgorszym wypadku… Czkawka przełknął ślinę. Koszmar Ponocnik. Bestia z ostrymi jak miecze zębami, szponami niczym sztylety i umiejętnością samozapłonu. Najgorszy możliwy skład. Jeden z najgroźniejszych smoków. Jeżeli właśnie za nim stoi, to za parę sekund zostaną z niego tylko kości. Chłopak to wiedział. Jedno kłapnięcie, jeden oddech, zostanie tylko kupka popiołu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal żyje. Czy smok, jakimkolwiek był, czekał, aż Czkawka wystarczająco naje się strachu? Tak, by kompletnie go sparaliżował, nie był w stanie się ruszyć, kiedy ten zaatakuje i pożre mięso, którym był? Właściwie, to bestia się nie naje takim żylastą przekąską, jaką stanowił Czkawka. A mimo to… Piętnastolatek nie słyszał nawet cichego warczenia, jak to smoki zwykle robią przed napadem na biedną ofiarę. Szybko przemyślał wszystkie fakty, za i przeciw. Skoro jednak ma zginąć, to niech przynajmniej wie, jaki smok go spopielił. Powoli, najwolniej jak umiał, zaczął się odwracać. I bardzo, bardzo powoli podniósł wzrok. Szybko tego pożałował. Nogi się pod nim ugięły. Zamarł. C.D.N. Wstawiłam! Jeszcze jeden next może będzie jeszcze w ten weekend, a jak nie, to dopiero za tydzień. :c No ale... miłych wakacji! c: ' ROZDZIAŁ 4 ''Już po mnie. Umrę. Już jestem martwy! Prędzej byłoby już skoczyć do morza, w przepaść. I tak się zabić. Bo na pewno to bolałoby znacznie mniej niż rozszarpanie na strzępy przez smoka który stał przed nim. Ale coś mówiło Czkawce, że to zadanie zajęłoby bestii najwyżej trzy sekundy. Pewnie nawet by się nie zorientował. Nic by nie poczuł, a już byłby martwy. To, co prężyło się przed nim, chyba wychodziło poza wszystkie normy, jakimi cechowały się smoki. Po pierwsze: smok był gigantyczny. Jego pomarańczowe łuski lśniły w blasku płomieni, co nadawało potworowi jeszcze bardziej upiorni wygląd. Smok stał wyprostowany na dwóch łapach. Posiadał tylko jedną parę, ale bardzo dobrze utrzymywał równowagę. Ogromne skrzydła były złożone po bokach. Ostre szpony wbijały się głęboko w ziemię. Nagle smok gwałtownie zniżył łeb. Czkawka niemal zachłysną się ze strachu, kiedy gad wykonał ten nagły, nieoczekiwany ruch. Przybliżył swój łeb zbyt blisko głowy chłopca. Zbyt blisko. Czkawka poczuł ciepłe powietrze wydmuchiwane przez smoka. Słyszał jego oddech. Doznał jakiegoś dziwnego, nikłego odczucia deja vu. Jednak ono znikło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, zastąpione strachem o swoje własne życie. Proszę, o, Bogowie, zlitujcie się! Niech to trwa krótko! Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w pysk gada, zupełnie znieruchomiały z niemego przerażenia. Gigant miał płaski, okrągły pysk. Nad oczami przechodziły rogi, a na głowie posiadał fałdy skórne, tworzące coś na kształt korony. Czkawka miał jednak ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż przyglądaniu się krwiożerczej bestii. Starał się nie umrzeć. Spojrzał niemal błagalnie w czy smoka. Ten odpowiedział jakby… zatroskanym, łagodnym spojrzeniem? To smoki potrafią patrzeć tak na swoje ofiary? Chłopak wiele razy słyszał, że smoki to przede wszystkim magiczne, tajemnicze istoty. Niektóre legendy mówiły o ich wielkiej inteligencji, dorównującej nawet człowiekowi. Cóż… na co dzień, w życiu, te przypuszczenia raczej się nie sprawdzały. Nadal, sparaliżowany, spoglądał w oczy smoka. Duże, okrągłe, także pomarańczowe, jakby lśniły własnym blaskiem. Po prostu przyciągały. Doznał dziwnego, ale przyjemnego uczucia. Teraz widział tylko smocze oczy, spoglądające prosto na niego. Nagle przed nim otworzyła się ogromna przestrzeń - wszystko zniknęło, był tylko on i smok. Byli sami, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Witaj. Czkawka podskoczył. Usłyszał cichy pomruk. Jednak w panującej ciszy ten szept zabrzmiał niczym krzyk. Wszystko pozostałe wokół ucichło. Wyraźnie go usłyszał. Był pewny, że to nie złudzenie. Ty mnie nie pamiętasz. Rozejrzał się, jakby szukając osoby, która to powiedziała. Obok niego był tylko smok. Ale ja ciebie tak. Smok spojrzał na niego, jakby czegoś od niego wyczekiwał. Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Czkawka zdębiał. Słyszał głos. Wszystko zaś wskazywało na to, że był to głos smoka. Cofnął się. Smok wydał się zaniepokojony. Jego pysk przybrał łagodny wyraz, jakby chciał uspokoić Czkawkę. Ten jednak nadal dygotał ze strachu. Od tego przerażenia chyba dostał słuchowych halucynacji, albo w zupie, którą dzisiaj jadł, musiały znaleźć się grzybki halucynogenne. A może to tylko sen? Pomyślał. To nie jest sen. Zdębiały chłopak spojrzał ponownie na gada. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się, o ile smoki potrafią się uśmiechać. Em… W…witaj… Czkawka aż podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał swój własny głos. Nawet nie otworzył ust, jedynie pomyślał, co powinien powiedzieć. Smok się rozpromienił. Najwyraźniej był zadowolony. Witaj. Chciałem cię odwiedzić. Odwiedzić? Mnie? - pomyślał. I od razu tą myśl usłyszał. Oczywiście. - smok powiedział to takim tonem, jakby to było zupełnie normalne. -'' Nie mogę?'' Oczywiście, że… możesz. - rzucił szybko Czkawka, nie chcąc rozzłościć wielkiego gada. Ten jednak nie wydawał się ani trochę zły. Czkawce zdawało się, że smok jest za to rozbawiony. ''- Czy ty… naprawdę mówisz? -'' palnął, zanim zdążył przemyśleć to pytanie. Robak strachu znów zaczął kręcić mu się w brzuchu. Nie. ''- powiedziała spokojnie krwiożercza bestia i szerzej się uśmiechnęła. Była najwyraźniej uszczęśliwiona, że Czkawka wdał się z nią w rozmowę. - ''To nie jest normalna rozmowa, ale to już chyba spostrzegłeś. ''- smok zachichotał. Chłopiec pierwszy raz widział chichoczącego smoka. - ''Czasem wszystko, co wydaje ci się normalne, jest tak naprawdę zupełnie inne. Ale… Tak, wiem. ''- olbrzym mrugnął. - ''Czasem trzeba zrozumieć nowe. Pewnie nigdy nie rozmawiałeś w ten sposób? Oczywiście, że n… ''- nie dokończył. ''To bardzo proste. Używasz tylko myśli i emocji. I po prostu je wysyłasz. Tak, jak ja to robię. Nikt prócz nas nie słyszy tej rozmowy. Jak…to? A czy ktoś kiedykolwiek zaglądał ci do umysłu? Bo ta rozmowa jest tylko w twojej i mojej głowie. Kiedyś już się spotkaliśmy. Chłopak znieruchomiał ze zdziwienia. To był jakiś dziwny sen, utknął w jakimś koszmarze! Na pewno tego nie pamiętasz. Byłeś wtedy za mały. Ale… jak to możliwe? ''- Czkawka chciał stąd jak najszybciej uciec. Nie widział jednak nic innego prócz oczu gada. Nie widział, GDZIE może uciec. ''To, że z tobą rozmawiam, czy, że kiedyś już z tobą rozmawiałem? ''- spytał podchwytliwie smok i uśmiechnął się sprytnie. Jakby odgadując myśli chłopaka mówił dalej: - ''Smoki nie są głupie, Czkawka. - gad pierwszy raz użył jego imienia. Chociaż chłopiec wiedział, że je zna. -'' Używają nie tylko prostych pomruków i ryknięć. Umiemy ze sobą rozmawiać. Czasem rozmawiamy z ludźmi. Ale tyko z nielicznymi. Bardzo rzadko bywa, że odzywamy się do ludzi. Tylko niektórzy potrafią nam odpowiedzieć''. - smok zmrużył oczy. A więc dlaczego ty ze mną rozmawiasz? Dlaczego akurat ze mną? I dlaczego nie możesz mówić normalnie? Wszystko na swój powód. - smok przechylił głowę niczym kot. -'' Powód, działanie i skutek. Ale nie zawsze tak łatwo jest to zrozumieć. Do tego potrzeba czasu, a dzisiaj ten nam już się kończy.'' Obraz smoka zaczął się rozmazywać. Czkawka przeraził się. Nagle wszystko straciło ostrość. Czekaj! Smok wycofał się z umysłu Czkawki. Chłopak przez dłuższa chwilę miał problem z ułożeniem wszystkich myśli. Wszystko się rozmazało, jakby Wiking widział przez cienką taflę wody. Kolory zaczęły się ze sobą zlewać, chłopak Czkawka poczuł nagły, łypiący ból w głowie. Świat się poskręcał, zakręcił wokół własnej osi… Stracił równowagę… …i upadł na miękką trawę. Obraz nabrał ostrości i chłopak zobaczył domy. Wioskę. Płomienie nadal szalały, Czkawka widział ich blask. Co się właściwie stało? Złapał się za głowę, ponieważ ta nadal go bolała. Wstał chwiejnie z ziemi i rozejrzał się. Zobaczył smoka. Ten stał obok niego. Warczał. Czkawka już wiedział, co spowodowało rozłączenie rozmowy. Ciemny kształt krążył na niebie. Usłyszał przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach ryk. 'C.D.N. Next za tydzień. ' ROZDZIAŁ 5 Pomarańczowy gad odbił się od ziemi za pomącą swoich ogromny nóg i machnął skrzydłami. Wzbił się w powietrze. Odleciał, zostawiając Czkawkę samego. Nawet się nie odwrócił, jakby chłopak go w ogóle nie obchodził. A chyba trochę musiał, skoro z nim rozmawiał? Chłopak rozejrzał się. Nikogo nie zauważył w pobliżu, był sam. I dobrze, miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie widział. Ryk się powtórzył. Świst narastał z każdą chwilą, przybierał na sile. Nagły, gwałtowny rozbłysk oślepił Czkawkę. Jedna z wierz eksplodowała na jego oczach, w niebo wystrzeliły niebieskie płomienie. Budowla paliła się. Chłopak mógł przysiąść, że na tle białych płomieni widział czarny, ledwo uchwytny kształt. Usłyszał świst skrzydeł niebezpiecznie blisko. Zerwał się na równe nogi. Pobiegł w stronę najbliższego budynku. Musiał się ukryć. Był jedynym Wikingiem na skarpie, na dodatek na otwartej przestrzeni. Był zbyt łatwym celem dla potencjalnego smoka. Zmusił swoje mięśnie do jeszcze szybszego biegu, kiedy usłyszał ciche powarkiwania. Nie wykluczone, że straszliwy, najgroźniejszy, szybki i krwawy zabójca jest blisko. Nocna Furia mogła z każdą chwilą zaatakować. O tym smoku nie wiedziano nic. Potężny Pomiot Burzy, Syn Mroku i Nocy chowający się pod płaszczem ciemności. Nocna Furia była zdecydowanie najbardziej tajemniczym, jak i niebezpiecznym smokiem, a jej oblicze grubo obrosło legendą i przesądami. Nikt tak naprawdę nie widział Nocnej Furii. Żaden fakt na jej temat nie był pewny, wszystko owiane było tajemnicą. Usłyszał chrobot kręcących się kółek. Zawartość wyrzutni podskakiwała i niemal wylatywała z wózka, kiedy Sączysmark przebiegł obok Czkawki. Smark najwyraźniej zabrał jego katapultę i teraz pobiegł z nią na krawędź urwiska. Gnał ile sił w nogach, jakby przed sobą widział życiową szansę. I tak było. Młody wojownik był bardzo pewny swego. Co prawda może nie był najmądrzejszy ze swoich rówieśników, ale żaden z nich nie dorównywał mu przede wszystkim siłą i po prostu wrodzonymi umiejętnościami. Świetnie radził sobie z mieczem, kuszą, włócznią, toporem i wszelką inną bronią. Był materiałem na przyszłego wspaniałego wojownika. No i jeszcze jego wygląd! Świetnie zbudowany, wysoki… Czego chcieć więcej? Do jego umiejętności dochodziła też celność. Teraz miał szansę. Musi przecież dowieść, że jest kimś więcej niż zwykłym "gaszaczem”. Nie chciał więcej gasić pożarów. Był kimś więcej. Czkawka stał otępiały patrząc, jak jego kuzyn rozkłada wyrzutnię i mocuje w niej harpun. Czy Smark do reszty postradał zmysły i chce…? Szybko podjął decyzję. Jednym skokiem znalazł się przy kuzynie. Przecież ten, stojąc nad urwiskiem, jest doskonale widoczny! A smoki czekają tylko na kogoś, kto będzie nie uważny! - Sączysmark! - ryknął do jego ucha. I tak nie był pewny, czy ten go usłyszał. - Zwariowałeś?! Jesteś nieosłonięty! Chcesz, aby jakiś gad przebił cię pazurami na wylot?! - Odwal się, Czkawkuś! - zaśmiał się Smark, odpychając kuzyna. - Ty nie wiesz, co to jest być bohaterem! - Czkawka był pewny, że chyba znów zacznie całować swoje bicepsy. - A właśnie mam zamiar nim zostać! - założył ostatnią linkę i poprawił harpun. Nie była to zwyczajna broń. Została przerobiona, by idealnie nadawała się do polowania na smoki. - Zostaniesz nim, ale po śmierci! - powiedział Czkawka. - Najpierw jakiś smok cię zwęgli i tyle będzie. No ruszaj się! Chcesz umrzeć?! Przecież za chwilę, jeśli się nie cofniesz, zostanie z ciebie kupka popiołu! Sączysmark jednak nie dał się przekonać. Czkawka nie wiedział, że jest aż tak bardzo zadufany w sobie. - Po prostu mi zazdrościsz. - wycedził. - A teraz zjeżdżaj! Nie przeszkadzaj mi i pozwól mi działać! Zanim jego kuzyn zdążył zaprotestować, ten przyłożył oko do wskaźnika. Miał tylko ułamek sekundy, by wycelować. Najpierw usłyszeli kolejny narastający na sile świst. Czkawka widział rozbłysk plazmy. Saczysmark zbladł, kiedy pocisk wystrzelił tuż przed nimi. Znieruchomiał, jakby zastygł ze strachu niczym woskowa figura. Byli na linii ognia. Czkawka sięgnął po jedyną broń w zanadrzu. Wyrwał kuszę z ręki Sączysmarka i po omacku wystrzelił, mając niemal zerową nadzieję, że to chociaż zdezorientuje pikującego smoka. Nawet nie patrzył, gdzie strzela. Instynktownie wybrał miejsce, gdzie za kilka sekund, właśnie wtedy, gdy harpun wzleci w powietrze, powinien być smok. Nacisnął spust, poczuł szarpnięcie, kiedy lina wystrzeliła. Usłyszał wściekły ryk. Dojrzał szamoczący się kształt. - TAK! - zaryczał Smark, najwyraźniej pewny, że to on oddał strzał. W sumie jedną ręka nadal trzymał wyrzutnię. To, że przed chwilą był sparaliżowany ze strachu, nie robiło dla niego większej różnicy. Zanim jednak zdążył sięgnąć po linę, ta pękła z trzaskiem tuż przed nim. Młodzieniec wydał z siebie jęk porażki. Smok zaryczał triumfalnie. Jednak Czkawka, który cechował się doskonałym wzrokiem, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Lina pękła, to nie podlegało negocjacji. Ale harpun nie spadł. A smok pociągnął linę za sobą. I wyglądało na to, że skrzydlata maszkara spada. Tak, wyraźnie obniżała lot nad lasem, chłopak ledwie widział ciemną sylwetkę. Aż w końcu kształt niemal spadł pionowo w dół. Zniknął za lasem. - I widzisz, co narobiłeś?! - wrzasnął wściekły Sączysmark przerywając obserwację szatyna. - TO PRZEZ CIEBIE! Musiałeś tu wparadować i mi wszystko popsuć?! Przez ciebie chybiłem! Czkawka skulił się nieco. Przez chwilę chciał poinformować kuzyna o swoim spostrzeżeniu. Teraz jednak uznał, że to byłoby beznadziejne posunięcie. Za nic w świecie nie chciał, by Smark jeszcze bardziej się wywyższał. - Gdyby nie ty, miałbym go! - dudnił nadal Smark. - I to niby ja przeciąłem linę, tak?! - wybuchnął Czkawka. - Rozproszyłeś mnie! Straciłem koncentrację, bo TY MUSIAŁEŚ mi przeszkadzać!Nie możesz się przyzwyczaić, że to JA JESTEM LEPSZY?! Czkawka nawet już nie słuchał wrzasków kuzyna. Do jego uszu dobiegł jednak znacznie bardziej niepokojący dźwięk. A mianowicie szum skrzydeł. - UWAŻAJ! - krzyknął przerażony Czkawka, popychając Smarka w dół, w stronę najbliższych zabudowań. Kiedy tylko zbiegli ze szczytu wzgórza rumowisko eksplodowało. Trawa wokoło zaczęła się palić. Spod gruzu i odłamków skalnych wychynęła głowa rozwścieczonego Koszmara Ponocnika, króry najwyraźniej dosłyszał ich wrzaski. - Biegiem! - wydarł się Czkawka na cały regulator, próbując przekrzyczeć ryk wściekłego smoka. Gad prawdopodobnie już rozpoczął pogoń na nimi. - Szybciej! Przerażony i spanikowany Smark rzucił się jak oparzony do przodu. Nie potrzebował zachęty. Powarkiwania i potworne ryki rządnego krwi smoka wystarczyły mu. Nie dbając, co dzieje się z jego kuzynem puścił się pędem pod cień najbliższego zabudowania. Za to Czkawka próbował usilnie zgubić płonącego potwora. Zakładał, że kiedy dobiegnie do najbliższych domów, może smok odpuści. A jeżeli nie, na pewno jakiś inny Wiking się nim zajmie. Odskoczył w bok, kiedy ostre zęby kłapnęły zaskakująco blisko. Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiałem sobie z ogromnym smokiem, a teraz inny przedstawiciel tego gatunku chce mnie zabić?! Nagle potknął się o jakiś wystający kamień i przekoziołkował kilkanaście metrów do przodu. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy natrafił na ścianę najbliższego domu. Szybko się podniósł i wskoczył na ganek z nadzieją, że Ponocnik nie będzie chciał tu zaglądać. W biegu potknął się o skuloną w koncie postać. Wyrżnął o ścianę. - Sączysmark?! Smark zadrżał jeszcze mocniej i coś mruknął. Nawet nie uniósł wzroku. - Wstawaj, musimy uciekać! Jak na zawołanie usłyszeli trzask łamanych desek. Po chwili w ścianie pojawił się ostry jak brzytwa pazur smoka. Smark odskoczył i niemal zawisł na Czkawce, który uginał się od jego ciężaru. - Nie zachowuj się jak pięciolatek! - ryknął Czkawka, choć sam umierał ze strachu. Starał się jednak panować nad sytuacją. Wszystko jednak znów wzięło w łeb, kiedy nad nimi wystrzelił strumień ognia, podpalając mocowania podtrzymujące poddasze. Pod chłopcem ugięły się nogi. Ile to jeszcze potrwa, aż w końcu zostaną z nich tylko spalone kości? - PADNIJ! - wrzasnął, kiedy kolejny strumień ognia zaczął podpalać Smarkowi hełm. - Dawaj! Chłopak bez żadnego ostrzeżenia gwałtownie pociągnął kuzyna w dół, wyprowadzając z palącego się ganku. Tuż po tym, jak wybiegli na zewnątrz, poddasze z hukiem runęło w dół. Po chwili cała reszta domu stanęła w płomieniach. Chłopcy rzucili się do dalszej, morderczej ucieczki na śmierć i życie. Jedno potknięcie, jeden błąd, a smok ich dopadnie i pożre w całości. Na pewno był już głodny. Czkawka z przerażeniem i gulą w gardle spostrzegł, że gad szykuje się do skoku. Najwyraźniej znudziła mu się zabawa w kotka i myszkę. Potwór przyspieszył. Rozłożył skrzydła i skoczył do przodu, wysuwając szpony. Chłopak, niewiele myśląc, zepchnął Smarka na bok, a ten wywalił się i zarył gębą w ziemię. Był to jedyny sposób, by gad dopadł tylko jego. A i tak na pewno byłaby to znacznie mniejsza strata dla klanu, gdyby zginął drobny nieudacznik, niż świetny przyszły wojownik. - Uważaj! - krzyknął jedynie. W tej chwili Czkawka poczuł, jak coś zwala go z nóg. Smok przyszpilił go do ziemi. '''c.d.n. no i co? ROZDZIAŁ 6 Kły były tak blisko. Warczenie dudniło mu w uszach. A więc tak wygląda śmierć? - O mateńko… - zajęczał w duchu Czkawka. - O Thorze… Błagam… Oszczędź moje marne życie… NIE CHCĘ JESZCZE UMIERAĆ! Przez chwilę w jego głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl. A gdyby tak… porozmawiać z tym smokiem, jak rozmawiał z tamtym? Jednak ten pomysł zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Na pewno jedynie rozzłościłby smoka, a ten, jak było widać, nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony. Poza tym Czkawka nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma zrobić, by taką rozmowę nawiązać. A więc została już tylko jedna opcja. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi. - S… Są… Sączy… smark…? - wyjęczał, mając nikłą nadzieję na przeżycie. Nic. Brak reakcji. Czkawka pozwolił sobie na minimalny ruch głową. Odwrócił gałki oczne najdalej jak mógł i wpatrzył się w ciemność. Jego kuzyn leżał plackiem na ziemi kilka metrów dalej tak samo, jak upadł, kiedy Czkawka po popchnął. I się nie ruszał. - Smark? - spróbował znowu Czkawka. - Sączysmark? Sączy...sma…rk! Po… pomocy! Smark! Chłopak pomyślał, że być może jego kuzyn zemdlał albo, wydarzyło się jednak coś gorszego (Czkawka nie miał większych problemów, by przyjąć tą wiadomość do swojej świadomości i się z nią pogodzić). W sumie Czkawka za bardzo by nie żałował, ale mieszkańcy mieliby do niego pretensje, dlaczego to nie Czkawka umarł. No chyba, że to jego smok rozpłata na kawałki, a nieprzytomnego ze strachu Sączysmarka oszczędzi. Czkawka porzucił bezsilne próby nawoływania swojego kuzyna. Nie zostało mu już nic, by patrzeć na kapiącą z pyska ślinę i rozmyślać, jak krwawą będzie miał śmierć. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Smok przyszpilił go mocno do ziemi, ale i był sparaliżowany ze strachu. Na dodatek niemal przestał oddychać, kiedy łeb smoka zniżył się niebezpiecznie blisko. Może by tak zacząć przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć jak dziewczyna? Nie, bestia skończyłaby z nim tylko znacznie szybciej, pomoc nie zdążyłaby dotrzeć na czas. Smok uniósł głowę. A więc to koniec. Potwór otworzył paszczę, przed oczami Czkawki zalśniły ostre jak miecze zęby. A więc zostanie zasztyletowany. Proszę, nie przedłużaj tego! Zrób to szybko! Smok znieruchomiał, jakby usłyszał ten błagalny jęk. Przechylił głowę, śmiercionośne zęby zniknęły, kiedy zamknął paszczę. Nieco rozluźnił uścisk tak, że Czkawka w końcu mógł złapać oddech. I wtedy topór rąbnął gada w łeb. Rozległ się wojowniczy okrzyk, topór wywijał w powietrzu korkociągi. Smok cofną się, zaskoczony nagłym atakiem. Szybko się jednak pozbierał i stanął przodem do napastnika. Stoick Ważki ponownie natarł. Czkawka w tym czasie szybko się podniósł z ziemi i chyłkiem umknął z pola rażenia. Posiniaczony i poobijany resztkami sił dowlókł się pod ścianę budynku i schował się między beczkami na wodę. Nie pofatygował się nawet by przesunąć Saczysmarka, który leżał nadal w tym samym miejscu. Niech leży, smok jest teraz zajęty czymś innym, na pewno nie zwróci uwagi na worek kartofli leżący na uboczu. Tymczasem walka nadal trwała. Obie strony atakowały zażarcie. W końcu jednak wódź wyspy ranił smoka w bok. Nie była to rana śmiertelna, jednak wystarczająca, by zniechęcić i wystraszyć przeciwnika. I tak się stało. Po krótkim wahaniu smok ustąpił. Wzbił się w górę i poleciał w stronę chmary drących się smoków, które właśnie łączyły się w jedną grupę i odlatywały z wioski. Atak właśnie się kończył. Czkawka, w końcu, mógł bez obawy o swoje życie wyjść z ukrycia. Minął bezwładnie leżące ciało Sączysmarka i chwiejącym krokiem podszedł do sapiącego z wysiłku mężczyzny. - Cześć… tato. * Czkawka masował obolałe ramię. Siniaki miał na całym ciele, ale lewa ręka ucierpiała najbardziej. - A teraz masz mi wszystko wytłumaczyć. - warknął Stoick, stojąc nad synem. - Co to miało znaczyć?! Byli już w domu. I dobrze, przynajmniej żaden mieszkaniec nie będzie słyszał wrzasków wodza. Choć Czkawka nie miał pewności, czy ściany nie przepuszczą żadnego dźwięku. Miał tez nadzieję, że Kilian już śpi. - Dlaczego w ogóle wychodziłeś z kuźni? - zadudnił Wiking. - Na dodatek naraziłeś Saczysmarka! Chłopak już nieraz miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec wolałby mieć na syna właśnie jego kuzyna. Ten przynajmniej nadawał się na wodza. No i nie był Czkawką, tym chudym niedorajdą, wiecznie pakującym się w kłopoty. Ciekawe, czy gdyby miał do wyboru, zamieniłby się na synów? - Naraziłem? Naraziłem?! - wybuchnął Czkawka. - Uratowałem mu skórę! Ten idiota chciał złapać Nocną Furię, stał na nieosłoniętym polu! Gdyby nie ja, nie skończyłby tylko na paru potłuczeniach! Wódź przez chwilę wpatrywał się w syna dziwnym wzrokiem. Czkawka nie wiedział, jaki wyraz przybrała jego twarz, gdyż w pokoju panował półmrok. - On nic nie robił, dygotał tylko ze strachu! - chłopak nie mógł się opanować. I to niech jeszcze on dostanie ochrzan za ocalenie kuzyna! - Słowem: po prostu uratowałem mu życie! Czy to oto masz do mnie pretensje?! Zapanowało milczenie. Nagle Czkawkę opuścił gniew i pewność siebie. Nigdy nie odzywał się do ojca w ten sposób. jak więc on zareaguje? Saczysmarka zabrano z trawnika i zawieziono do Ghoti, miejscowej szamanki. Ta uznała, że nic mu nie jest i nabazgrała, by go zabrali, bo ma za dużo roboty na głowie, by zajmować się jedynie oszołomionym młodzieńcem. No i zastanawiał się, co zrobi Smark, kiedy spotka go jutro rano. Właściwie, to trudno było to przewidzieć. - Dobrze więc. - głos Stoicka wybudził go z rozmyślań. - Dobrze się spisałeś w takim razie. Świetnie. Jestem z ciebie dumny. O reszcie porozmawiamy jutro. Idź już spać. Według Czkawki te słowa jednak były wypowiedziane tak bezbarwnym tonem, jakby Stoick w ogóle nie dosłyszał tych argumentów. C.D.N. No, liczę na parę komentarzy. :) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie był aż taki nudny. Jakiś krótszy wyszedł. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Wstał o brzasku i udał się do kuźni chcąc uniknąć wszelkich spojrzeń mieszkańców. O takiej wczesnej porze nie zastał nawet Pyskacza w pracy więc nie było obaw, że ktokolwiek teraz zwróci na niego uwagę. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, w wiosce panowała cisza. Wykonał do końca pracę, której wcześniej nie zdążył skończyć. Wszystkie stępione miecze były teraz naostrzone, a puklerze i tarcze dobrze wyczyszczone i zadbane. Nie miał już nic więcej do roboty. Nadal jednak było bardzo wcześnie, a on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do domu. Istniała bowiem szansa, że natknie się wtedy na ojca, którego dzisiaj postanowił unikać. Czkawka nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Z niechęcią powrócił myślami do wczorajszego wieczora. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że jego kuzyn chciał złapać Nocą Furię… Nocna Furia! Czkawka błyskawicznie przypomniał sobie o zestrzelonym smoku. Ten zapewne spadł gdzieś nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Nikt prócz Czkawki nie wiedział, że Nocna Furia została postrzelona. Harpun utknął w jej ciele, ale po tym, jak smok szarpał się, chcąc się od niego uwolnić, można wywnioskować, że pocisk nie utknął w korpusie. Inaczej sprawiałoby to smokowi duży ból. A więc rana na pewno nie jest śmiertelna i smok jeszcze żyje. Ale umrze, jeżeli się go nie znajdzie. Gdyby Sączysmark dowiedział się, że cel został trafiony, od razu zwołałby cała eskapadę Wikingów i pognałby na poszukiwania do lasu. Ten jednak nie zauważył całej sytuacji, gdyż by zajęty wydzieraniem się na swojego kuzyna. Czkawka niemal uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jednak mimo wszystko cieszył się, że Smark przegapił taką życiową szansę. I, biorąc wszystko ogólnie, całe wydarzenie wzięło nawet korzystny obrót spraw. Chłopak zamyślił się. Oczywiście pozostawała jeszcze sprawa Nocnej Furii. Pewnie mógłby zebrać ochotników i mógłby rozpocząć poszukiwania, zapewne jednak wydałoby się to podejrzane dla Sączysmarka. Ten uznałby, że Czkawka chce odebrać mu całą chwałę i przypisuje sobie jego zasługi. Bo ten tępy prosiak nadal myślał, że to on oddał strzał. Jednak gdyby nie znaleźli smoka, Czkawka mógłby ośmieszyć się jeszcze bardziej przed całym ludem. Zostawały więc dwie opcje: albo żyć dalej, zapominając o smoku, albo iść samemu do lasu i go szukać. Dobrze, ale co będzie, jak uda mu się znaleźć bestię? Co z nią zrobi? Jak ona zareaguje na jego widok? Czkawka przypomniał sobie rozmowę z wielkim, pomarańczowym smokiem. Ach, może wtedy gdyby powiedziałby coś więcej, co by mu teraz pomogło w tej sytuacji, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej! Smoki nie są głupie, Czkawka. Skoro nie są bezwzględnymi, głupimi stworzeniami za jakie biorą ich Wikingowie, to dlaczego atakują wioskę? Wszystko na swój powód. Powód, działanie i skutek. Ale nie zawsze tak łatwo jest to zrozumieć. Smoki na pewno mają więc powody, dlaczego atakują i niszczą jego osadę. Na pewno szukają zapasów, chcą też przeżyć. Przeżyć. Ale nie zawsze im się to udaje. Smoki przecież masowo giną, zbijane przez Wikingów. A skoro te stworzenia mają uczucia i inteligencję, co czują, kiedy ich bracia giną? Smutek, który z czasem zamienia się w chęć zemsty. A zemstę dokonują na tych, którzy najbardziej im się narazili. A więc wszystko było jasne. Smoki pragną zemsty. A ten wniosek prowadzi do zaburzenia i zrujnowania wszelkich zasad i faktów na temat smoków. Cała dotychczas uzbierana wiedza okazuje się więc fałszywa. Na pewno jednak musi być także zupełnie inny powód, by smoki plądrowały osadę. Zazwyczaj szukają pożywienia. Napady szczególnie występują w zimę, kiedy to nie ma ryb w morzu, bo te chowają się w głębinach. A więc smoki atakują, by po prostu przeżyć. By móc się pożywić. A ponieważ smoki były od wielu wieków i pokoleń największymi wrogami Wikingów, wszystko układa się w logiczną całość. Tyle, że teraz nasuwa się kolejne pytanie: dlaczego więc ten szurnięty olbrzym z nim rozmawiał? I dlaczego nie powiedział mu więcej? Zostawił po tej rozmowie więcej zagadek niż odpowiedzi. I jakim cudem w ogóle Czkawka go rozumiał? Jakim to możliwe, że porozumiewał się z nim tak, że obie strony doskonale się rozumiały? Smok jakby mówił mową, którą posługuje się Czkawka. Ale przecież smoki tak nie potrafią! Na litość boską, dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane?! Westchnął zrezygnowany. Robiło się coraz później, niedługo mieszkańcy zaczną się krzątać po wiosce i nie będzie szans, by niespostrzeżonym wyrwać się do lasu. Właściwie, to i tak nie ma nic ciekawego do roboty. A życia miał ostatnio tak dosyć, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby taka Furia rozszarpała go na strzępy. * - Wychodzi na to, że zgubiłem smoka. - powiedział z przekąsem, chyba po raz dziesiąty okrążając to samo drzewo. Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził już na szukaniu. Z położenia słońca wywnioskował, że dochodzi już południe, więc na pewno kilka godzin już błądzi po tym lesie w kółko, próbując znaleźć igłę w stogu siana. Zapewne smok już się wyniósł, wyswobodziwszy się z liny i harpuna. Rana z pewnością nie była duża, więc ból nie był silny. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie,by wziąć nogi za pas i wylecieć w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. A Czkawka chodził po lesie od rana jak głupi, właściwie teraz już bez celu. Bo po co uganiać się za czymś, co już uciekło i z pewnością nie wróci? Równie dobrze mógłby próbować złapać wiatr w polu. Nie zauważył korzenia. Potknął się i padł jak długi, przy okazji mocno wyrżnął gębą o ziemię. Po prostu wspaniale. Czy jego zawsze musi przytrafiać się najgorsze?! Z głuchym stęknięciem wstał i otrzepał się z resztek ziemi i mchu. Rozdrażniony już miał zawrócić, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał. Kiedyś tutaj na pewno pięła się potężna sosna. Teraz ta była złamana na pół, z jej pnia sterczały drzazgi. Drzewo było przewalone. Na pewno nie dokonała tego zwykła wichura, bo takowej ostatnio nie było, ani drzewo nie złamało się ze starości - było stosunkowo młode. Ruszył dalej. Natrafił na kolejne, tak samo zniszczone drzewo. Przeskoczył przez zwalony pień i schował się za stertą głazów. Bez większego przekonania wyjrzał zza ich krawędzi nie zachowując żadnych środków ostrożności. Zachłysnął się z niemego przerażenia, jakie go w tej chwili dopadło. Zdołał się jedynie szybko ponownie schować za skałą. Powoli uspokajał oddech. W dole leżał smok. Ciemny gad miał splątany ogon i nogi, a teraz leżał bezwładnie poniżej kryjówki Czkawki. Nic więcej chłopak nie dojrzał. A więc jednak ją znalazł. Udało mu się. Wyjął zza paska swój krótki nożyk. Tylko to miał przy sobie. Zeskoczył ze skały w dół, do malutkiej polanki. Bezgłośnie wylądował na ziemi i błyskawicznie uskoczył do najbliższego głazu, który dawał mu bezpieczne schronienie i krył przed wzrokiem smoka. Chyłkiem przemknął tuż obok skały i stanął przodem do bestii. Ta się nawet nie ruszyła, jedynie oddychała równo, powoli. Czkawka mógł się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Długie, wielkie skrzydła, teraz powyginane i związane grubą liną. Pysk był płaski. Smok cały był czarny, jego ciemne łuski lśniły w słońcu. Bestia bez wątpienia była przerażająco silna, zdolna powalić dorosłego mężczyznę. A on był tylko chłopcem. I na dodatek z niezbyt imponującą budową. Zastanowił się, co powinien zrobić dalej. Rozwiązać liny? Puścić go wolno? Tyle, że zapewne wtedy smok go zabije. I tyle będzie. Rozejrzał się. Na uboczu leżał harpun. Był lekko pobrudzony krwią, wokół niego leżały pojedyncze łuski. Ale gdzie była rana? Do rzeczywistości przywołał go cichy pomruk. Smok się budził. Kiedy tylko otworzył ślepia, wlepił swój przerażony wzrok w młodzieńca. Chłopak zauważył, jak czysto zielone są jego oczy. Nigdy takich nie widział. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zabiciem potwora. Tyle, że niby jak miałby to zrobić? Tym śmiesznym nożem kuchennym, który właśnie trzymał w ręku? Owszem, z pewnością ostrze nadawało się do cięcia upieczonej wołowiny, ale nie do przecinania twardych jak stal łusek. Smok z pewnością go jednak zabije, jeżeli nie zrozumie, że chłopak chce dla niego dobrze. A może by mu tak to… powiedzieć? - Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy… - wyszeptał, najdelikatniej jak umiał. - Jestem beznadziejnym Wikingiem, nie dam rady cię zabić. - „To na pewno było świetne pocieszenie!” - pomyślał w duchu z ironią. - Mogę cię uwolnić. Smok najwyraźniej nawet nie chciał zwrócić na niego uwagi. Zaczął się szarpać, jednak liny ani drgnęły. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. - pomyślał, zanim się opanował. Przyłapał się na tym, że głęboko patrzy w oczy gada. Nie czuł już tych zawrotów głowy jak podczas pierwszej rozmowy. Ten znieruchomiał, najwyraźniej całkowicie zaskoczony. Po chwili Czkawka usłyszał cichy pomruk w swojej głowie. Bez problemu go jednak zrozumiał. Skąd mogę mieć taką pewność? Przecież to ty mnie zestrzeliłeś. Czkawkę zamurowało. A więc go poznał. Musiałem coś zrobić, abyś nie zabił mnie i mojego kuzyna. - uznał, że powiedzenie prawdy jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. - Celowałeś plazmą prosto na nas. Właściwie to tak, na początku chciałem was zabić. - powiedział obojętnym głosem smok, a Czkawkę zdumiało to, z jaką lekkością wyznaje mu tą prawdę. - A ty tylko się broniłeś. To była twoja decyzja, że nas zaatakowałeś. W sumie prawda. - ''smok przyznał mu rację. - ''Ale nadal nie mam dowodu, że mogę ci zaufać. Wystarczy taki, że z tobą rozmawiam? Gad zmrużył oczy. Przechylił głowę, jego pysk przybrał bardziej łagodny wyraz. Kim jesteś? Właściwie to nikim. Równie dobrze mogłoby mnie tu nie być. Wtedy prawdopodobnie bym umarł, ponieważ byś tutaj nie przyszedł. A tamten wieśniak by mnie zestrzelił i zabił. ''- smok z trudem dobierał słowa. Najwyraźniej zbyt często tak nie rozmawiał. A na pewno nie z człowiekiem. - ''No chyba, że jednak mimo wszystko mnie nie uwolnisz i zostawisz. To zależy, czy kiedy tylko cię uwolnię, nie rzucisz się na mnie. Obiecuję, że będę spokojny. ''- Smok skulił uszy i zniżył łeb, jakby chciał udowodnić Czkawce, jaki jest niegroźny i, że nie ma się czego bać. Czkawka dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmawia z Nocną Furią. Było to zaskakujące, z jaką łatwością mu to przychodziło. Tyle, że gdyby pomarańczowy smok nigdy nie rozpocząłby rozmowy, teraz Czkawka by tego nie potrafił. Czuł się trochę jakby obudziła się w nim wrodzona umiejętność, o której nawet nie miał pojęcia. Chłopak zaczął przecinać liny. Niestety był świadom tego, że w tej chwili zdradza swój lud. Dziwne, bo w ogóle nie czuł się winny. Kiedy tylko wszystkie więzy pękły, smok zaczął się podnosić. Nie był aż taki wielki, na jakiego się na początku wydawał. Był najwyżej nieco wyższy od Czkawki, kiedy stał na czterech nogach. Zachwiał się. Wbił świdrujący wzrok w Czkawkę. Chłopak nie mógł odgadnąć, co się w nich kryje, z jakim wyrazem smok na niego patrzy. ''Masz coś do jedzenia? Czkawka zdębiał. A więc tylko o to mu chodziło? Sięgnął do swojej torby na ramię i po omacku wyciągnął rybę, która tak naprawdę była jego drugim śniadaniem. Powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń z ryba w stronę smoka. Ten spojrzał z ukosa na jedzenie. Chłopak mógł przysiąść, że słyszał burczenie dochodzące z jego brzucha. Nocna Furia skuliła się lekko. Wyciągnęła szyję, nadal mając na widoku drugą rękę Czkawki. Znieruchomiała. Nagle z jej gardła wydobył się głośny warkot. Czkawka podskoczył jak oparzony, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nastawienia smoka. Spojrzał za jego wzrokiem i dojrzał swój nóż, nadal tkwiący za jego paskiem. Jednym szybkim ruchem wydobył go z pochwy i rzucił między drzewa. Tym razem smok wziął rybę niemal bez wahania. Otworzył pysk, pokazując gładkie dziąsła. - Ha, ty nie masz zębów… - powiedział zdziwiony Czkawka na głos. - A przysiągłbym, że… Nagle białe zęby wystrzeliły na wierzch i smok porwał rybę. - … masz… Smok zamruczał, kiedy połknął poczęstunek. Dziękować. - zaśmiał się. c.d.n. Jakiś strasznie długi wyszedł. Mam nadzieję, że to strawicie. :3 No i poza tym - jak tam rozpoczęcie roku i najwspanialszy dzień w roku, a mianowicie pierwszy września?* *jakby ktoś nie wyczuł, to była ironia... -.-''' ROZDZIAŁ 8 Dlaczego w ogóle tutaj przyszedłeś? - Czkawkę zaskoczyło to pytanie. Starał się nie patrzeć na Nocną Furię. Mimo, że miał pewność, iż ta nie zrobi mu krzywdy, czuł się dziwnie w jej towarzystwie. A najgorsze było to, że smok zadawał pytania, na które chłopak nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Czy smoki zawsze muszą być takie ciekawskie? - Bo ja wiem? - wydukał. - Bo na pewno nie chciałem, aby znalazł cię ktoś inny. Dlaczego? - A chciałbyś? Nie. - smok parsknął, rozgniewany, że chłopak nie może podać mu prostych odpowiedzi. Postanowił przejść do czegoś lżejszego. - Jak masz na imię? Czkawkę zdziwiła nagła zmiana nastawienia. Ale mimo to cieszył się, że smok przestał mu zadawać problematyczne pytania. Już wcześniej doszedł do wniosku, że chyba trafił mu się beznadziejny przypadek. - Czkawka. A ty? Ja nie mam imienia. - powiedziała Nocna Furia ku zdziwieniu chłopca. - Rodzice nie zdążyli mi go nadać. Właściwie, to smoki powinny sobie same wybierać imiona. Ale mi to nie idzie. - smok potrząsnął łbem, jakby sobie coś przypomniał - Nadal mi nie dopowiedziałeś na pytanie kim jesteś. - rzekł niecierpliwie. Czkawka powoli nabierał zaufania do smoka. Może gad był ciekawski i wścibski, ale nawet zabawny jak na przerażający Pomiot Burzy. - Jestem synem wodza wyspy i dziedzicem tronu. - wyrecytował niechętnie. - Mimo to czuję się jak popychadło, nic więcej niż niepotrzebny śmieć w wiosce. Dlaczego? - spytał spokojnie smok. Czkawce wydawało się, że widzi w jego oczach zauważył współczucie, ale i zrozumienie. - Bo każdy mnie za takiego uważa. Nie jestem nikomu potrzebny, ojciec ma znacznie lepszego następce niż ja. Mój kuzyn będzie świetnym wodzem. Ja jestem mało ważny, o ile nie w ogóle. A wszystko dlatego, że urodziłem się za wcześnie i z tego powodu jestem taki drobny w porównaniu z rówieśnikami.- chłopak westchnął zdając sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział. Przez całe życie starał się tłumić to przeczucie, wmawiał sobie, że kiedyś wszystko się zmieni. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz w życiu komukolwiek to powiedział. I ktokolwiek chciał go wysłuchać. A twoja matka? - Nie żyje. Zginęła podczas jednego z ataków. Zabił ją smok. Skąd to wiesz? - oczy smoka zabłysły dziwnym blaskiem. - Bo każdy tak mówi. Widzieli, jak odlatuje z nią w szponach. A czy ona kiedykolwiek zabiła jakiegoś smoka? Czy kiedykolwiek wyrządziła im jakąś szkodę? Bo smok musiał mieć jakiś powód, skoro ja porwał i zabił. Smoki nie są takie niesprawiedliwe jak ludzie, a przynajmniej tak wynika z moich obserwacji i przede wszystkim z twojej opowieści. - mruknął smok z niesmakiem. - Nie… A przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje, nie pamiętam jej. Ale każdy mówi, że była szalona. Nie zabijała smoków, ona chciała je… chronić. - wyjąkał. Nastała przejmująca cisza. Chłopak spojrzał na Nocną Furię, która teraz usadowiła się na jednej ze skał i wygrzewała się na słońcu. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć, jak w tej chwili najstraszniejsza smocza bestia bardzo przypomina czarnego kociaka. Zmrużyła swoje wielkie, zielonożółte ślepia, jakby rozważała nad bardzo ważną sprawą. W końcu Czkawka usłyszał słowa smoka w swoim umyśle: '' A więc ona żyje.'' Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem gad się nie przejęzyczył albo czy się z niego nie naśmiewa. Nie usłyszał jednak ani kropli kpiny czy pogardy w jego głosie, jedynie kamienną powagę i szczerą prawdę. - Co?! Zgłupiałeś?! Ona nie żyje! Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie krzyknął na smoka. Ten jednak zdawał się tak niewzruszony jak przedtem i nawet nie zareagował na nagły wybuch gniewu. Ty tylko tak myślisz. A czasem nie wszystko, w co wierzysz jest prawdą. Według mnie ona żyje. Tylko ty po prostu o tym nie wiesz, tak samo jak ci wszyscy gruboskórni ludzie w wiosce, którzy tylko chcą wierzyć w swoje idee i rzeczy, które nie wymagają większego zastanowienia się. Wystarczy im prosta, na pierwszy rzut oka niepodważalna prawda, by we wszystko uwierzyli. Tak zauważyłem. - prychnął smok, jakby chciał jeszcze podkreślić swoje słowa. - Ale ty taki nie jesteś. - dodał. - W takim razie sugerujesz, że…? Że ona żyje. Smok ją porwał prawdopodobnie z jakiegoś powodu, ale jej na pewno nie zabił. Jeżeli więc nie zginęła z innych przyczyn, na pewno jeszcze żyje. - smok zaczął lizać swoją łapę z resztek krwi. Czkawka nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że widzi przed sobą słodkiego, zupełnie niegroźnego kotka. To, co usłyszał, całkowicie zbiło go z nóg. Jego matka żyje! Jakim cudem smok jej nie zabił? Gdzie jest? Co robi? Dlaczego nie wróciła? To ostatnie pytanie na pewno było najważniejsze. Skoro przeżyła, dlaczego jej tu nie ma? Myśli Czkawki gnały jak szalone. By się trochę uspokoić postanowił zjechać na inną, bezpieczniejszą ścieżkę i porozmawiać o czymś lżejszym. Próbując opanować drżący głos zapytał: - A ty? Kim tak właściwie jesteś? Straszliwą bestią, bezwzględnym potworem. A przynajmniej za takiego każdy mnie bierze. Strach się mnie bać. - smok przewrócił się na plecy na kamieniu i jakby udowodnić chłopcu, że to nieprawda, najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął machać łapami za motylkiem latającym nad jego pyskiem. Tak bardzo wdał się w zabawę, że opanował się dopiero wtedy, gdy Czkawka wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem na widok Nocnej Furii uganiającej się za owadem i młócącej łapami w powietrzu, próbując złapać motylka. Widok był tak komiczny, że chłopak opanować się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Smok przekręcił się na brzuch i wywalił język, sam się śmiejąc, wydając z siebie dziwne gardłowe pomruki i niemal szczeknięcia, co miało być śmiechem. Ale ja myślę, że nim nie jestem. - gad wykrzywił pysk w dziwnym grymasie. Powoli odsłaniać dziąsła. - Widzisz? Uśmiecham się! Chłopak odwzajemnił dziwaczny, smoczy uśmiech. - Masz rodzinę? Miałem. - powiedział smok. - Miałem dwóch braci starszych i silniejszych ode mnie. Dobrze ich pamiętam, bo opiekowali się mną, kiedy rodzice zmarli. Nie wiem, gdzie są teraz. - mruknął smok obojętnym tonem, a chłopak zastanawiał się, czy między nimi panowały dobre relacje. Po chwili Czkawka i zadał pytanie, które od samego początku go nurtowało: - Dlaczego w ogóle nie odlecisz, tylko ze mną rozmawiasz? Smok wyprostował się na skale, nadal grzejąc grzbiet w promieniach słonecznych. Przeciągnął się. Bo rozmawianie z tobą jest przyjemne. - powiedział zaspanym głosem. Czkawka poczuł, że gad ma chyba rację. Rozmowa ze SMOKIEM mimo wszystko była nawet przyjemna. I nie miał obaw, że ktokolwiek ich usłyszy. Ale przecież… Ile czasu już upłynęło odkąd zniknął w wiosce? Nie, żeby obchodziło go zdanie mieszkańców,ale Stoick jedynie się wścieknie, kiedy nie będzie mógł go znaleźć, by ten wykonał jakaś robotę. - Muszę już iść. Smok znieruchomiał i wbił w niego swoje nieruchome ślepia. Dlaczego? - zadał dziecinne pytanie. Czkawka już wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę, że smok na pewno nie jest dorosły. Nie był dostojny jak dojrzałe smoki, raczej jak rozbrykany, wiecznie niewinny nastolatek. Nocna Furia na pewno była młoda. - Bo dostanę opieprz. - wypalił. To było akurat pewne. Nawet cię lubię. Dlatego jutro będę tu czekał. - smok ponownie się uśmiechnął dziwnie wyginając pysk i zanim chłopak mógł zdać sobie sprawę, co właśnie usłyszał, gad rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. A potem runął jak długi w dół z głośnym łomotem. Do uszu Czkawki doszedł ryk przerażenia, kiedy nagle kończyny smoka odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Smok z powrotem znalazł się na ziemi. - Co to było? - zawołał Czkawka. Nie był pewny, czy to nie kolejny wybryk Nocnej Furii pragnącej zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. N… ni…e… nie… wiem… - wyjąkał smok i złożył skrzydła, próbując doprowadzić się do porządku po nieudanym manewrze lotniczym. - To przez ogon, nie mogłem złapać wiatru i dobrze go ułożyć… Szybko odwrócił głowę. Czkawka podążył za jego wzrokiem i natrafił na lotkę smoka. A właściwie miejsce, gdzie ta powinna się znajdować. Z ogona sterczała tylko jedna po jednej stronie, po drugiej nie było śladu. Resztki zaschniętej krwi przylepiły się do jej nasady. Ciesz wypłynęła zapewne wtedy, kiedy błona się oderwała. Musiało to się wydarzyć przynajmniej wczoraj wieczorem, gdyż smok najwyraźniej nie odczuwał bólu i nawet do tej chwili nie zauważył braku lotki. Gdzie jest mój ogon?! Zawył wściekle, tym razem na głos. Czkawka lekko się skulił wiedząc już, co stało się z zaginioną częścią ogona. Nocna Furia wbiła wściekły wzrok z chłopaka, który zaczął dygotać ze strachu. Miła atmosfera prysła w mgnieniu oka. To przez ten harpun! - zaryczał gniewnie smok świdrując ludzkiego chłopca wzrokiem. - Przez ciebie! - Ja… n-nie w-wiedz-działem-m… - pisnął przerażony Czkawka. - Wybacz… N-nie odrrr-rośnie? Nie, nie odrośnie nowa! - w głosie smoka było raczej teraz słychać rozpacz niż gniew. Wydawało się, że za chwile może się rozpłakać niczym małe dziecko. - To przez to, że tamten przerośnięty dzieciak we mnie mierzył. - zachlipał. - Przykro mi… - Czkawce zrobiło się żal smoka, który teraz wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie i był chodzącym nieszczęściem. - Wymyślę coś, obiecuję. Smok spojrzał na niego martwym wzrokiem i mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Czkawka udał, że nie słyszał tej uszczypliwej uwagi. C.D.N. c: ROZDZIAŁ 9 Kilian znużony leżał na swoim łóżku i tępym wzrokiem patrzył się w sufit. Nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, a jako ośmiolatek wiecznie musiał mieć jakieś zajęcie. I był bardzo niecierpliwy. Nawet nie próbował szukać towarzystwa u Stoicka, którego nie brał nawet za wuja. Ten zachowywał się, jakby Kiliana nie było w domu i nie obchodziło go, co ten robi. Cóż, to zapewne dlatego, że chłopiec nie miał nawet dziewięciu lat i po prostu nie był obiektem godnym jakiekolwiek uwagi ze strony wodza, który miał znacznie ważniejsze sprawy niż zajmowanie się jakimś bachorem. Dlatego chłopiec niecierpliwie czekał na powrót Czkawki. Było już popołudnie, a nikt od rana go nie widział. Chłopak zniknął, zanim wszyscy zdążyli wstać i nikt do tej pory go nie widział. I to Kilian chyba jako jedyny czekał na jego powrót. Bo STRASZNIE mu się nudziło. I nie miał co robić. Zrezygnowany i znudzony wstał z łóżka i przemierzył krótką odległość, jaka dzieliła go do okna, nawet nie zakładając butów. Wyjrzał prze okno, bo to było aktualnie jedną czynnością, jaką mógł wykonać. Rozejrzał się po nudnym krajobrazie, jaki rozciągał się, gdziekolwiek spojrzeć. Domy, domy, domy, mieszkańcy, domy, twierdza i domy. Te nawet zasłaniały linię horyzontu i miejsce, gdzie może stykało się z niebem. Pojedyncze drzewa rosły tam, a daleko widać było ciemną granicę dzikiego lasu. Widok z okna zawsze był taki sam, nigdy się nie zmieniał, nie gwarantował niczego nowego. Nawet śnieżyca, grad czy deszcz ni zmieniał krajobrazu, bo Kilian i tak wiele razy widział wioskę pokrytą śniegiem, szronem, lodem, wodą i wszelkim innym. I dlatego właśnie ten widok z okna po prostu dla Kila był NUDNY. Ach, no w końcu! Kilian niemal krzyknął ze szczęścia, kiedy zobaczył chudą postać idącą w kierunku domu. Nareszcie, ile można czekać? Chłopiec poczekał, aż Czkawka wejdzie do drewnianego budynku i wybiegł na schody, by jego brat od razu nie wchodził do swojego pokoju. - Gdzie byłeś? - spytał, chcą chociaż porozmawiać. Dla Czkawki taka normalna rozmowa była odmianą, więc odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, kiedy udało mu się ułożyć słowa: Byłem na spacerze i tyle. - mruknął. - A gdzie? - W lesie. - Czkawka uśmiechnął się na widok zdesperowanej miny młodszego brata. - O co chodzi? - Czekałem. - Mhm. Czkawka już od samego początku wydawał się jakiś markotny. A Kilian to zauważył bez trudu i wiedział, że jego brat nie jest w najlepszym nastroju. Muszę coś załatwić, Kilian. Mina chłopca zrzedła. Czy on ciągle musi przebywać poza domem?! Nie może trochę posiedzieć w miejscu? - Znowu? - zajęczał. - Idę tylko do kuźni, daj spokój. - Czkawka wpakował do torby jakieś swoje notatki i ołówki oraz kilka przyrządów. Kilian nigdy nie wiedział,do czego one służą i niby jak mogą uprościć życie, skoro same zdawały się bardzo skomplikowane. Czkawka widząc jego smutną minkę dodał szybko, uśmiechając się pod nosem: - Jeżeli chcesz, możesz iść ze mną. Niemal roześmiał się, słysząc mały okrzyk triumfu. * Pyskacz, ale opowiedz jeszcze raz, jak to było. - poprosił Śledzik, żując kawałek mięsa, który oderwał od jednego z kurzych skrzydełek, które trzymał w swoich pulchnych rękach. Śledzik był wysoki, ale i przy tym gruby. Jego okrągła twarz zawsze była czymś zafascynowana, a sam chłopak był bardzo inteligentny, na pewno posiadał najwięcej rozumu i rozwagi z całej paczki Saczysmarka. No i zawsze lubił czytać książki, był „chodzącą encyklopedią”, jak nazywał go Smark. - Oooh, w takim razie nie dam się prosić! - westchnął kowal i zaczął mocować się z udkiem kurczaka. Było już zupełnie ciemno, a oni siedzieli przy ognisku. Oni, czyli wszyscy młodzi Wikingowie, którzy teraz będą uczestniczyć w Smoczym Szkoleniu. Szóstka: Sączysmark, który już zdołał odzyskać swój dawny charakter i znów był tym nadętym prosiakiem co kiedyś, Śledzik, głupia dwójka cymbałów-bliźniaków, niemal identycznych do siebie: Szpadka i Mieczyk, Astrid, blond wojowniczka i Czkawka, który najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony, że znalazł się w takowym towarzystwie. Niestety tradycja nakazywała, że ognisko powinno rozpoczynać coroczne Szkolenie, które w tym roku miało zacząć się za tydzień, ale młodzi rekruci już teraz zaczynali się przygotowywać do Szkolenia . Podczas takiego ogniska spotykali się jedynie uczniowie i ich nauczyciel, który snuł historie o ich ludzie oraz opowiadał o smokach. A Czkawka chciał znaleźć się wszędzie indziej, byle właśnie nie tu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przez resztę wieczoru słuchać dudniącego śmiechu Smarka, który przypominał raczej kwiczenie zarzynanej świni, ani oglądać przepychanek bliźniaków, które na pewno wdadzą się w bójkę. Chłopak już wiele razy zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że dwa tak odmienne przeciwieństwa są rodzeństwem. Prócz niemal identycznego wyglądu i głupoty różnili się dosłownie WSZYSTKIM. - Nogę straciłem podczas jednego z ataków. Walczyłem wtedy z Ponocnikiem. Drań uszedł z życiem, na dodatek był chyba głodny, bo nie pogardził moją brudną, śmierdzącą kończyną. Najzwyczajniej w świecie ją odgryzł, razem z butem. Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że jeżeli noga mu nie zaszkodzi, to przynajmniej moje obuwie utknie mu w gardle. - rzekł z mocą Pyskacz, odgryzając wielki kawał pieczonego nad ogniem mięsa. - Następnie zaś nie minął tydzień, a jakiś koleżka odgryzł mi rękę, najwyraźniej dowiedziawszy się od tamtego o tym, jaki jestem smaczny. - powiedział wojownik wykwintnie. „ "Zazdroszczę szczęścia” - pomyślał z ironią Czkawka. - Jak ja ich nienawidzę! - wypalił Smark z nienawiścią w oczach wpatrując się w swojego małego, upieczonego już kurczaka nabitego na krótkie widły. - Czego? Kurczaków? - zdziwił się Mieczyk, dźgając swojego palcem, najwyraźniej zamierzając go dokładnie zbadać. - Są smaczne! - wtrąciła Szpadka. - I takie soczyste! Jak możesz ich nienawidzić? - zdumiała się. - Nie kurczaki! - wrzasnął Sączysmark. - Smoki, imbecyle! Chodzi o te latające gady, durnie! - spojrzał z furią w oczach na bliźniaków. Następnie kontynuował: - Kiedyś odpłacę pańską piękną rękę i nogę! Każdemu smokowi jakiemu spotkam, odgryzę łapy! I to tymi zębami! - wskazał palcem na swoje białe siekacze, które specjalnie wyszczerzył. - E tam, jak już macie coś odgryzać, to odgryzajcie skrzydła lub ogon. Taki już wam nie ucieknie. Smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok. - rzekł Pyskacz ściszonym głosem, machając im przed twarzą oderwanym kurzym skrzydełkiem, które po chwili zaczął ogołacać z mięsa. Czkawka podniósł wzrok znad płomieni. Piątka nastolatków zaśmiała się, wtórując kowalowi. Każdy z nich marzył, by okryć się w przyszłości chwałą na polu bitwy, by w końcu zabić swojego pierwszego smoka. Będą mieli okazję, kiedy wykażą się na Szkoleniu. - Już się nie mogę doczekać, a ty brat? - Szpadka szturchnęła Mieczyka łokciem. Nie przeszkadzaj mi teraz, Szpadka! - chłopak machnął ręką, jakby chciał ją odepchnąć. - Próbuję się skupić! - Niby na czym? - spytała dziewczyna z pełnymi ustami drobiu. - Przesłuchuję moją kolację! Chcę wiedzieć, w czym ten kurczak zawinił Sączysmarkowi! - Ale wy jesteście głupi… - zawołał Sączysmark przewracając oczami. - Ogarniecie się? - Ależ to byłoby wspaniałe! - wykrzyknął niespodziewanie Śledzik, przerywając niezwykle ciekawą konwersację Smarka i bliźniaków na temat przesłuchiwania jedzenia i niesamowitej ludzkiej głupocie. Wikingowie odwrócili się w jego stronę. - A gdyby tak zabić smoka od środka? No wiecie, by nadal móc ruszać tą odgryzioną ręką? Można by go wtedy uśmiercić go od wewnątrz, miażdżąc trzustkę lub serce? - zaaferował się Śledzik. Wszyscy równocześnie wydali z siebie jęki świadczące o tym, że to wielce ohydny i zły pomysł. Nikt się jednak nie wypowiadał na temat idei Śledzika. Nikt jednak także nie zauważył, że Czkawka zniknął, zostawiając swojego nawet nietkniętego kurczaka na ławie. ROZDZIAŁ 10 - Szczerbata Mordko! - zawołał Czkawka rozglądając się po dolince w poszukiwaniu smoka. Ten, co dziwne, zniknął, jakby wsiąkł w ziemie. - Szczerbatek… - Szczerbatek? To coś nowego, podoba mnie się. Rozumiem, że od dzisiaj mnie tak będziesz zwać? Nocna Furia wyszła zza głazu, na którym najwyraźniej się wygrzewała, opalając swoje czarne łuski, by te były jeszcze bardziej błyszczące. Zobacz! - Czkawka wyprężył się z dumy, kiedy podstawił pod nos smoka dziwny, podłużny, materiałowy przedmiot. Szczerbatek powąchał dziwny przedmiot i prychnął, czując nowy zapach. - Co to jest? Wycieraczka? Czkawka prychnął pogardliwie na tą docinkę. Schował z powrotem przyrząd przed wzrokiem smoka, a zamiast tego postawił przed gadem apetycznie pachnący kosz. Z jej wnętrza wyleciały na trawę ryby o oślizgłych, mokrych ciałach. Czyli przysmak smoków. To dla ciebie. Rozumiem, że to częściowe przeprosiny na obcięcie ogona? - fuknął smok, ale z apetytem zaczął pochłaniać zawartość. „Przynajmniej na chwilę się czymś zajął” - mruknął w duchu Czkawka, kiedy nagle gad podskoczył niespodziewanie i przybrał pozycję obronną. Co? - spytał chłopak. Już wcześniej postanowił, że będzie mówił do smoka normalnie, bo od dłuższych myślowych rozmów zaczynała go boleć głowa. - Zwariowałeś? Tu nic nie ma. - Wężżż… - smok wydał dziwne chrapliwe warknięcie rozłożył skrzydła w przestrachu. Źrenice zwęziły się do samych czarnych kresek na tle zielonożółtych tęczówek. Czkawka podszedł do kosza i przez chwilę macał ręką między śliskim pożywieniem smoka. Skrzywił się, kiedy jego dłoń została oblepiona przez galaretowaty śluz. Wyciągną z kosza podłużnego, paskowanego węgorza. - Węż! - zaskrzeczał Szczerbatek. - Już, już, spokojnie, wyrzucam go! - chłopak zamachnął się i wrzucił martwą rybę do jeziorka po środku małej dolinki otoczonej przez dosłownie pionowe skały. Miejsce to było doskonale ukryte i do doliny można było wejść tylko przez jedną szczelinę w skale. I tą drogą właśnie przyszedł Czkawka. A Szczerbatek był tutaj bezpieczny i nie było szans, by ktokolwiek znalazłby to miejsce. Kto by pomyślał, że straszliwa bestia będzie bała się węgorzy. Kiedy Nocna Furia zaczęła delektować się przyniesionym przez chłopaka jedzeniem, Czkawka dyskretnie i powoli zaczął rozkładać swój sprzęt i podszedł do uszkodzonego ogona. Rozłożył „wycieraczkę” i rozwinął pasek mocujący. Zamknął klamrę i dokładnie przymocował płótno do ogona. Siedział nad protezą cały wczorajszy wieczór, kiedy to zerwał się z posiedzenia szkoleniowego, o ile można to tak ironicznie nazwać. Do północy zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. A następną część nocy spędził w kuźni, wytapiając pręty, zszywając i ciąć materiał, oraz projektować lotkę. Wcześniej, ukradkiem narysował Nocną Furię, gdy ta zasnęła na kamieniu. Dzięki temu miał podstawę, na której skonstruował protezę. - No co, chyba będzie się trzymać, nie? - mruknął pod nosem, rozkładając przypiętą lotkę na trawie. Wymiary były idealne, jedynie kolor się nie zgadzał. Niestety chłopak nie znalazł czarnego materiału, więc użył brązowego. „Też mi różnica” - pomyślał. Smok właśnie skończył pożerać ryby. Wyjął swój wielki łeb z kosza, w którym na chwilę się zaklinował. Gdzie jest ten ludź? Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył siedzącego mu na ogonie. Czy on kompletnie zwariował? Co on tam robił? Nocna Furia poczuła, że prócz chłopaka na ogonie zalega coś więcej. Coś, co zajmuje miejsce lotki. Lotki! Szczerbatej Mordzie opadły skrzydła. Ma lotkę?! Niewiele myśląc rozłożył ogromne, błoniaste skrzydła. Zapomniał o Czkawce, który nadal siłował się z lotką i gwałtownie wystrzelił w powietrze. Chłopak wrzasnął z przerażenia i mocniej przytrzymał się smoczego ogona. Lotka pod wpływem wiatru z powrotem zwinęła się, a gad zaczął spadać. Nie, nie! Czkawka z trudem wyciągnął rękę i wyprostował protezę, a smok natychmiast znów wzbił się w górę. wydał z siebie okrzyk zwycięstwa, kiedy znów poczuł wiatr pozwalający mu latać. Ale Czkawka nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Uczepiony ogona niewiele widział, a tak szczerze to nawet nie chciał widzieć, bo z pewnością by wtedy spadł i gruchnął o ziemię. Ponownie krzyknął, kiedy gad zaczął pikować w dół, a następnie, nisko nad jeziorkiem skręcił w lewo. Siła była tak wielka, że Czkawkę zdmuchnęło z ogona. Wpadł z pluskiem do wody kilka metrów dalej. Proteza złożyła się, smok stracił równowagę i także zanurzył się w lodowatym jeziorze. Chłopak, dygocąc i kaszląc, wyszedł na ląd. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Lecieli! Przez krótki czas, ale smok leciał! a więc jego wynalazek może działać, trzeba go tylko nieco ulepszyć… Wzrok młodego Wikinga padł na parskającego z oburzenia smoka, który chwilę po nim wygramolił się na trawę. Ale by jego plan mógł zadziałać, gad musi się zgodzić. Mogę ci pomóc… - powiedział Czkawka wpatrując się w zielony oczy gada, kiedy ten nieco się uspokoił. Nadal obydwoje ociekali strumieniami wody. - Mogę sprawić, że znów będziesz latał. Tylko ty musisz się zgodzić. Pysk smoka pozostał obojętny.Najwyraźniej gad się zastanawiał. Chłopak powoli wyciągnął rękę w stronę głowy smoka. Nigdy jeszcze tak naprawdę go nie dotykał, nie licząc lotu na gapę. Nigdy jednak nie dotknął jego łusek wtedy, gdy Szczerbatek na to pozwolił. Smok mimowolne warknął. Czkawka nie cofnął ręki, ale zadrżał. A co, jeśli tak naprawdę się mylił, i smoki są nieprzewidywalne i okrutne? Odwrócił głowę tak, by nie patrzył w oczy smoka, ani by ten nie widział jego oczu. Powoli, jeszcze dalej, wyciągał rękę. I przez chwilę myślał, że za chwilę naprawdę wszystko będzie stracone, że smok mu nie zaufa. Poniósł głowę z niedowierzaniem, kiedy pod palcami poczuł twarde, gładkie łuski. Ciepło smoka przeniknęło przez jego skórę. Zgoda. * Zadanie wcale nie było takie łatwe. Owszem, chłopak wprowadził kilka poprawek, ale nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak stworzyć mechanizm, który pozwoli mu jak najlepiej sterować ogonem smoka. I nie miał pojęcia, jak takie urządzenie powinno wyglądać. Bo było niemożliwe, by smok mógł sterować protezą. To było niewykonalne. Próbował wielu metod: za pomocą linki, która trzymał w ręku, próbował rozkładać i zamykać protezę z zależności od lotu.Tyle, że okazało się, że lotki mają wiele ustawień i poz, które pozwalały, by smok wykonywał przeróżne akrobacje. Więc protezą trzeba jakoś sterować, by smok mógł latać. Jedynym pomysłem, jaki przychodził mu do głowy, były strzemiona. Ustawiając je odpowiednio za pomocą ruchów stopy, mógłby ustawiać lotkę. Trzeba by jednak poprowadzić mechanizm od boku smoka, aż po koniec jego ogona. I musiał zrobić to tak, by wszelkie linki i pręty nie przeszkadzały smokowi. I aby jak najmniej rzucały się w oczy. Rozpoczął więc misterną pracę trzeciego dnia rano. Skończył po północy, kiedy księżyc znalazł się wysoko nad widnokręgiem. Cieszył się, że ni musiał wytapiać wszystkiego, co było mu potrzebne od nowa. Prawie wszystko miał na miejscu, cała kuźnia była zawalona milionem różnej długości prętów i żyłek oraz wszelkich innych przyrządów i przedmiotów. Niemniej jednak złączenie wszystkiego i zaprojektowanie zajęło nawet takiemu zdolnemu i dokładnemu czeladnikowi jak Czkawka, naprawdę dużo czasu. Cud, że w ogóle udało mu się złożyć wszystko do kupy. Kiedy rano szedł do smoka, z podekscytowania prawie w ogóle nie czuł zmęczenia. Niemal biegł przez las, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w dolince. - Cóż to? Więcej wycieraczek? - parsknął na powitanie Szczerbatek. Nie. Dzięki temu będziesz latać. - powiedział pogodnie Czkawka, chcąc ostudzić niezadowolenie smoka. Jeżeli ten będzie w złym humorze, wszystko może wziąć w łeb. Założenie całego sprzętu na smoka zajęło mu także niewyobrażalnie mnóstwo czasu. Musiał bardzo uważać, by coś się nie wygięło lub nie pękło, tym bardziej, że Nocna Furia ciągle wierciła się i niemal wierzgała, kiedy Czkawka rozciągał linki do lotki. A najgorzej było z siodłem. Chłopak ganiał po całej polance za smokiem, zanim udało mu się go przekonać, by ten je założył. Efekt wyglądał nieźle. Co prawda wszystko wyglądało nieco dziwnie na smoku, jednak ten szybko przyzwyczaił się do żelastwa. Starał się zgadzać na wszystko, by tylko znów móc latać. I rzeczywiście, udało się już niemal za pierwszym razem, tuz po ułożeniu ściągawki dla Czkawki, by ten wiedział, jak ustawiać nogę, by lotka była w odpowiedniej pozycji. Po lekkich zgrzytach i niemal wyrżnięciu o ziemię, w ostatniej chwili smok poderwał się w górę i poszybował między skałami. Jednak po fatalnym lądowaniu, podczas którego i smok, i jeździec ucierpieli, Czkawka doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba będzie jeszcze bardzo dużo poćwiczyć. '''Cóż, napisałam... Może ktoś przeczyta. ;) ROZDZIAŁ 11 Dobra... ten rozdział pisałam dawno i dopóki nie weszłam w dokument nawet nie pamiętałam, o czym był, tak więc... ostrzegam... przyjemny nie jest. Z dedykacją dla Agadoo i Miszy 07! - Pyskacz? - Tak, młody? - kowal nie zaprzestał swojej pracy, jaką było wytapianie metalu na kolejny miecz. Mimo to czekał, co jego uczeń ma mu do powiedzenia. - Wal śmiało. - Chciałem wiedzieć… - zaciął się. - No? - Chciałem się zapytać… - Tak? - blondyn powoli się niecierpliwił. - Chodzi o to… -No mówże! - Co się stało z moją matką? - wypalił. Pyskacz na chwilę znieruchomiał, jednak natychmiast potem podskoczył, parząc sobie palca. Zdjął maskę ochronną i spojrzał na Czkawkę. - Nie żyje. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko, co kowal ma dopowiedzenia na ten temat. - To wiem. - powiedział powoli, starając się jak najlepiej dobierać słowa i wymawiać je ostrożnie. - Ale jak umarła? Jak to się stało? Pyskacz westchnął. - Był atak, taki jak każdy. Smok wtargnął do domu. Chciał zabić ciebie, a Valka uratowała ci życie, rzucając się w szpony smoka. Stoick przybył za późno, smok zadowolił się swoim łupem i nigdy nie wrócił. Nigdy więcej nie widziano tak olbrzymiego smoka na wyspie. Podobno był naprawdę ogromny, jednym zamachem rozwalił dach! - Pyskacz niemal wrzasnął, nie panując już na podnieceniem i emocjami, jak to zwykle bywało, gdy opowiadał jakieś niesamowite historie. A ta na dodatek była realna. - Miał cztery skrzydła, wielkie szpony, a jego pomarańczowe łuski wydawały się krwawe w świetle płomieni. - Czkawka podniósł na Pyskacza wzrok, zaskoczony. - A co się stało z Val, to chyba jasne. - jego głos zmarkotniał. Czkawka doszedł do wniosku, że kowal musiał naprawdę darzyć jego matkę wielką sympatią, prawdopodobnie byli nawet przyjaciółmi, zanim odeszła. - Ta bestia prawdopodobnie zabiła ją w okropny sposób i pożarła jej ciało. - wychrypiał na koniec drżącym głosem. Chłopak nie odzywał się przez pewien czas. Milczał przez chwilę, chcąc przetrawić wszystkie nowe wiadomości. - Ale… dlaczego Stoick w ogóle nic nigdy tak naprawdę mi o niej nie mówił? - to prawda, tak naprawdę jego ojciec (choć Czkawka rzadko używał tego słowa opisując rudego wojownika) nie wyjawił mu, co wydarzyło się tej nocy, kiedy Valka zginęła. Wszystkiego dowiedział się szeptanych pogłosek i plotek. To był dla niego wielki cios. Nic dziwnego, że nie puszcza pary z ust. Chociaż, jak dla mnie, już dawno powinien ci powiedzieć. „No właśnie” - pomyślał Czkawka przygryzając w zamyśleniu wargę. * * * Wiedział, że jego ojciec jest w domu. I wiedział też, że to chyba najlepsza chwila, by z nim porozmawiać. Stoick od rana był w dość dobrym humorze, który Czkawka określał jako znośny. I tak na lepszy liczyć nie może. Smocze Szkolenie zaczynało się za dwa dni. A młody wiking nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na nie iść. Liczył na to, że Stoick pozwoli mu na nie nie chodzić,chociaż to była niezwykle mała nadzieja. Czkawka nie sądził, że jego ojciec może zmienić zdanie, bo tego nigdy nie robił. Ale warto było chociaż spróbować. Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął ciężkie, dębowe drzwi. Te zaskrzypiały przeciągle, ale posłusznie się otworzyły. Czkawka zanotował w pamięci, by potem je naoliwić - gdyby kiedyś chciał wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie. Stoick siedział przy wielkim, okrągłym, sosnowym stole. Nawet się nie odwrócił, kiedy jego syn wszedł powoli do kuchni. Siedział na ogromnym krześle, bo na normalnym chyba by się nie zmieścił. Jego ojciec był niezwykłej postury - chociaż Czkawka uznawał, że gdyby Stoick zaczął się odchudzać, już nie wyglądałby tak imponująco. Całe szczęście, że jego brzuch zakrywała ciężka kolczuga. Był bardzo wysoki. Na jego głowie zawsze zalegał hełm - przykrywał niewielkie kępki włosów. - Em… Ta… tato? - Czkawka zmusił się, by jego głos wydawał się na pewny i mocny. Z żalem uznał, że ten jednak brzmi piskliwiej niż zamierzał. Wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy mężczyzna powoli zaczął się prostować w swym siedzisku, przerywając pożeranie wołowiny. - Tak? - rozległ się tubalny głos. Czkawka szybkim krokiem podszedł do stołu. Wolał siedzieć, gdyż bał się, że w każdej chwili jego nogi mogą zacząć się pod nim uginać. - Chodzi o Smocze Szkolenie. - wypalił. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu oblicze jego ojca rozświetlił uśmiech. - Nie martw się! - huknął. - Jesteś już zapisany. - No ja właśnie o tym. - zaczął Czkawka. Spojrzał Stoickowi w oczy stanowczym spojrzeniem, na co ten nieco najwyraźniej się zaniepokoił. - Zmieniłem zdanie (właściwie to nawet mnie o nie nie pytałeś). Nie chcę iść na Szkolenie. Twarz wodza spochmurniała. Zmarszczył brwi, uważnie wpatrując się w młodzieńca. - Co takiego?! - zagrzmiał. Czkawka skulił się nieznacznie na krześle. Postanowił jednak dopiąć swego. - To, co mówiłem. - ku jego radości zdawało mu się, że jego głos nie zaczął drżeć. - Nie chcę i nie pójdę na Szkolenie. - Chyba żartujesz. Jak śmiesz mi się sprzeciwiać?! - Nie żartuję. - ciągnął nadal niewzruszonym głosem Czkawka, ale to była już tylko kwestia czasu, nim jego duch całkiem się załamie. - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru na nie iść. Stoick wstał z krzesła i stanął nad Czkawką. - Nie masz wyboru. Idziesz i kropka, po to cię zapisałem! - wrzasnął. - No to mnie wypisz. - Ty bezczelny… - Myślę, że moja matka nie chciałaby, abym szedł na Smocze Szkolenie. Przegiął. Posunął się za daleko, zrozumiał do od razu. I natychmiast pożałował wypowiedzianych słów. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Gorzej być nie mogło. W jednej chwili w oczach Stoicka pojawiła się furia na wspomnienie żony. Jak ten dzieciak śmie ja wspominać?! I skąd on niby może wiedzieć, jak chciałaby Valka?! - Jak śmiesz… - wysyczał. Czkawka wiedział,że to tylko kwestia czasu. Prędzej, czy później jego ojciec wybuchnie. - Nie znałeś jej! - To była moja mama, musiałem ją znać! - chłopak pominął ów ważny szczegół, że kiedy ona zginęła, nie miał nawet roku, więc nic nie pamiętał. I tak naprawdę nie mógł znać jej potencjalnego zdania na temat Szkolenia. - DOSYĆ TEGO! JAK ŚMIESZ?! Czkawka wiedział, że już po nim. Zerwał się z krzesła i popędził na górę, chcąc po prostu umknąć do swojego pokoju Bo niniejszym uznał, ze rozmowa się skończyła. To byłoby jednak za proste. Poczuł szarpnięcie za koszule i wywinął koziołka w tył, mocno rąbiąc głową i plecami o podłogę. Momentalnie się jednak podniósł. - Wracaj tu, smarkaczu! Ponownie wyrżnął, tym razem o schody, po potknął się na pierwszym szczeblu. Stoick był wściekły. Chciał jedynie dać swojemu synowi nauczkę. Jak on śmie chociaż wspominać Valkę?! Sięgnął po swoją broń, zaślepiony wściekłością. Nie widział paniki chłopca, który usilnie próbować uciec. Niedoczekanie. Poczuł straszliwy ból w boku. Ostrze przejechało po jego skórze. Czuł ciepły strumyczek cieknący w dół bo brzuchu. Był przerażony. Zmusił swoje sparaliżowane mięśnie i próbując ignorować kłujący ból zaczął wdrapywać się po schodach, chcąc na wszelką cenę uciec przed Stoickiem. Ten ryknął rozwścieczony, nie żałując przy tym licznych przekleństw. Chłopak, nadal trzymając się za bok, próbował uspokoić oddech. Jego ojciec nigdy nie był w takiej furii. Ale Czkawka nigdy też nie wspominał o Valce. A teraz najwyraźniej popełnił straszliwy błąd. Potworny ból przypomniał mu, że nie może stać w miejscu. Pędem wpadł do pokoju i sporządził prowizoryczny bandaż. Chwycił szkice, ołówki i wszystko inne, czego potrzebował. Nagle stanął jak wryty. Kilian! Usłyszał kroki na schodach. Ciężkie buciory uderzały o drewniane deski, wystukując sekundy, jakie ma na ucieczkę. Nie zdąży wziąć brata. Nie zdąży wywlec go ze swojego pokoju i wyjść z nim przez okno. Całe szczęście Stoick był teraz zajęty nim, a nie Kilem. Istnieje więc szansa, że tymczasowo o nim zapomni. Czkawka gorączkowo myślał. Był w rozterce. Jego ojciec zaraz tu wparuje, z jego boku cieknie krew i na dodatek ma mało czasu. Nie da rady wziąć ze sobą ośmiolatka. Ale po niego wróci. Jednym susem dopadł do framugi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Nie było tu wysoko, już wiele razy schodził i wchodził oknem. Teraz może jednak być trudniej. Nie miał wyjścia. Rozdział był długi, więc na razie wstawiłam tylko jeden, bo i tak musiałam dopisać wszystkie wredne myślniki i dorobić entery na końcu akapitów (które zawsze jak kopiuję, znikają), a nie dałabym rady zrobić tego z aż 18 rozdziałami. Ci, którzy nie wiedzą, o co chodzi zapraszam poniżej, to komentarzy :) Ciąg dalszy jutro, na 100%, i tak go już napisałam... Jak i kolejne 17 rozdziałów. ROZDZIAŁ 12 Kilian spoglądał przez szparę w drzwiach. Obudziły go hałasy dochodzące z dołu, le nie odważył się wyjść. Widział, jak jego brat z trudem biegnie po schodach. Jego tunika była brudna. Czy to…? Drżał ze strachu. Czkawka zniknął w swoim pokoju, ale Stoick chwilę później także pojawił się na schodach. Miał w ręku topór. Niewiele rozumiał z tego, co właśnie zobaczył. Zrozumiał jednak, że jego brat znalazł się w fatalnej sytuacji. * * * Szczerbtek podniósł łeb. Usłyszał kroki. Nadstawił uszu. Przez chwilę myślał, że ktoś musiał odnaleźć jego schronienie i wpadł w panikę. Potem jednak zobaczył chudą postać wyłaniającą się z cienia. Czkawka! Coś jednak powstrzymało smoka, by rzucić się z radości na nowego przyjaciela. Po co Czkawka przychodziłby do niego w środku nocy? I na dodatek wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. Smok poczuł dziwną woń. Metaliczny zapach… krwi. Gwałtownie skoczył na nogi i ruszył w stronę chłopaka, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Przeraził się, kiedy zobaczył szkarłatną plamę na jego tunice. W świetle księżyca zaschnięta krew wyglądała niemal na czarną. - Czkawka? Czkawka! Chłopak zachwiał się. Szczerbatek czym prędzej stanął przy nim i przytrzymał pyskiem, by ten nie upadł boleśnie na ziemię. Usłyszał krótki, urywany oddech człowieka. Zapewne dotarcie tutaj kosztowało chłopaka mnóstwo siły. - Szczerbatek…? - Co ci się stało?! - zawył od razu smok, a nagły ryk w głowie przyprawił chłopaka o jeszcze większy ból. Jęknął cicho. - Choć, tylko powoli. Czkawka ruszył za smokiem, włócząc nogami. Stęknął, kiedy oparł się o twardy pień. Wziął głęboki oddech. Dotknął ręką opatrunku. Był wilgotny. Zaczął przeklinać siebie, ze nie zdążył wziąć więcej. Miał jedynie jeszcze jeden zapasowy, bo nie myślał, że będzie aż tak źle. Rana nie była głęboka, jednak krwawiła obficie. A chłopak nie miał jak zatamować upływu ciepłej krwi. - To nic… - wyjąkał. Smok spojrzał tylko na niego z osłupieniem. Nie wiedział, co robić. - Jak to się stało?! - Nie ważne… - wychrypiał chłopak zatrząsł się z zimna. Smok był tylko smokiem. A smoki nie znają się za bardzo na uleczaniu, a zwłaszcza takie tępe jak on. Trzeba było jednak coś zrobić, zanim sytuacja stanie się jeszcze gorsza. Kiedyś jego mama opatrzyła jego ranę. Pamiętał, wystarczyło kilka liźnięć i było po wszystkim. Zazwyczaj każda furia leczyła swoje rany liżąc je. On także to robił. Nie wiedział jednak, czy ludzie też się tak leczą. Coś mówiło mu, że chyba nie. Ale gdyby tak on spróbował? Zniżył łeb i spojrzał na opatrunek. Bandaż był już do cna przesiąknięty, ale chłopa całe szczęście miał jeszcze jeden. Czkawka, jakby odgadując myśli swojego przyjaciela zaczął powoli odwijać czerwony bandaż. Zanim jednak zdążył sięgnąć po drugi smok wysunął język i zaczął lizać jego bok. Chłopak przeraził się, bo pomyślał, że Nocną Furią zaczęły kierować jakieś dzikie instynkty, kiedy ta poczuła zapach krwi. - Bez obrazy, ale twoja krew jest niedobra. Z osłupieniem patrzył, jak Szczerbatek wylizuje jego ranę. Co ten szalony gad robi? - To powinno pomóc. I rzeczywiście. Stopniowo, bardzo powoli, krew sączyła się z rany coraz wolniej. Szczerbatek jednak nie przestawał lizać, nie zwracając na krzywe miny przyjaciela, którego szczypało i piekło jak diabli. Kiedy rana była już tylko czerwoną kreską, chłopak obwiązał bok bandażem i odetchnął z ulgą. Tak robią Nocne Furie, kiedy są ranne. Podobno ślina jest lecznicza. Ale nie nadaje się do jedzenia. Ale na zacięcia i krew jak najbardziej. - powiedział Szczerbatek, który ukradkiem wypluwał resztki szkarłatnej cieczy w pyska. Bądź co bądź nie lubił tego smaku. - A teraz mów, co takiego się stało. - powiedział Szczerbatek, patrząc Czkawce głęboko w oczy. Chłopak spał przez kilka godzin. Mimo namów smoka nie mógł zapaść w głęboki sen, obudził się po trzech godzinach. I już nie usnął. - Ktoś napadł na wioskę? Zaatakowali cię? Inny smok cię zaatakował? Miałeś beznadziejny wypadek? - No chyba w każdym z tych wypadków poszedłbym do naszej szamanki lub nawet do Pyskacza. - młody Wiking przewrócił oczami. - No to co się stało, na smoczy ogień?! - To nie takie proste… - wyjąkał Czkawka, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. Bądź co bądź ślina Nocnej Furii o dziwo zdziałała cuda, ale ból nadal nie ustawał - choć teraz nieco mniejszy. Rana nadał kuła. - Jak dla mnie to wszystko jasne jak księżyc w pełni. - prychnął pomiot burzy. - Ktoś ci wcisnął ostrze w bok, a ja mam po prostu naturalną, wielką ochotę przerobić tego ktosia na kawałki, wymielić między zębami, rozerwać pazurami, wykrwawić tak, że straci całą krew, urwać uszy, nos i wszelkie kończyny, na koniec wydłubać oczy i spopielić. I zwęglić, jeżeli to ostatnie nie wystarczy. I wtedy dopiero mi wystarczy. Spojrzał z troską na swojego przyjaciela, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy. To jednak nie pomogło. Chłopak spuścił wzrok. - Może porozmawiamy o tym później? - szepnął. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło tego wieczoru. Jak dotąd chłopak nigdy nie wspominał o swojej zmarłej mamie, a tym bardziej nie przy Stoicku. A ten nigdy w życiu nie był aż tak wściekły. Dlaczego, co się tak właściwie stało? Tego nie wiedział. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie zwróci większej uwagi na Kiliana, i, że ten się mu nie narazi. Ale sporo Czkawki zabrakło, jego ojciec mógłby rzucić (nie tylko) okiem na (lub w) Kila. Nie, przecież nie może go tam tak zostawić! - Szczerbatek… - zaczął. Smok czym prędzej przyskoczył do Czkawki, na nowo zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony. Zaczął niecierpliwie truchtać wokół chłopaka. - Co się dzieje? - Nic… Tylko… słuchaj… Bo… - Boli cię?! - zaskrzeczała Nocna Furia. - Co cię boli? - Nic! Chodzi o to, że… - Na pewno wszystko w porządku? - Tak! - ryknął chłopak. - Dasz mi w końcu to powiedzieć, czy nie, do diaska?! - kiedy upewnił się, że smok nie chce nic dodać, powiedział: - Chodzi o to, że musimy wrócić do wioski… Zostawiłem tam brata. A nie chcę, aby spotkało go to samo, co mnie. Szczerbatek najwyraźniej chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, ale się powstrzymał. Najwyraźniej, ku radości młodzieńca, uznał, że na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie czas później. - Najlepiej, abyśmy poszli po niego teraz. - Teraz? Ledwo chodzisz. - Przecież możemy polecieć. Gad osłupiał. - Do wioski? - Już mnie to nie obchodzi, że nas zobaczą, i tak nie mam zamiaru zostać tu dłużej, niż to konieczne. Muszę tylko zabrać Kiliana. Już wcześniej to postanowił. Wtedy, gdy zdecydował się wyjść przez okno. Nie wiedział dokładnie, czy to na pewno dobra decyzja, ale był pewny, że nie będzie jej żałował. - Na pewno chcesz lecieć tam teraz? - usłyszał. - Tak, a co? - warknął chłopak. - Może chcesz to zobaczyć. Czkawka przeczłapał kilka kroków i stanął obok Szczerbatka, podpierając się o jego bok. - No co? Zobaczył na niebie jasną łunę. Gdzieś w oddali szalały płomienie, ich blask by widoczny na niebie, nad lasem. Wioska płonęła. ROZDZIAŁ 13 Kilian rzucił się do okna. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest Czkawka i co się z nim stało. Stoick wyszedł z domu. Chłopiec odetchnął z niemałą ulgą, kiedy usłyszał trzaskanie drzwi wejściowych. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru spotykać się z tym mężczyzną. Teraz zaś coś zaczynało się dziać. Co prawda Kil nie widział, o co właściwie chodzi, jednak po panikujących i wrzeszczących ile sił w płucach mieszkańcach doszedł do wniosku, że jest źle. Gdzieś dalej pojawiły się słupy ognia. Domy zapalały się jeden po drugim, wszędzie panował chaos. Chłopiec czym prędzej zbiegł po schodach i wybiegł na dwór. Poczuł przejmujące zimno. Zatrząsł się i mocniej opatulił się kurtką. Nadal była noc, ledwo zaczynało świtać gdzieś daleko nad horyzontem. W świetle płomieni nie było widać jednak rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Słyszał krzyki i wrzaski przerażonych kobiet i dzieci. Mężczyźni jak jeden mąż rzucali się na jakąkolwiek broń i biegli w stronę portu. Wszyscy. Kolejny atak smoków? Przecież zdarzało się, że gady atakowały tuż przed świtem. Jednak teraz Kilian nie widział żadnych ciemnych sylwetek a niebie, nie słyszał wściekłego ryku gadów. To nie one atakowały. A mimo wszystko osada się paliła. Jeden z budynków kilka domów dalej rozleciał się na kawałki. Płonący pocisk rozwalił dom, którego resztki stanęły w ogniu. Katapulty. Chłopiec czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę wybrzeża. Kiedy mijał ostatnie domy, przystanął w cieniu jednego z nich i spojrzał na przystań. Przy plaży aż roiło się od ciemnych sylwetek statków, które miarowo unosiły się na falach. Z jednego z okrętów ponownie wystrzelono kulę ognia. Ta trafiła w najbliższy dom na obrzeżach wioski. Siła wybuchu powaliła Kiliana na plecy. Chłopiec w jednej chwili stanął na nogi i skulił się za rogiem. Próbował uspokoić oddech. Atak. Wioska została zaatakowana. Musi znaleźć Czkawkę. Odwrócił się… i zamarł w miejscu. Przed nim stał silnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Twarz wykrzywił w potwornym grymasie, jego oczy zabłysły na widok chłopca. Sięgnął po ogromną maczugę. * * * Chłopak ze stęknięciem wgramolił się na siodło. Chwycił się mocno szyi smoka i ustawił ogon. - Jesteś pewny? Czkawka groźnie łypnął na Szczerbatka. - Tak, jestem. Nie mam innego wyjścia. - warknął. Po chwili dodał łagodniej: - Nie martw się, nie pozwolę, by coś ci zrobili. Nie zostaniemy tam długo. - Nie o to się martwię. - smok mimowolnie spojrzał na bok przyjaciela. Ten prychnął rozdrażniony. - Nie traćmy czasu. Lot był krótki. Gdyby była to zwykła przejażdżka, chłopaka urzekłoby piękno krajobrazu. w górze świeciły gwiazdy, gdzieś daleko było widać pierwsze prześwity słońca. Księżyc był niemal w pełni, więc było naprawdę jasno. Ale wszystko to zniknęło, kiedy tylko ujrzał wioskę. Domy znajdujące się na obrzeżach płonęły. Płomienie bez litości pożerały pozostałości po zrujnowanych budynkach. Ludzie uciekali w popłochu. Krzyczeli w przerażeniu i uciekali ku stojącej jeszcze i tymczasowo bezpiecznej części wioski. - To atak smoków? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Nie. To nie my. To ludzie. Czkawka spojrzał na morze. To w ciemnościach wyglądało na martwe i mroczne, ciemną linią odgradzało się od nocnego nieba. Jedynie ruch wody i cichy szum fal przypominały, że w rzeczywistości jest to ocean. W pewnej odległości od plaży cumowały okręty. Ciemne rysy wyglądały złowrogo w świetle zimnych płomieni pochodni. Chłopak widział sylwetki ludzi na pokładach, kiedy razem ze Szczerbatkiem, niewidoczni na tle nocnego nieba, szybowali nad granicą lasu. - To nie Łupierzcy… ani Berselkowie. - wyszeptał Czkawka, przyglądając się łodziom. Szczerbatek mruknął coś pod nosem i zanurkował. Bezgłośnie złożył skrzydła i wylądował na jednym z ocalałych domów. Od razu zniżył łeb i niemal przywarł do desek okrywających dach, by jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy. Cień dawał idealną kryjówkę. Czkawka ostrożnie wyjrzał zza krawędzi dachu. Po chwili przed dom wybiegli wojownicy. Od razu dopadł ich inny, rosły mężczyzna wykrzykując rozkazy. Mimo wyraźnie wywrzeszczanych komend Czkawka niewiele zrozumiał z bełkotu dowódcy. Część słów zagłuszały kolejne huki i eksplozje: - Stoick kazał natychmiast… - słowa zagłuszył czyiś potworny krzyk. - …sprawdźcie umocnienia i… - niedaleko rozległ się potworny huk walącego się domu. - powiedźcie innym, by przygotowali katapulty, niech strzelcy się szykują! Nie ma czasu… - coś niedaleko znów wyleciało w powietrze. - Bojownicy atakują! - Co? - wymruczał do siebie Czkawka. - Bojowicy? Tutaj? Niemożliwe… Był to koczownicy lud, który cały czas się przemieszczał. Do tej pory trzymał się jednak odległej północy, gdzie było podobno zimniej niż tutaj. Było więc niemal niemożliwe, że Bojownicy zapuścili się tak daleko w Archipelag. Jeżeli jednak to oni, to jakim cudem się tu znaleźli? Czkawka otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Najważniejsze teraz, to znaleźć Kiliana. Resztą zajmie się później. Idę go poszukać i wrócę z nim tutaj. - powiedział cicho do smoka, który niemal niezauważalnie kiwnął głową na zgodę. Chłopak, ignorując nadal dokuczający mu ból w boku, zsunął się po nierównej powierzchni dachu i zeskoczył na niskie drzewo, które rosło obok budynku. Skoczył na najniższą gałąź, a następnie runął na ziemię. Od razu, nie marnując czasu, pognał przed siebie, w najbliższą uliczkę skręcającą do jego domu. Biegiem wleciał do budynku i pognał po schodach w górę. - Kilian! W domu jednak nikogo nie było. Pokoje były puste. Z powrotem wybiegł na dwór i skierował się w stronę najbliższej uliczki. Po chwili jego oczom ukazał się port. Pomosty, niewielkie zabudowania i latarnie - wszystko płonęło. Ale gdzie Kilian? Czkawka ruszył znów ku sercu wioski. Może jego brat jest przy twierdzy? Nie zdążył wiele ujść, aż usłyszał głuche tąpnięcie. Spojrzał do góry i zobaczył zaniepokojoną, ciemną mordę smoka. Jego oczy w ciemności świeciły jakby swoim blaskiem. - CO TY TU DO DIABŁA ROBISZ?! - przesłał Czkawka, teraz strasznie wściekły. - Pilnuję, abyś znów się czymś nie zaciął. - odparł spokojnie smok. - Nie trudno jest przeskakiwać z dachu na dach, nawet nie używając lotek. Czkawka posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, które jednak nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. I wtedy usłyszał krzyk. Krzyk przerażonego chłopca. - KILIAN! Nie zwracając już uwagi na Nocną Furię pognał ile sił w nogach. Klucząc między domami, cały czas przyspieszał. - Puszczaj! Wypadł zza domu i rozejrzał się. W oddali majaczyła ciemna sylwetka. Wielki mężczyzna trzymał szamoczącego się chłopca. Czkawka widział, jak maczuga powoli unosi się nad głowę wojownika. Kilian dostrzegł Czkawkę, który teraz rzucił się biegiem w stronę tej dwójki. - Czkawka! Maczuga uniosła się w górę, mężczyzna wycelował cios. Czkawka patrzył, jak Kilian traci przytomność. Następnie Bojownik zarzucił go sobie na plecy niczym worek i sprintem pobiegł w stronę łodzi. A więc zabierali też i niewolników. Nagle tuż przed nim w ziemię wbiło się ogromne ostrze. O włos minęło nos chłopaka. Olbrzymi mężczyzna wyszarpnął topór z ziemi i ponownie rzucił się na młodego Wandala. Czkawka nawet nie miał czasu przyjrzeć się napastnikowi, który teraz machał wściekle toporem. Chłopak rzucił się do ucieczki, jednak niemal od razu tamten go dogonił. Kolejny raz ostrze minęło go o odległość paznokcia. Młodzieniec krzyknął, przerażony i schylił się, by uniknąć odcięcia głowy. Wiking zarechotał na widok przerażonego chłopaka. Nagle zastygł. Czkawka usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach wściekły ryk smoka. Nocnej Furii. Ciemny kształt zeskoczył z góry na oniemiałego wojownika, który właśnie zamierzał przeciąć Czkawkę na pół. Mimo to topór i tak potężnie rąbnął (całe szczęście!) płaską częścią ostrza chłopaka w głowę. Ten niemal od razu stracił przytomność, poczuł jedynie ciepły strumyk krwi spływający po jego włosach. Usłyszał kolejny ryk Szczerbatka. A potem wszystko znikło. Potem jeszcze wrzucę c: Ciekawe, czy ktoś to przeczyta...? Hm... ROZDZIAŁ 14 Po pierwsze poczuł straszliwy ból w głowie. Łupało go tak, jakby ktoś właśnie przecinał jego czaszkę na pół. Bolesne kłucie i pulsowanie wewnątrz głowy świadczyło jednak o tym, że nadal żyje. Zamrugał. Przez moment nie mógł skupić wzroku, jednak po chwili obraz odzyskał ostrość i Czkawka spostrzegł, że leży w swoim pokoju. Zdezorientowany usiadł i rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu, jednak od razu tego pożałował. Gwałtownie zakręciło mu się w głowie i szatyn musiał się uspokoić, dopóki ból i zawroty nie ustały. Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do lustra. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wyglądał normalnie, jego głowa była w jednym kawałku. Jedynie jego czoło było obwiązane bandażem. Czuł się jednak dobrze, pomijając teraz już tylko lekki ból w czaszce. Jednym ruchem ściągnął opatrunek. Wszystko było dobrze. Zmarszczył brwi. Chwila moment, co tak właściwie się stało? Nie pamiętał, jakim cudem się tutaj znalazł, ani co się wydarzyło. Podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko, krzywiąc się, kiedy zawiasy zaskrzypiały głośno. W domu panowała jednak cisza. Nikogo nie było. Powoli zszedł po schodach, prawie spadając, kiedy w połowie drogi znów zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wszystko jednak się uspokoiło zanim chłopak wywinął orła i wyrżnął o podłogę na dole. Pchnął drzwi wejściowe i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Na dworze panował spokój, nie było widać mieszkańców. Jedynie nieliczni kręcili się gdzieś dalej, między uliczkami. Całe szczęście było jeszcze dość wcześnie i większość mieszczan pozostało w swoich domach, szykując się na dzisiejszy dzień lub nadal chrapiąc w łóżkach. Szybko wyskoczył na zewnątrz i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Nie tracąc czasu pobiegł w stronę kuźni. Teraz tylko jedna osoba mogła mu wszystko wyjaśnić. - Pyskacz! Chłopak wleciał do warsztatu i ledwo wyhamował, prawie wpadając na stos toporów bojowych i maczug. Akurat teraz chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć jakichkolwiek innych ran czy uszkodzeń. Ku uciesze Czkawki kowal wyjrzał zza ściany, gdzie najwyraźniej naprawiał uszkodzoną broń. Całe szczęście Pyskacz zawsze wstawał wcześniej. - Młody! - mężczyzna wydał z siebie okrzyk zdumienia. Wydawał się nieco przestraszony na widok swojego czeladnika. - Na zęby Odyna, co tu ty do diaska robisz?! Chłopak podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się, co powinien odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Całe szczęście kowal ciągnął dalej swój wywód: - Obudziłeś się? Kiedy? I tak sam kompletnie wyszedłeś z domu?! Stoicka nie było? - blondyn zasypywał swojego ucznia kolejnymi pytaniami. - Poczekaj! - krzyknął w końcu Czkawka, przerywając paplaninę wojownika. - Słuchaj, co właściwie się stało? Nie pamiętam. Pyskacz od razu się ogarnął. No tak, przecież młodemu należało się wyjaśnienie. Ale mimo wszystko kowala zadziwił fakt, że Czkawka nie pamięta całej sytuacji. W sumie… - Nic nie pamiętasz? - zdumiał się. Chłopak pokręcił głową. - Nie, ale jak zaczniesz mówić to może mi się przypomni. - Bojownicy atakowali naszą wyspę. - rzekł kowal. W jego głosie słychać było niedowierzanie, jakby sam wątpił w swoje słowa. - Zaatakowali od portu. - ciągnął. - Jeden cię zaatakował i porządnie rąbnął toporem w łeb. Naprawdę mocno. - kowal skończył wyjaśniać tak szybko, jak zaczął. I rzeczywiście, pamięć powróciła jakby spadła niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Wspomnienia polały się niczym fala, jedno po drugim, ukazując potworną prawdę. Kilian! Czkawka zbladł ze strachu. Co się stało z jego bratem? Widział, jak ten traci przytomność, jednak nie zdążył do niego dobiec, bo zaatakował go jeden z barbarzyńców. Czkawka dokładnie pamiętał, jak ostrze ominęło go kilka razy tylko o cal. - Ile byłem nieprzytomny? - spytał. Zrobiło mu się słabo. - Kilka dni. - wypalił Pyskacz, a Czkawka wybałuszył oczy. - Ale Ghoti i tak przewidywała więcej, więc i tak jest nieźle. gadała coś o jakimś wstrząsie czegoś, co nazywało się… „mózg”. Ale mówiła, że się wyliżesz bez większego szwanku. Czkawka opadł na krzesło. Spał przez kilka dni?! - Kilka dni czyli ile dokładnie? - Pięć. Chłopak westchnął głęboko. Przeszedł go dreszcz na myśl, gdzie teraz znajdował się Kilian. Stracił te kilka dni, by rozpocząć pościg. Może nawet i by go znalazł… Szczerbatek. Czkawka zachłysnął się z przerażenia. W końcu wydukał do Pyskacza: - Więc jakim cudem przeżyłem? - spytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc cokolwiek sugerować. - Wiesz co, to było naprawdę dziwne. - kowal przygryzł wargę i spojrzał z ukosa na swojego ucznia. - Jeszcze chwila, a tamten rozpłatałby cię jak zgniłe jabłko. - Ale…? - Ale szczęśliwym trafem w ostatniej chwili rzuciła się na niego Nocna Furia. - powiedział Pyskacz, teraz podskakując w miejscu. - Nocna Furia! Czkawka, rozumiesz, jakie miałeś szczęście? - huknął na całe gardło. - N…nnoc-cna Furia…? - wychrypiał Czkawka. Był biały jak kreda. Kowla jednak najwyraźniej nawet tego nie zauważył, nadal za bardzo podekscytowany. - Po Bojoniku zostały tylko buty, mówię ci! - zarechotał. - A najlepsze jest to, że bestia jest nasza! - zaśpiewał. Czkawce jeszcze mocniej zakręciło się w głowie. Poczuł bolesny ucisk w żołądku, serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, na dodatek przed oczami pociemniało, jakby nagle zaczął zapadać zmrok. CO TAKIEGO?! Złapali Szczerbatka?! - J-jaak? - wyjąkał. Cały się trząsł ze zdenerwowania i przerażenia. - No normalnie! - wywrzeszczał mężczyzna, jakby łapanie Nocnych Furii było normalne. - Bestia tak bardzo zajęła się tym nieszczęśnikiem, że nie zauważyła, jak wszyscy się na nią rzuciliśmy. Kilka szybkich ruchów i nie mogła już drgnąć! - Z-zabiliście ją? - słowa nie przechodziły chłopcu przez gardło. - Niestety nie. - kowal zwiesił głos. - Została zawleczona na arenę, zostanie uroczyście zabita na koniec Szkolenia. - tutaj Pyskacz ponownie ryknął śmiechem. Za to Czkawka był po prostu przerażony. Nie dość, że nie zdołał ochronić brata, to jeszcze Szczerbatek został złapany przez Wandali! I to wszystko jego wina. - Zostanie zabita przez zwycięzcę? - wymamrotał. - Nie do końca. - kowal zaprzestał podskakiwania i odtańcywania jakiejś parodii tańca szczęścia i spojrzał krzywo na Czkawkę. - Oczywiście zwycięzca będzie miał prawo do pierwszego ciosu, a jeżeli wszystko pójdzie sprawnie, to owszem zabije. - przerwał na chwilę. - Jednak jakby coś poszło nie tak, to przy ścianach będą stać wojownicy, by w ostateczności zabić smoka z kusz lub samemu włączyć się do walki. - kowal podskoczył raz jeszcze. - Ach, no i jeszcze jedno. - tu Pyskacz spoważniał. - Pomyślałem, że to może cię zainteresować. - podał wiklinowy, duży kosz Czkawce. - Zerwaliśmy to z tego smoka. Nie uwierzysz, ale on miał siodło! I jakiś debilny mechanizm z boku. Nie mieliśmy bladego pojęcia, do czego on służy. - westchnął. - Kazano mi to obejrzeć, ale tu nie ma nic ciekawego. - Zniszczone? - wyjąkał chłopak, patrząc na pręty i linki znajdujące się w koszyku. Wszystko było rozwalone! Kiedy kowal gadał jak najęty, w głowie Czkawki zakiełkowała nadzieja, że ucieknie ze Szczerbatkiem jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy. Przecież to nie problem, by wyprowadzić go cichaczem z celi, bo arena nie była strzeżona. A teraz wszystko legło w gruzach. - To naprawdę nie wiarygodne, ale… - Pyskacz najwyraźniej nie zwrócił uwagi na żałosny jęk młodego. - …ktoś musiał dosiadać tego smoka! - wydał z siebie krzyk triumfu. - Albo to smok zbiegły z czyjejś niewoli, gdzie ktoś próbował nad nim zapanować… - pokręcił głową. - Niedoczekanie. Czkawka zauważył, że pośród złomu, które kiedyś było częściami mechanizmu pozwalającego kontrolowanie sztucznej lotki, nie ma protezy. A więc wojownicy być może nie zauważyli, że gad ma sztuczną lotkę. W sumie ta była ciemnobrązowa, a w ciemnościach i chaosie, jakie wtedy panowały trudno było zauważyć tą subtelną różnicę w barwach. A więc może nie jest tak źle. Nie jest tak źle? Jest fatalnie! Momentalnie przypomniał sobie o Kilianie. Od razu zalała go fala strachu o młodszego brata i złość, że nie udało mu się go uratować. Zanim jeszcze do końca się załamał i wzrok zamglił się od napływających łez, postanowił, co musi zrobić. O to trzeba wypytać kogoś innego. I teraz nie ma już wyjścia. Niepostrzeżenie porwał kosz i wybiegł przed kuźnię, pędząc w stronę domu i pozostawiając nieco zdezorientowanego Pyskacza.  Następne rozdziały jeszcze dzisiaj c: ROZDZIAŁ 15 Wódź nie zdążył nawet zjeść śniadania. Ten mały drobiazg wystarczył jednak, by popsuć humor Stoicka na cały dzień. Nie dość, że z samego rana musiał udać się do portu, by zająć się jakimiś błahymi sprawami, to teraz potwornie burczało mu w brzuchu. Bo Stoick Ważki był typowym Wikingiem - by mieć dobre samopoczucie, przede wszystkim musiał coś wszamać. Dlatego teraz, kiedy tylko skończył załatwiać „naprawdę pilne sprawy”, udał się do domu, by kompletnie ogołocić spiżarnię. I na ten moment właśnie czekał Czkawka. Młodzieniec czym prędzej pobiegł z kuźni do domu. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim jego ojciec wróci, więc zdążył w swoim pokoju dokładniej przeszukać i obejrzeć części mechanizmu Szczerbatka. Oczywiście, niemal wszystkie pręty były powyginanie tak, że nie nadawały się już do użytku. Także inne części były popsute, ale znalazło się kilka sprawnych. Chłopak przypuszczał więc, że będzie musiał od początku wszystko wytopić lub, jeśli mu się poszczęści, znajdzie potrzebne przedmioty w kuźni. To było jednak mało prawdopodobne, więc czeka go ciężka praca. Będzie musiał zrobić niemal wszystko od nowa. I na dodatek musiał się pośpieszyć. Naprawienie wszystkiego zajmie mu kilka dni. Smocze Szkolenie trwało już od niemal tygodnia. Z związku z tym, że lekcje odbywały się codziennie, a rekruci tak naprawdę nie musieli poznać wiele, by skutecznie zabijać, zwykle całe te zajęcia trwały zwykle niewiele niż tydzień. Miał więc jakieś trzy, cztery dni w zapasie. Na razie jednak musi wyjaśnić z kimś jedną ważną sprawę. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, kiedy nagle do domu wszedł Stoick. Zatrzasnął na sobą drzwi z niemałym hałasem. Najwyraźniej zamierzał czym prędzej udać się do spiżarni, jednak w połowie drogi zauważył Czkawkę, który najzwyczajniej w świecie siedział przy stole i patrzył na niego wyzywająco. - O, Czkawka, obudziłeś się już… - zająknął się jego ojciec. - Witaj. - wycedził syn. Chłopak nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Stoick w ogóle nie obchodził jego stan zdrowia. „Ciekawie, czy w ogóle wiedział, że byłem nieprzytomny kilka dni.” - pomyślał z goryczą, nadal świdrując ojca wzrokiem. Czkawka nie zapomniał także i incydencie sprzed prawie tygodnia. Kiedy to ledwo się dowlókł do Szczerbatka, obwicie krwawić z rany zadanej toporem. Z tego powodu teraz powinien bać się swojego ojca. Może i normalnie by tak było, gdyby nie furia, która go ogarnęła na myśl o Kilianie. - Wiesz, co się z nim stało?! - wrzasnął na Stoicka, a ten zamrugał oczkami, zdziwiony. - O co ci chodzi, co diabła? - zaczął stopniowo podnosić głos. Niech smarkacz wie, kto tu na nad kim przewagę. - Z Kilianem! - wysyczał Czkawka, teraz podnosząc się z krzesła. - Porwali go! Nic o tym nie wiesz?! Stoick przez chwilę milczał, zadziwiony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Naturalnie, że dowiedział się o porwaniu chłopca, jednak zbytnio się tym nie interesował. Cóż, bywają straty. Tym bardziej, kiedy na wioskę napada potężny klan. Bojownicy wycofali się tak szybko, jak się pojawili, przy okazji puszczając pół wioski z dymem. Wódz miał więc sporo pracy przy odbudowie domów, nie miał czasu, by zamartwiać się jakimś dzieciakiem. I nie sądził, że na wieść o zaginięciu Kila Czkawka tak zareaguje. - Oczywiście, że w… - zaczął Stoick, jednak syn gwałtownie mu przerwał: - Jasne, że wiedziałeś, ale nie kiwnąłeś nawet palcem, by coś z tym zrobić! - wrzasnął wściekły chłopak. Ciągnął dalej, patrząc, jak jego ojciec powoli robi się czerwony: - A teraz masz powiedzieć mi prawdę. W którą stronę odpłynęli? No mów! Stoick zgrzytał zębami ze złości. Jak on się do niego odzywa?! Nie wybuchł jeszcze tylko dlatego, że nagle przypomniał sobie po wielkim, pieczonym kurczaku, którego miał zamiar zaraz zjeść. - Nie mam pojęcia. - wycedził. - Rozdzielili się, wszystkie grupy popłynęły gdzie indziej, zawsze tak robią. - mocniej zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści topora. Chłopak na chwilę zaniemówił. A więc Bojownicy podzielili się i każdy statek popłynął gdzie indziej. A więc teraz nie ma szans na ich odnalezienie! Może gdyby poleciał za nimi od razu, pewnie by mu się to udało. Teraz jednak cały jego plan legł w gruzach. - Dobra, dosyć tego. - powiedział w końcu, nawet nie patrząc na Stoicka, który aż kipiał ze złości. - Powiedzmy, że mówisz prawdę. Idę stąd. Miarka się przebrała. Nie wytrzymał. - Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać?! - huknął Stoick i sięgnął po swoją broń, by dać swojemu synowi nauczkę. - I tym razem się nie wywiniesz, idziesz na Szkolenie! - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru! - warknął Czkawka. Pochwycił duży, wiklinowy kosz i czym prędzej umknął z domu, zanim Stoick zdążył zrozumieć sens tych słów i zamachnąć się toporem. Czkawka pracował w kuźni do wieczora. Najpierw przeszukał cały stos złomu, jaki piętrzył się w schowku Pyskacza, znajdując odpowiednie części do mechanizmu. Niestety tylko niektóre były odpowiednie i nadawały się do zastąpienia zniszczonego żelastwa. Cienka linka, jaka ciągnęła się od siodła do ogona była przerwana, więc chłopak musiał wszystko po kolei od nowa naciągać.Przy pracy przy okazji dodał parę ulepszeń. Starał się unikać Pyskacza i jego ciągłych pytań, co takiego kombinuje. Ściemnił, że mu się nudzi i majstruje przy tym złomie, który dał mu jego nauczyciel. Ten na to tylko wzruszył ramionami i zajął się własną pracą, czyli naprawianiem tego dnia maczug. Pierwszą część skończył wieczorem. Kiedy w końcu odsapnął po pracy, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał zrobić także nowe siodło. Wikingowie nie używali siodeł, więc Pyskacz nie miał u siebie ani jednego. No wspaniale, jeszcze więcej pracy. ! Kiedy uznał, że już czas, zgarnął wszystko do wielkiej torby, którą przerzucił sobie przez plecy. Całe to cholerstwo strasznie wrzynało mu się w plecy, jednak mimo to ruszył w stronę areny, starając się narobić przy tym jak najmniej hałasu. Cały czas pocieszał się także tym, że przynajmniej Szczerbatkowi nic nie jest i, że mieszkańcy zamierzają go zabić dopiero na koniec Szkolenia. Jednak mimo wszystko ta świadomość jeszcze bardziej pogłębiała to beznadziejne uczucie, za zawalił na całej linii i to przez niego jego przyjaciel jest teraz więziony na arenie. To wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie zaplanował. Czkawka przeklinał siarczyście pod nosem, wspominając ten atak. Wszystko przez niego! Nie dość, że nie zdążył dobiec do Kiliana, to jeszcze Szczerbatek musiał go ratować i przez to sam wpadł w niezłe bagno. Arena nigdy nie była strzeżona, ponieważ nie było szans, by jakikolwiek smok uciekł z klatki. Nawet Nocna Furia. Przeszedł przez kraty i natychmiast znalazł się na wielkiej przestrzeni. Kształt areny był okrągły, ściany zostały zrobione z kamienia, w w wielkich skalnych blokach utworzono cele dla więzionych smoków. Arena nie miała dachu, tylko siatkę z grubych i mocnych łańcuchów uniemożliwiających ucieczkę jakiemukolwiek gadowi. Czkawka od samego początku przypuszczał, że Szczerbatka ulokowali w największej i najbardziej szczelnej celi. Czkawka podszedł do dźwigni i z całej sił na nią naparł. Łańcuchy poruszyły się. Napięły się, pociągając za sobą żelazne bele. Te puściły, otwierając drzwi. Chłopak sięgnął po torbę i cicho wsunął głowę do środka. Powoli, delikatnie, na wypadek, gdyby w środku znajdował się jednak jakiś inny smok. Na początku usłyszał cichy warkot. Zielone ślepia pojawiły się znikąd w ciemności i z wściekłością wpatrywały się w Wikinga. - To ja. - powiedział cicho Czkawka, całkowicie wsuwając się do celi. Zapalił lampkę, ponieważ wewnątrz panowały całkowite ciemności. - Czkawka? Czkawka! - oczy smoka natychmiast się rozjaśniły, spoglądały teraz na chłopaka z radością. Natychmiast jednak znów się zwęziły. - I widzisz, w co mnie wpakowałeś, ludziu?! Dlaczego tyle cię nie było? - Byłem nieprzytomny kilka dni. - westchnął chłopak, zaczynając rozwiązywać więzy i kajdany ze smoka. - W takim razie czeka nas naprawdę długa rozmowa, tępolu. I nie licz na jakąkolwiek litość.  ^^ Tak wstawiam to opowiadanie... i przy okazji przypominam sobie, o czym było xd Nie no, tak źle nie jest :D Chyba wena mi powraca. ROZDZIAŁ 16 - Hej, ty! Czkawka przewrócił oczami. Udawał, że nie słyszy zaczepek i obelg Sączysmarka. Nadal pochylał się nad swoim szkicem, chcąc przypomnieć sobie, pod jakim kątem powinien wygiąć metalowy pręt, by przymocować go do linki. - Czaaaaaaaawkuuuuuuś! - zarechotał Smark, który wraz ze swoja bandą szedł właśnie w stronę kuźni. Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany. - Bogowie, dlaczego ten imbecyl jest moim kuzynem? - szepnął sam do siebie, słysząc jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech Sączysmarka. Odwrócił się na krześle i zmierzył go wzrokiem chcąc ocenić, co tym razem go tu przywiało. Smark oparł się o ścianę i z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. - Czego tym razem chcesz? - wycedził Czkawka. Teraz pragnął jedynie, by ten idiota jak najszybciej zniknął z jego pola widzenia. - A nic, frajerze… - zaczął Sączysmark, oglądając swoje paznokcie. - Pomyślałem, że mógłbym poświecić ci przykładem… W końcu to JA zwyciężę w ostatecznym pojedynku o tytuł Pogromcy Ponocnika! - zadudnił, prostując się z dumą. Ależ oczywiście, Sączysmark po prostu musiał się pochwalić, że to on będzie brał udział w ostatnim etapie Szkolenia. Czkawkę interesowało to jednak tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. - Ale oczywiście ty NIC to tym nie wiesz, w końcu stchórzyłeś i nawet nie pokazałeś się na arenie… A może cię nie dopuścili, bo uznali, że jesteś za dużym cieniasem? Mieczyk i Szpadka chichotali za jego plecami, co dodatkowo dodało mu pewności siebie. Śledzik w tym czasie jak zwykle nie zwracał na nich uwagi, pogłębiony w lekturze. Kiedy jednak Sączysmark spiorunował go wzrokiem, ten także zaczął się szyderczo śmiać. - Cieniasem? - spytał Czkawka, podnosząc brwi. Wymawiał wszystko bardzo powoli i dokładnie, jakby bał się, że jego kuzyn nie zrozumie jego słów. - A kto komu tydzień temu ratował tłusty tyłek przed Koszmarem Ponocnikiem? Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że trząsłeś się wtedy jak galareta i padłeś nieprzytomny ze strachu, Smark! Efekt był piorunujący. Jego kuzyn zesztywniał, a bliźniaki ryknęły śmiechem, podpierając się nawzajem, by nie upaść.Oto zyskały ponownie nowy punkt zaczepienia i miały się z kogo nabijać. Czkawka spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego kuzyna, który kompletnie został zbity z tropu, i odwrócił się z powrotem do biurka, zajęty szkicowaniem modelu siodła. Jasnowłosa wojowniczka siedziała na głazie w pewnej odległości od kuźni i z niemym zdziwieniem oglądała całe to zajście. Po chwili jednak odwrócił wzrok i ponownie zajęła się ostrzeniem swojego topora. - Całkiem nieźle, Czkawka. - mruknęła pod nosem Astrid. Oczywiście Czkawka nie zrezygnował ze swojego postanowienia. Miał już w nosie to, że jego ojciec kipiał aż ze złości, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego syn nie był na ani jednym z zajęć na arenie. Starał się więc go unikać i schodzić mu z drogi. Teraz jednak, kiedy wodza nie było w pobliżu, nurtował go zupełnie inny problem. Uszycie siodła zajęło mu naprawdę sporo czasu. Skończył znacznie później niż przypuszczał. Na dodatek Szkolenie zakończyło się wcześniej, gdyż Pyskacz (jak to on) darował sobie kilka „bzdurnych” lekcji, między innymi CAŁĄ paplaninę wstępną, od razu przechodząc do konkretów - czyli praktyki. „Dzięki wszelki bogom, że cały sprzęt zaniosłem już wczoraj” - pomyślał. Teraz na pewno nie zdołałby wszystkiego przenieść niepostrzeżenie, nie mówiąc już o zmontowaniu. Już od kilku dni codziennie wieczorem lub w nocy szedł na arenę i przygotowywał ekwipunek Szczerbatka. Ten oczywiście za każdym razem nie szczędził chłopakowi wyrzeczeń i awantur. A Czkawka udawał, że nie słyszy tej nikłej nutki rozbawienia w jego głosie. Chyba ledwo wyrobił się z pracą. Siodło było porządne, jednak zrobione na szybko. Jutro, z samego rana rozpocznie się ostatni etap Szkolenia - zabicie Nocnej Furii. Czkawka uśmiechał się pod nosem, kiedy słyszał przedwczorajsze wściekłe wrzaski Sączysmarka, kiedy ten poległ w starciu z Astrid. Wojowniczka naturalnie okazała się od niego lepsza. Nic dziwnego zresztą - to ona była czarnym koniem w tym roku. Dumnie wyprostowana nie zwracała uwagi na przeraźliwe krzyki Smarka, żądającego rewanżu i oskarżającego ją o oszustwo. To wszystko było poniżej jej godności. Tak, za kilka godzin rozpocznie się sąd ostateczny. A do tego czasu Czkawka miał zamiar po prostu dać nogę. Na początku zastanawiał się, czy zostawić jakiś list Pyskaczowi - jedynej osobie, na której mu zależało. Nie mógł go tak zostawić. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że pracował aż tak długo. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się jasna poświata. Był to znak, że niedługo zacznie świtać i rozpocznie się nowy dzień. A wtedy już Czkawka chciał być daleko stąd. Pociągnął za korbę, a drzwi otworzyły się ze szczękiem. Wszedł do celi. Już wcześniej wszystko rozpakował. Jego torba była wypełniona po brzegi wszystkimi najważniejszymi rzeczami, które zamierzał ze sobą zabrać. Dodatkowo już wcześniej po bokach Szczerbatka doczepił juki z kocami, żywnością oraz wodą. Bo przecież nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie traﬁą. Ale świadomość, że przynajmniej mieli określony cel, choć tak naprawdę nie wiadomo gdzie, dodawała chłopakowi otuchy. - No w końcu! Już myślałem, że prędzej jednak rozćwiartują mnie na kawałki, nim ty się zjawisz. - parsknął smok, kiedy zobaczył głowę przyjaciela wychylającą się z otworu. Posłusznie jednak pozwolił Czkawce na założenie siodła i pakunków na swój grzbiet. - Lepiej późno niż wcale, czyż nie? - burknął Czkawka, mocując się z popręgiem. - Wiesz, co robimy, prawda? I wtedy usłyszeli głuche tąpnięcie. Nikłe światło, jakie sączyło się przez otwór miedzy skrzydłami drzwi, nagle znikło, a w celi zapanowały prawdziwe ciemności. Do ich uszu dobiegł ledwo słyszalny przed grubą warstwę żelastwa i drewna odgłos przesuwających się łańcuchów. - NIEEE! - wrzasnął chłopak, podbiegając do drzwi (oczywiście na oślep, bo nic nie widział) i waląc w nie pięścią. - Och, przymknij się! - warknął Szczerbatek. - Przyznaj, że popełniłeś największą gafę w swoim żuciu! Nie zastawiłeś drzwi, prawda, cymbale?! - wypalił prosto z mostu. W pysku gada rozbłysła niebieska plazma, od razu obejmując pomieszczenie niebieską poświatą. Oświetlała także przerażoną twarz chłopca. Czkawka zapomniał o najważniejszej rzeczy. Nie zastawił drzwi, tak jak zwykle, by te same się nie zatrzasnęły. Był tak przejęty, że to wyleciało mu z głowy. A drzwi nie można było otworzyć od środka. - Ja? - próbował się bronić. - A ty nie mogłeś trochę pomyśleć?! - Jestem tylko smokiem! Nigdy nie kazałeś mi zastawiać drzwi! - No dobra, pomyślmy logicznie… - Czkawka wziął głęboki oddech. Mimo to serce i tak waliło mu jak oszalałe. - Strzelisz w nie plazmą? Może się otworzą. Szczerbatek bez słowa wypuścił pocisk. Wokół rozległ się potworny huk, jednak drzwi ani drgnęły. - Nie ma szans. - Szczerbatek wypuścił trochę dymu z nozdrzy. - Te drzwi są tak zrobione, że smocza broń nie działa. Pewnie dorosły smok taki jak ja dałby radę, ale ja nie. - mruknął. - A ten hałas ledwo słychać po drugiej stronie. - Wspaniale, po prostu wspaniale! - Czkawka przejechał ręką po twarzy. - Czyli będziemy tu czekać, aż ktoś nam otworzy? - Zapewne tak. A to się stanie dopiero, kiedy będą chcieli mnie wypuścić na arenę. I zabić. ROZDZIAŁ 17 Kobieta spojrzała na chłopca ze współczuciem. Sama była niewolnicą od krótkiego czasu, lecz zdążyła się przekonać, co niesie takie życie. A to dziecko z pewnością nie zasługiwało na taki los. Zmusiła się, by iść dalej i wykonywać swoją pracę, pozostawiając Kiliana samego. Chłopiec był nieprzytomny kilka dni, jednak potem szybko doszedł do siebie. Teraz siedział na relingu statku, trzęsąc się jak galareta. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, gdzie jest. Pamiętał jednak, co się stało. I to było najgorsze. Pamiętał Czkawkę. Biegł w jego stronę, jednak nie zdążył. Przypomniał sobie ten potworny ból w głowie, zanim zapadł się w ciemność. A potem obudził się w celi. Nie widział, ile czasu tak spędził, ile czasu spał. Po nieskończenie długim czasie, jak mu się wydawało, ktoś po niego przyszedł i zaprowadził pokład. Wokół, aż okiem sięgnąć, nie było nic prócz morza. Horyzont zakreślała tylko granatowa linia oceanu. I co gorsze, nigdzie nie było Berk. Mimo, że Bojownicy mówili z silnym północnym akcentem, z łatwością ich rozumiał. Niemal wszystkie ludy w Archipelagu posługiwały się ta samą mową, jedynie nieco różniącą się gwarą. Mimo to jednak chyba nawet żałował, że wiedział, o czym tak jeden w wojowników żywo dyskutuje z generałem, który najwyraźniej nie chciał go słuchać. - Coś ty narobił, jaczy łbie?! - wydarł się kapitan na majtka. - Zwariowałeś?! - Ale kapitanie, myślałem… - Ty nigdy nie myślisz, Georn! - ryknął potężny mężczyzna. Hełm prawie spadł mu z głowy. - Mówił szef, że potrzebujemy niewolników, szeﬁe! - plątał się Bojownik. - No to wziąłem pierwszego lepszego, od co! - To trzeba było wziąć DRUGIEGO LEPSZEGO, durniu! - Przecież to dzieciak! Każ mu kuć miecze albo czyścić cele! - Ale… - POZBĄDŹ MI SIĘ GO! ALE JUŻ!! Kilian, mimo, że był jeszcze tylko dzieckiem, zrozumiał, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł. A więc skończy na dnie morza, skacząc z relingu. Zrezygnowany podwładny skinął głową. Odwrócił się i wydarł się na chłopca, każąc mu skakać. - ALBO SKOCZYSZ, ALBO ODERWĘ CI ŁEB TOPOREM! - ryknął. Kilian skulił się i zachwiał na barierce, na której teraz stał. Zajęczał z strachu. Tymczasem jedna z pracujących opodal niewolnic przyglądała się temu z przerażeniem. Nie mogła pozwolić, by tak zakończyło się to krótkie życie tego chłopca. Porzuciła swoją miotłę i podbiegła do kapitana. zanim ten zdążył ją uderzyć na niesubordynację, wyszeptała mu kilka słów do ucha. Niemal od razu zmienił zdanie. - STÓJ! - wrzasnął na Kiliana, który gwałtownie zachwiał się na desce. Kobieta zadowolona z siebie, odetchnęła z ulgą. Pochodziła ze wschodu, gdzie prowadzono nielegalną na Archipelagu sprzedaż niewolników. I wiedziała też, że na niektórych wyspach młodzi niewolnicy są bardzo wysoko sprzedawani. Nie mogła pogodzić się jednak z myślą, że to jedyny sposób, by ochronić życie chłopca. Przynajmniej na razie. - Tylko pilnuj, by nie było z nim żadnych kłopotów! - warknął kapitan, kiedy zdjęto roztrzęsionego Kiliana na pokład. Kobieta skinęła głową.  ROZDZIAŁ 18 - To dzisiaj. - wyszeptała do siebie, sięgając po swój niezawodny i śmiercionośny topór. Stanęła przed lustrem. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie, po czym poprawiła blond grzywkę. Przekrzywiła głowę. Założyła topór na ramię. Tak, teraz wyglądała znacznie groźniej. - Dasz sobie radę. - powiedziała do odbicia. - I nic oraz nikt ci nie przeszkodzi. Była wojowniczką. Była nią, jest, oraz zawsze będzie. Owszem, była dziewczyną. Ale to nie było żadną przeszkodą. Mieszkańcy, a zwłaszcza jej rówieśnicy podziwiali ją ze względu na charakter, temperament, zaciętość i bojowe usposobienie. Była prawdziwym Wikingiem, prawdziwym Wandalem. I dzisiaj miała tego dowieść. Wzięła głęboki oddech. To był najważniejszy dzień w jej życiu i nie mogła go spaprać. I nic nie popsuje. Zasłużyła na to, by dziś móc zabić Nocną Furię - a przynajmniej zadać pierwszy cios. Wiedziała, że jest to najgroźniejszy smok na całych Archipelagu. I naprawdę nie warto z nim zadzierać. Jednak ze względu na szczęście, jakie spotkało jej lud, Wandalom udało się schwytać tą bestię. A najlepszy z rekrutów miał czynić honory. I to miała być ona. Jednak coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Czy to… strach? Trema? Nie, niemożliwe! Ona była nieustraszona. Nie bała się. Stanie temu twarzą w twarz, tak jak zawsze. I zwycięży. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i zeszła na dół. W kuchni czekali na nią jej rodzice. Po prostu pękali z dumy. W sumie mieli powód. Ich córka od zawsze była prawdziwą wojowniczką. Tajemnicza, bezlitosna, silna. Drzemał w niej prawdziwy duch Wikinga. W końcu, po śniadaniu, którego dziewczyna nie mogła przełknąć, wyszli. Astrid uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kiedy w końcu za zakrętem ujrzała arenę. Czas najwyższy, by się wykazała i udowodniła, kim naprawdę jest. Stoick także szedł już w stronę areny. Zakończenie Smoczego Szkolenia było naprawdę niesamowitą uroczystością, wszyscy mieszkańcy czekali na nią z niecierpliwością. Na dodatek w tym roku wydarzenie to miało być naprawdę niesamowite. Bo w sumie nie każdy ma sposobność zabicia Nocnej Furii. Z daleka ujrzał już sylwetkę tej niezwykłej dziewczyny. Astrid była wspaniałą wojowniczką, w przyszłości na pewno dokona wielkich czynów. Wódź westchnął. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć o Czkawce. Gdzie ten przeklęty chłopak się podziewał? Odkąd tylko się wybudził unikał ojca jak ognia, nie licząc tego dnia, kiedy jego syn niemal nawrzeszczał na Stoicka. Wszystko prze jakiegoś dziewięciolatka. Potworny bachor. A teraz Czkawka znów się zapodział. Wódź nie widział go od wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy to mignął mu w kuźni. Jednak dzisiaj rano nie dał znaku życia. - Szybciej, przecież wszyscy czekają. - ponaglił sam siebie, odpędzając wszystkie myśli i zmuszając się, by zajął się uroczystością. Teraz to ona jest najważniejsza. Wspiął się po kamiennych schodach na wielkie podwyższenie nad areną, skąd mógł obserwować rozwój wydarzeń podczas ceremonii. Teraz stanął przed tronem, czekając chwilę, aż wszyscy pozostali zajmą swoje miejsca i zapadnie cisza. W końcu rozpoczął swoją przemowę powitalną, niniejszym rozpoczynając uroczystość. Niech rekrut dowiedzie, że naprawdę zasłużył na ten moment. Łańcuchy zabrzęczały, kiedy wojownicy zaczęli otwierać drzwi. Wrota otworzyły się. Astrid była gotowa. Czkawka panikował. Słyszał wrzawę na zewnątrz, skandujących wojowników na cześć zwyciężczyni. - Co teraz?! - pytał raz po raz. Te kilka godzin spędził w smoczej celi, ze Szczerbatkiem. Bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał czekać na rozpoczęcie się Zakończenia Szkolenia. Jest kiepsko. - Szczerbatek przestępował z nogi na nogę, machając ogonem. - Szczerze? Jest naprawdę fatalnie. - Nie pomagasz mi! - zirytował się chłopak. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech, by trochę się uspokoić. To jednak w ogóle nie pomogło. Na dodatek przez grube drzwi dochodził głos Stoicka. Właśnie rozpoczął przemowę. - Co robimy?! - wyskrzeczał. No chyba damy nogę kiedy tyko drzwi się otworzą. Widziałem, z czego zrobiona jest góra. Chyba bez problemu wypalę dziurę w tych prętach i łańcuchach. Powinno się udać. - No ale na oczach W S Z Y S T K I C H? Na litość boską, tam jest C A Ł A wioska! No a masz inny pomysł? - zestresował się smok. Skulił się z nerwów. - No chyba nie mamy wyjścia. - szepnął Czkawka. Byli w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Chłopak liczył na to, że uciekną cichaczem. Mieszkańcy na pewno zbytnio się nie przejmą, że nagle „zaginął”, a on będzie mógł ruszyć za Kilianem. Teraz jednak wszystko przedstawiało się zupełnie inaczej. Oto musiał dać nogę na oczach wszystkich Wandali, lecąc na Nocnej Furii! Jęknął w duchu. Ale w sumie z drugiej strony… Na pewno wszystkim szczęki opadną, kiedy sobaczą jeźdźca na smoku… Niemal podskoczył, kiedy nagle za sobą usłyszał zgrzyt. Łańcuchy zaczęły się przesuwać. Szybko, wchodź!- rzucił smok, wskazując na siodło. Czkawka szybko wskoczył na jego grzbiet. Wsunął stopy w strzemiona i ustawił od razu lotkę tak, by Szczerbatek od razu mógł poderwać się do lotu. Sprawdził wszystkie juki, po czym mocniej chwycił się siodła. - No to raz kozie śmierć. - powiedział, patrząc na poszerzający się snop światła, które powoli zalewało celę. Wrota zaczęły się otwierać. Gotowy? - Nie. Ja też. Wrzawa wybuchła jeszcze głośniej. Wiwaty i gwizdy przybrały na sile, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Czkawkę zalała fala światła i wrzasków. Zmrużył oczy i przysłonił je ręką. Zobaczył przed sobą arenę. Skąpana w słońcu, przez chwilę zamgliła mu się przed oczami. Zobaczył wysoką postać po środku. Przy ścianach stali wojownicy. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować lub choćby mrugnąć, Szczerb, niewiele myśląc, napiął mięśnie i wyskoczył z celi, stając kilka metrów przed Astrid. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się jak spodki. Na arenie momentalnie zapanowała grobowa cisza. Czkawka w zakłopotaniu podrapał się po głowię, przygryzając wargę. Kurde! - Witaj… Astrid, co za krępująca sytuacja, czyż nie? - odezwał się. Jego głos potoczył się po arenie. Każdy w tej ciszy musiał to usłyszeć. - C-co? - wyjąkała dziewczyna, nadal gapiąc się to na smoka, to na postać siedzącą na jego grzbiecie. - Ale… JAK?! - No w-wiesz… - westchnął chłopak. - To nie jest takie proste… Wojowniczka w mgnieniu oka odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę. Uniosła topór i z krzykiem biegiem ruszyła na smoka. Ostrze zaświeciło w słońcu, kiedy wykonała zamach. Chybiła. Pora się zmywać! - krzyknął w myślach do Szczerbatka Czkawka. O, znowu tak do mnie mówisz! Astrid ponownie zamachnęła się toporem. Wszystko wymknęło się spod jej kontroli! Na trybunach nadal panowała przejmująca cisza. Czkawka kątem oka widział zesztywniałych widzów i osłupiałego Stoicka. I uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Lecimy stąd! Szybko! - powiedział do smoka. Co? Ja się dopiero rozkręcam! Szczerbatek wykonał kolejny unik i skoczył w stronę dziewczyny. Wysunął pazury i przyszpilił ją do ziemi. Astrid krzyknęła ze strachu, kiedy zobaczyła nad sobą czarny pysk smoka. - ZŁAŹ Z NIEJ! - wrzasnął Czkawka i pociągnął Szczerbatka w bok. Ten niechętnie puścił wojowniczkę i stanął na uboczu. Astrid wstała i zachwiała się, jakby miała upaść. Złapała jednak równowagę i ponownie podniosła topór. Nie mogła uwierzyć swoim uszom i oczom. To, co widziała, było po prostu nieprawdopodobne. Wyglądało także na to, że Czkawka trzyma nad bestią pełną kontrolę. Zwariowałeś?! - warknął chłopak. - Lecimy, ale już! I to chyba był najlepszy moment, by się ulotnić. Wojownicy stojący pod ścianą nagle odzyskali zmysły i kontrolę nad strachem, bo rzucili się z wrzaskiem na Nocną Furię. Z trybun zeskakiwali kolejni Wikingowie, wrzeszcząc i zataczając młynki swoją bronią. Czkawka słyszał też rozwścieczone wrzaski Stoicka, który niosły się po całej arenie. Mimo hałasu, jaki panował wokół było go bardzo dobrze słychać. Szczerbatkowi nie trzeba było drugi raz powtarzać. Odbił się od ziemi i zamachnął się ze świstem czarnymi skrzydłami. Rozległ się potworny huk; łańcuchy pękły z trzaskiem od pocisku plazmy. Nocna Furia złożyła na sekundę skrzydła, by zmieścić się w wyrwie. Po chwili znaleźli się na wolnej przestrzeni. Astrid krzyknęła ze złości, która nagle się w niej zebrała. NIE! Nie tak to wszystko miało się potoczyć! Jak to możliwe?! Zamachnęła się jeszcze raz toporem, by dać upust wściekłości. Nie uważała przy tym, by oby nikogo nie traﬁć ostrzem. To, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, było tak nieprawdopodobne, że po prostu N I E M O G Ł O się wydarzyć! Nieme zaskoczenie i zdumienie, jakie ją przed chwilą napadało nagle ustąpiło niepohamowanej złości. Stoick uniósł swój olbrzymi młot i z całej siły walnął nim w pręt. Ten wygiął się niemal pionowo pod siłą uderzenia. Wódź patrzył, jak Nocna Furia wylatuje z areny i wznosi się coraz wyżej, między chmury. A na jej grzbiecie cały czas było widać ciemną sylwetkę. - To nie jest mój syn! - wrzasnął ile sił w płucach, kiedy usłyszał między sobą szepty. - JA NIE MAM JUŻ SYNA! Niestety Czkawka dosłyszał te słowa. Po jego policzkach mimo wszystko spłynęły łzy. Udało się. W końcu opuścili Berk. * * * Pyskacz był otępiały. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, co tak właściwie się stało. Może to mu się tylko przyśniło? Może się upił? W końcu doczłapał do kuźni. Zamierzał od razu wejść na górę, do siebie, i udawać martwego przez jakiś czas, by inni zostawili go w spokoju. Po drodze, na drzwiach natknął się jednak na coś, co niestety było dowodem na prawdziwość dzisiejszego dnia. Kowal zerwał karteczkę i z zaciśniętym gardłem przeczytał te kilka słów: Dzięki za wszystko, Pyskacz. Do zobaczenia. Czkawka  ROZDZIAŁ 19 Hej, wszystko w porządku? Czkawka drgnął. Ponownie skupił wzrok na coraz szybciej szarzejącej trawie i zmusił się, by nie zapaść się w odmęty ponurych i przygnębiających myśli. - Co? - mruknął. - Ach… tak, tak, jasne. No nie sądzę. Nocna Furia spojrzała wymownie na kupkę chrustu, która zalegała przed Czkawką. Ten jednak najwyraźniej w ogóle się nią nie interesował. Rozpalisz ognisko? Bo wiesz, ciemność się robi. - powiedział trochę bez sensu Szczerbatek. - Yhy. - chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem, jednak nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. No to jak? - No… Spopielisz te gałązki, czy nie?! - Nmph… OGARNIJ SIĘ! KONTAKTUJESZ W OGÓLE?! Chłopak podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy nagle w jego głowie usłyszał potworny wrzask. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i spode łba łypnął na smoka. - Chcesz, abym ogłuchł wewnętrznie?! Według mnie już to się stało. - prychnął. - Rozpalisz, czy nie? - Niby co? Gadasz od rzeczy! Na moje łuski, rozpal ognisko, tępaku! - Ach… Ok, już. Trzeba było tak od razu. Chłopak dźwignął się z ziemi i spojrzał za zachodzące słońce. Gdzieś tam dalej, na pewno zachodzi także i na Berk. Westchnął i zabrał się do wskrzeszania ognia. W końcu, po wielu próbach, na miejscu czarnego dymu pojawił się mały płomyczek. Zadowolony, usiadł na przeciw ogniska i zaczął dmuchać na powoli palące się gałązki. No, przynajmniej trochę lepiej niż wczoraj. - burknął Szczerbatek, krzywo patrząc na miniaturowe ognisko. Czkawka udał, że nie słyszy tej zaczepki. Po chwili ognień urósł i pochłonął cały stosik drewna. Młodzieniec westchnął i spojrzał na tańczące płomienie. Nadal w uszach dzwonił mu głos Stoicka oraz ostatnie słowa, jakie słyszał z jego ust. Właściwie, to chyba powinno być mu to kompletnie obojętne. A tym czasem nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Wszystko poszło nie tak, jak sobie zażyczył. Och, ogarnij się! - zmarszczył brwi. - Skoro ty nie jesteś jego synem, on nie jest twoim ojcem. To nie był twój dom, nikt nie przejmie się twoim zniknięciem. Więc ty też się nie przejmuj tą zapadniętą dziurą po środku oceanu, do której najprawdopodobniej nie wrócisz! Co cię obchodzą ludzie, którzy zawsze tobą gardzili lub byli dla ciebie obojętni? Teraz masz okazję, by zacząć od nowa. Więc przestań się użalać! - Dobra, idę po zapasy, abyśmy mogli coś zjeść. - Czkawka wstał i otrzepał się z resztek ziemi i trawy. Zanim Szczerbatek zdążył zareagować na tą nagłą zmianę nastawienia do życia, chłopak odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę juków. * * * - Widziałeś może gdzieś w okolicy jakichś Bojowników? - zagadnął Czkawka następnego ranka, kiedy to szykowali się do dalszej podróży. Odkąd opuścili Berk cały czas lecieli w jedną stronę, właściwie to przypadkową, na południe. Czkawka liczył na szczęście, że może po drodze natknął się może na ich obóz lub statki. Ale nawet chyba szczęście nie było ich sprzymierzeńcem. Czkawka starał się nie myśleć o wyspie, o Wandalach, a tym bardziej o jego ojcu. Chciał jak najszybciej wymazać to sobie wszystko z głowy i zapomnieć o przeszłości, otworzyć się na przyszłość. Wczoraj zatrzymali się na tej niewielkiej i bezludnej wysepce, by przespać się. A teraz, rano, należało ruszać dalej. Niestety nie. Nawet ich nie wyczuwam za pomocą nosa. - odparł Szczerbatek spokojnie, jakby potraktował pytanie chłopca na serio. - Albo są bezwonni, albo są bardzo daleko stąd i nie przepływali tędy. - Chyba masz rację. - westchnął Czkawka. Zgasił ognisko i ruszył w stronę torby, by upchnąć w nią porozwalane kartki i notesy, kiedy jednak przystanął w połowie drogi. O co lata? - spytał Szczerbatek, oblizując się po łososiu, którego rano złapał w rzece. - Pomyślałem, że może… - chłopak wyciągnął rękę i podniósł z ziemi jedną z miliona innych kartek walających się wokoło. Podsunął ją pod nos Szczerba. - …a jak powinienem mieć jakąś broń? W sumie muszę mieć coś pod ręką, by na przykład polować lub na wypadek gdyby… Chcesz się bronić kartką papieru? - skrzywił się smok., przerywając wywód przyjaciela - Nie wiem jak ty, ale mnie się zdaje, że to chyba najgorszy w twoich pomysłów. - Nie kartką, głupi gadzie! Nie widzisz, co jest na niej?! No widzę, jakiś bazgrol… Ale to nadal jest papierowe! - Na razie tak, ale zamierzam sobie zrobić coś takiego. Co myślisz o łuku? Co to łuk? Jak jest z kartek, to myślę, że raczej nawet nie próbuj. - Nie ważne. Zapomnij o tym… Nagle zielony pocisk z głuchym tąpnięciem niemal rozpłaszczył się przed nogami Czkawki. Chłopak podskoczył, zaskoczony i ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w małą, łuskowatą kulkę, która zaczęła się rozwijać. Po chwili smoczek podniósł głowę i wlepił swoje duże, wyłupiaste oczy w Wikinga. Rozłożył małe skrzydełka i niezdarnie się podniósł. Przeszedł kilka małych kroczków po czym zatrzymał się, usiadł na zadzie i zaczął drapać się tylną łapą po boku, śmiesznie przy tym wystawiając język. Czkawka zachichotał na ten widok. Smok był niezwykle komiczny. Straszliwce są naprawdę bardzo głupie. Szczególnie niektóre przypadki traﬁają się niezwykle mało inteligentne. - prychnął Szczerbatek i z pogardą spojrzał na małego smoka. Straszliwiec warknął coś pod nosem i spojrzał na łeb czarnego gada. - O, on umie mówić! - rzekł Szczerb do Czkawki z udawanym zaskoczeniem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na wściekłe skrzeki małego latającego stworzonka. Najwyraźniej ten właśnie na niego wrzeszczał. Witaj… - Czkawka zbliżył się o kilka kroków do smoka. ten natychmiast się odwrócił i wlepił swoje wodniste oczy w twarz chłopca. No witaj, witaj. - mruknął nieco zdumiony. Zmrużył oczy. - Kim jesteś, że umiesz Rozmawiać? Em… - Czkawka zająknął się. - Nazywam się Czkawka i… jestem… a może byłem… Wandalem… to znaczy z klanu Wandali. - poprawił się. Nie mów, że z nim rozmawiasz! - usłyszał pogardliwą docinkę od Nocnej Furii. Jednak całkowicie ją zignorował. Normalni człowiekowie nie potraﬁą tak rozmawiać ze smokami, jak ty. - powiedział Straszliwiec z lekkim znużeniem, jakby musiał powtarzać to po raz enty. - Dlaczego więc ty umiesz? '' ''Nie mam pojęcia… - wyjąkał Czkawka. Jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem? - padło pytanie. Smoczym… kim?! Smoczym Jeźdźcem, głuchołazie! - smoczek wdrapał się na ramię chłopaka. - Smoczy Jeździec potraﬁłby rozmawiać. Czkawka spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który teraz wylizywał swoją łapę. Ej, o co chodzi temu szurniętemu smokowi?! - spytał tak, by Straszliwiec nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Smoczy Jeździec lata na smokach, jak sama nazwa wskazuje. - westchnęła Nocna Furia i zaprzestała toalety. -'' No wiesz, w sumie ty mnie dosiadasz, więc tak, raczej nim jesteś.'' Ogłuchłeś? - żachnął się mały gad. - HALO! - krzyknął do ucha Czkawki, aż ten się wzdrygnął. CO?! - wrzasnął. Po co tak krzyczysz? Przecież słyszę! - mruknął Straszliwiec, a Czkawka poczuł, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok. - Jesteś Jeźdźcem? Dosiadam Nocnej Furii, więc chyba tak. - powiedział na odczepnego. - Coś jeszcze? '' Jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, smoczek zaskrzeczał z przejęciem, zrobił duże oczy, po czym oderwał się od tuniki Czkawki (niestety przy tym trochę ją rozrywając na ramieniu), po czym rozłożył skrzydła i wzniósł się w powietrze, a po chwili zniknął chłopakowi z oczu. Szczerbatek przewrócił oczami. ''Mówiłem, że one są tępe? ROZDZIAŁ 20 Astrid wyszła z domu. Założyła na ramię swój topór, gotowa przyłożyć każdemu, kto choćby stanie jej na drodze lub zaczepi. Ruszyła w stronę kuźni. Miała do załatwienia pewną sprawę. I chciała, by nikt jej w tym nie przeszkadzał. Jak się spodziewała, nie zastała Pyskacza. Po pierwsze on nie pracował w soboty po południu, poza tym ostatnio raczej rzadko widywało go się w kuźni przy pracy. W sumie nic dziwnego. Nawet ona sama często powracała myślami do tego dnia. Mimo, że minął już ponad tydzień, nikt ani trochę nie zapomniał o tym widowisku. Nikt nie zapomniał o Czkawce. I Nocnej Furii. Nawet ona. I za każdym razem czuła złość. Ta w niej narastała za każdym razem, gdy choćby wspominała ten przeklęty dzień. Nadal była zdumienia i nie otrząsnęła się z szoku. Mimo to miała za złe Czkawce, który pozbawił ją takiej okazji. Przyszła tu teraz, by dowiedzieć się nieco więcej na ten temat. Ze zręcznością i szybkością kocicy przemknęła bezszelestnie między porozwalanymi toporami i maczugami, zgrabnie omijając też tarcze oraz całe pozostałe żelastwo, które zalegało na podłodze. Ominęła miejsce pracy Pyskacza i weszła do małego pomieszczenia zasłoniętego starą ﬁranką. Otworzyła drzwi i od razu poczuła panujący wewnątrz zaduch. Szybko otworzyła okno, by w ogóle mogła wziąć oddech. Co jak co, ale kowal chyba tu nie wietrzył. Podeszła do biurka. Po krótkim wahaniu odłożyła topór na bok, by mieć wolne ręce. Zaczęła przeglądać pozostawione na blacie notesy i wyrwane kartki oraz pojedyncze dziwne przyrządy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że chłopak zabrał ze sobą większość szkiców. Na chwilę straciła równowagę, bo stanęła na ołówku, który po chwili pękł z trzaskiem. Spojrzała w dół, by podnieść nieszczęsny przedmiot, kiedy jej wzrok padł na pojedynczej kartce leżącej pod krzesłem. Przykucnęła i rozejrzała się, jakby się bała, że ktoś za chwilę ją tu nakryje. Wzięła kartkę w rękę i przejechała palcem po jej chropowatej i postrzępionej krawędzi. Cała kartka była też wymięta, jakby Czkawka najpierw wyrwał ją ze szkicownika, potem zmiął w dłoni i nie traﬁł do kosza. Najciekawsze było jednak to, co narysowane ołówkiem widniało na powierzchni papieru. Nieco rozmazany, ale nadal dobrze widoczny projekt. Astrid zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego, ale wydawało jej się, że jest to szkic smoczej lotki. I na dodatek jakiejś dziwnej. Przy podstawie wystawało kilka prętów i śrubek, jakby była to proteza. Co ten chłopak kombinował? Włożyła karteczkę do kieszeni. Potem jeszcze obejrzy ją dokładniej. Jednym ruchem porwała także notes leżący na biurku. Przeszukała wzrokiem jeszcze raz całe pomieszczenie upewniając się, że niczego nie przeoczyła, po czym wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Nikogo nie dojrzała, więc wyszła z ukrycia i ściskając mocno notes, przeszła przez kuźnię i jakby nigdy nic ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Nawet nie zauważyła, że zapomniała o swoim toporze. * * * - Co to za plemię? - odezwał się chłopak, gdy w końcu, po niemal całym dniu podróży im oczom w dole ukazała się duża wyspa. Majaczyła w dole, a jej wysokie szczyty górskie niemal stykały się z chmurami. Oni jednak lecieli znacznie wyżej. Skąd mam wiedzieć? Zniżyli lot. Nagle coś chrupnęło, Czkawka usłyszał głośne tąpnięcie i świst. - Co to było? - obejrzał się za siebie i skierował wzrok na lotkę. - O nie… Jeden z drutów przekrzywił się w bok i proteza była teraz zniekształcona. Pręt wygiął się, nieco rozdzierając materiał. I nim się obejrzeli, Szczerbatek gwałtownie runął w dół. - NIEEE! Czkawka chwycił za prowizoryczne „lejce”, próbując ustawić smoka pod właściwym kątem. Szczerb rozłożył skrzydła, co trochę zamortyzowało upadek. Mimo to i tak smok potężnie walnął w jedno z tysięcy innych drzew rosnących na obrzeżach lasu. Czkawka poczuł, jak śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła i żołądek świruje, kiedy rąbnął w wyjątkowo twardą gałąź. Na dodatek ta po chwili wahania i skrzypienia runęła w dół, a chłopak za nią. - Au! - zawył, kiedy jakiś szczególnie złośliwy patyk wbił mu się w plecy. - Kurczę! Wstał chwiejnie i wyprostował się, pozbywając i strzepując jednocześnie z siebie mech, liście i wszelkie inne rzeczy, które już zdążyły się do niego przylepić. - To był bolesny upadek, nie? Szczerbatek po chwili podszedł do niego i otrzepał się z liści. Nic ci nie jest? - spytał z troską. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ludzie nie są tacy gruboskórni jak smoki. I w tej chwili odpowiedź Czkawki zagłuszył krótki pisk. Chłopak gwałtownie się obejrzał i zobaczył postać stojącą po środku ścieżki. Czy ja zawsze mam takiego pecha? - Och! - dziewczyna pisnęła jeszcze raz i upuściła koszyk, z którego wysypały się najwyraźniej świeżo zerwane grzyby. - Em… witaj… - Czkawka próbował się uśmiechnąć do rudowłosej nieznajomej. Jej oczy były niebieskie. Ona sama wyglądała na przerażoną. Cofnęła się o krok. - Poczekaj, ja ci nie z robię krzywdy… - A-ale… - przeniosła wzrok na inny punkt. Czkawka zrozumiał, na co patrzy. Szczerbatek wyjrzał zza Czkawki i wlepił swoje zielone oczy w dziewczynę. Ta pisnęła raz jeszcze, kiedy napotkała ten świdrujący wzrok. - Szczer… - zaczął chłopak, jednak wszystko już wymknęło się spod kontroli. Nocna Furia, albo kierowana jakimś instynktem lub po prostu ciekawością, zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do nieznajomej. Ta zastygła bezruchu ze strachu. Szczerbatek powoli ją powąchał, po czym jeszcze bardziej zbliżył łeb do jej boku. - Szczerbatek, przestań! Smok otworzył paszczę. Dziewczyna przewróciła na widok jego ostrych zębów. Upuściła torbę, którą przewiesiła przez ramię. - SZCZERBATEK! PRZESTAŃ! Szczerb otworzył szerzej paszczę po czym porwał rybę z torby dziewczyny, po czym grzecznie się wycofał, zajadając się smakołykiem. - TY NIEZNOŚNY, WSTRĘTNY GADZIE! - wrzasnął Czkawka, wymachując rękami. - CO TY WYRABIASZ?! Przestał się wydzierać, kiedy usłyszał cichy chichot dziewczyny. Szybko się odwrócił i wyciągnął do niej rękę. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał pomagając jej wstać. - Jasne. - mruknęła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Czyli on był tylko głodny? - On wiecznie jest głodny. - Czkawka przewrócił oczami. - Wybacz, że cię wystraszył. - Nic nie szkodzi. Ale szczerze, to umierałam ze strachu, a… - Ty głupi gadzie. - warknął chłopak na przyjaciela patrząc, jak ten pożera rybę. - No i wybacz, że chyba najwyraźniej zjadł ci obiad. - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Jestem Czkawka. - Celia. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym miejscu już bardziej mu się podoba niż na Berk. Celia była nieco niższa od niego, jej niebieskie oczy jakby świeciły własnym blaskiem. była szczupła i wyglądało na to, że jest mniej więcej w jego wieku. - Hm… - odchrząknął. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć… - No? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? - wypalił. Celia zamrugała oczami i przez moment patrzyła się na niego. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że przecież ten chłopak rozbił się o drzewo na jakiejś zupełnie przypadkowej (jego zdaniem) wyspie. Ale chwila… - Ty latasz na smoku?! - krzyknęła zdezorientowana, patrząc na Szczerbatka. No… trochę się znamy z tym potworem… - Nocna Furia ostrzegawczo warknęła, jednak Czkawka to zignorował. - …i chyba tak, w sumie to na nim latam. - podrapał się z tyłu głowy, by ukryć zmieszanie. Celia wytrzeszczyła oczy i patrzyła to na dopiero co poznanego chłopaka, to na jego wierzchowca. - Niesamowite… - wyszeptała po chwili milczenia. Czkawka spojrzał na nią z ukosa. - W pewnym sensie… - wyjąkał. Po pewnym czasie dodał: - Wiem, to może ci się wydawać trochę dziwne, tak samo jak wszystkim mieszkańcom na mojej wyspie, bo pewnie zabijacie tu smoki… - Nie zabijamy ich tutaj. - przerwała mu bezceremonialnie i spojrzała w oczy. Takie zielone… - Nie?! - Nie. - odparła dziewczyna. Jej kąciki ust uniosły się minimalnie. - Pewnie byśmy zabijali, ale one nas po prostu nie atakują tak jak klany położone bardziej na północ. Pewnie dlatego, że stąd mają dalej do swojego leża. Oczywiście one występują u nas, gnieżdżą się w lasach, ale raczej nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę. - powiedziała na jednym tchu. - Naprawdę? - Czkawka otworzył szerzej oczy. - Żeby tak było u mnie… - przerwał na chwilę. Po chwili jednak coś mu się przypomniało: - To gdzie ja właściwie jestem? Rozbiłem się i… no po prostu nie mam pojęcia, o jaką wyspę rąbnąłem. - W takim razie witaj na wyspie Skazańców. - Celia uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.  ROZDZIAŁ 21 - Co to za smok? Nigdy takiego nie widziałam. - spytała Celia po krótkim czasie milczenia, kiedy to Czkawka próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładniej znajduje się wyspa Skazańców. - Nocna Furia. - powiedział jak w transie, nadal przeszukując wszystkie zakamarki umysłu w celu uzupełnienia wiedzy na temat Skazanego Ludu. - OCH! - dziewczyna podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała tą nazwę. Mimowolnie cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Mimo, że niewiele gatunków mieszkało na jej wyspie, doskonale wiedziała, co to Nocna Furia. - Nie martw się, jest nieszkodliwy jak małe, czarne kocię. - palnął Czkawka. - Nazywa się Szczerbatek. Szczerb! Przestań już pożerać tą biedną rybę i choć tutaj! Smok przełknął ostatni kęs ogona, po czym posłusznie podszedł do chłopaka. Wepchnął swój pysk pod jego rękę, domagając się pieszczot. - Widzisz? Chcę, abym wiecznie go głaskał. Prawdziwy wielki kanapowiec. - prychnął chłopak, po czym zaczął go niemal mechanicznie drapać za uchem. Szczerbatek zaczął mruczeć. Czkawka czuł wibrowanie pod opuszkami palców. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, po czym przyłożyła ją do pyska bestii. I od razu zaczęła ją głaskać. - Jaki śliczny… - zachichotała patrząc, jak Nocna Furia rozkłada się na ścieżce. - Tak, prawdziwa słodkość. - warknął Czkawka, krzywo patrząc na przymilającego się Szczerbatka. - Sama rozkosz. - A ty? Skąd jesteś? - Celia przerwała Czkawce rzucanie obelg na smoka. Odwróciła się do niego, nadal głaszczą Szczerbatka. - Wolę o tym nie mówić. - chłopak jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił, wspominając minione dni. - To nie jest już mój dom. - Rozumiem. Czkawka przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. Wypowiedziała to jedno słowo z kamienną twarzą. Chłopak nie wychwycił z jej tonu żadnej pogardy czy ironii. Usłyszał jedynie samą szczerość. Może ona naprawdę go rozumie? - Myślisz, że mogę udać się do waszej wioski, by naprawić ogon? - Oczywiście, ale… chwila, OGON? - No tak, bo wiesz… - Czkawka wskazał na rozszarpaną protezę. - Szczerbatek nie mam lotki. - Och… - westchnęła dziewczyna. -Przykro mi. - Sam nie może latać, dlatego do dosiadam. - spojrzał jej w oczy. Po chwili zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok. - To jak uważasz? - Myślę, że jak najbardziej możesz tam iść ze mną, nikt nie powinien zwrócić na ciebie uwagi, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - odparła z uśmiechem. - Jednak mimo, że u nas między nami a tymi gadami panuje zawieszeni broni, pojawienie się w osadzie Nocnej Furii spowodowałoby niemałe zamieszanie. Tak więc… lepiej by było, gdyby… - przerwała na chwilę, przypominając sobie imię smoka. - …SZCZERBATEK pozostał przy granicy lasu. Potem do niego wrócisz. - Jasne. Ruszyli przed siebie, pozostawiając Szczerbatka tam, gdzie ten taplał się w liściach, baraszkując między drzewami. Czkawka zabrał lotkę oraz siodło, chcąc je trochę zszyć, bo dosłownie rozpadało się w oczach. Jeszcze trochę, a rozbiliby się o przerwany popręg. - Wiem, że może nie powinnam pytać… - zaczęła Celia, kiedy szli przez las w stronę wioski. - Śmiało. - Wiem, że nie raczej nie mogę pytać o twoje pochodzenie… Ale skoro miałeś dom, plemię, do którego należałeś… dlaczego uciekłeś? Czkawka zaśmiał się. - Bo oni by mnie pewnie zabili, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Nocną Furią. -westchnął. - Wiesz, chciałbym, żeby mój lud także tak mógł machnąć ręką na smoki. One atakowały naszą wioskę z kilka razy w tygodniu. - spojrzał na dziewczynę, której oczy teraz jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły. Chłopak pozwolił sobie na mały, oklepany już żarcik, jednak Celia i tak się zaśmiała: - To może dlatego każdy budynek u nas zawsze był nowy. Opowiedział jej pokrótce o całej sytuacji i o wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce przed jego odlotem. Powiedział o ogólnych panujących relacjach między nim a jego ojcem i wszystkimi mieszkańcami i o tym, jak poznał się ze Szczerbatkiem. - Tak mi przykro. - wyszeptała, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Czkawka uśmiechnął się smutno. W sumie cieszył się, że może komuś to wszystko powiedzieć. Komuś, kto nie jest smokiem. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać tu pewien czas, może nawet na znacznie dłużej. - zaproponowała. Czkawce zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, kiedy dziewczyna mu to zaproponowała. Dziewczyna naprawdę byłą bardzo miła i wyrozumiała oraz robiła wszystko, by mu pomóc mimo, że dopiero go poznała. Z chęcią przystałby na tą propozycję, jednak nadal miał pewne zadanie do spełnienia. - Muszę odnaleźć brata. Porwali go Bojownicy, kiedy napadli na naszą wyspę. Dlatego też zdecydowałem się po prostu uciec. Muszę go znaleźć. - powiedział, gapiąc się w swoje buty. - Naprawdę chętnie bym został… - Bojownicy go porwali? - jej oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości wielkości spodków. - Naprawdę przykro mi to mówić, ale chyba już nie znajdziesz swojego brata. - widząc wściekłe spojrzenie Czkawki szybko kontynuowała: - Ich nie sposób wytropić, po każdej grabieży rozdzielają się i niemal każdy statek płynie w inną stronę tak, by ich namierzenie było po prostu niemożliwe. Potem każdy płynie do określonego punktu, gdzie po wielu miesiącach się spotykają na taką jakby „naradę”. - Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?! - oburzył się chłopak. - Bo… od kilku miesięcy nas atakują. - wyznała, spuszczając głowę. - Zdążyłam już zaobserwować, jak działają. I wiele dowiedziałam się od kupców. - Wybacz… - bąknął Czkawka. - Przykro mi… - Nie wiedziałeś. - przerwała mu. - Zresztą ciebie też to spotkało. Nastała krępująca cisza, podczas której słychać było tylko ciche szepty wiatru wysoko w koronach drzew i szuranie ich butów po ziemi. W końcu Czkawka odezwał się: - A twoi rodzice? Jak się nazywają? - Nie mam rodziców. - odparowała. Czkawka już miał ponownie przeprosić za wtykanie nosa w jej sprawy, jednak ta odparła szybko: - Ale w sumie cieszę się, że ich nie znam. - młodzieniec miał odczucie, że dziewczyna naprawdę ciszy się, że i ona może powiedzieć komuś o sobie i jej problemach: - Tak naprawdę nie pochodzę stąd. Traﬁłam tu podczas jednego z ataków, po prostu mnie wyrzucono na ta wyspę. Bojownicy atakowali nas wtedy jakieś prawie piętnaście lat temu. Wtedy się tu znalazłam i zostałam Skazańcem. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć sens jej słów. Nim jednak zdążył się odezwać, ta powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. - Tak, Czkawka. Moi rodzice byli Bojownikami. Chłopak zaniemówił. Odruchowo otworzył usta, jednak szybko je zamknął, widząc rozbawioną minę Celii. - Nie martw się, ja nim nie jestem. I nigdy nie będę. - uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili dodała ze śmiechem: - Żałuj, że nie widziałeś swojej miny przed chwilą! - Ha, ha, ha. - prychnął Czkawka, udając obrażonego. - Dobrze, że nie połknąłeś muchy. - Chciałabyś. Jeszcze czego? - Byłoby pięknie. - roześmiała się. Szli dalej ścieżką, przekomarzając się nawzajem. Czkawce nawet się to podobało, kiedy razem prowadzili potyczki słowne. - Już prawie jesteśmy. - powiedziała nagle dziewczyna, zaprzestając na docince. W ten sposób uniemożliwiła także Czkawce na odegranie się. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kiedy przerwała mu w pół słowa. - Choć! Przeskoczyli przez zwalony pień. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje się niemal jak na Berk. A przynajmniej zupełnie jak w lesie na Berk. Las tak samo jak u niego porastały wielkie i stare drzewa, na pewno nie brakowało tu kryjówek. - Och jak dobrze, w końcu coś zjem. - powiedziała Celia, oblizując wargi. W tej chwili jednak zatrzymała się w pół kroku. - O kurczę! Zapomniałam koszyka z grzybami! - jednak potem się uśmiechnęła i machnęła ręką. - Trudno, pewnie i tak znowu wszyscy by się rozchorowali.  ROZDZIAŁ 22 W przeciwieństwie do wioski na Berk, osada Skazańców piętrzyła się niemal tuż przy granicy lasu. Pierwsze domy tonęły w cieniu olbrzymich drzew, gdzieś prowadzono wyręb drzew ku pozyskaniu potrzebnego drewna do palenia w kominku lub do wybudowania nowych domów. Prócz tego wioska byłą także nieco mniejsza, jednak przez jej środek płynęła rzeka prowadząca nad urwisko, gdzie potem z kilkuset metrów z hukiem do oceanu. Czkawka domyślił się, że rzeka zaczyna jako strumień gdzieś bardzo wysoko w górach, które piętrzyły się po drugiej stronie wyspy, jeszcze za lasem. - Najpierw chcesz coś zjeść, czy zaczynasz od reperowania lotki? - zagadnęła Celia, patrząc na Czkawkę znacząco. - Dzisiaj w twierdzy podają ryż z sosem i kurze udka. No i jasne, że będziesz mógł przemycić kilka ryb dla twojego przyjaciela. - obdarzyła go rozwalających uśmiechem. Czkawka już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy jak na zawołanie usłyszał burczenie w brzuchu. Dopiero teraz mu się przypomniało, że dawno nie jadł. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i zaprowadziła w stronę twierdzy. - Widzę, że chyba jednak się skusisz. * * * Czkawka potem od razu udał się do kuźni. Dziewczyna zapoznała go z miejscowym kowalem, który z chęcią udostępnił mu miejsca do pracy i potrzebnych narzędzi. - Dasz sobie radę? - spytał Roy, wielki, silnie zbudowany mężczyzna ze zmierzwionymi, czarnymi włosami niesfornie padającymi na ramiona. Wyglądało to, jakby miał na głowie gniazdo. Dodatkowo, kiedy brał jakiś przyrząd w ręce, ten zawsze w porównaniu z jego wielkimi łapami wyglądały jak zabawki. Mimo to Roy posługiwał się nimi bardzo zręcznie; najwyraźniej znał się na swoim fachu równie dobrze jak Pyskacz. - Oczywiście. - odparł Czkawka i od razu zabrał się do pracy. Celia oświadczyła, że dotrzyma mu towarzystwa. W sumie i tak nie miała niczego lepszego do roboty i chciała spędzić trochę czasu z nowo poznanym. Czkawka także cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał pracować sam. Czułby się dziwnie, pracując samotnie w zupełnie innej kuźni niż na Berk. Chłopak czuł się nieco niepewnie nawet mimo, że rzeczywiście, jak oświadczyła rudowłosa, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego obecność ani na jego samego. Od co, jakiś nieznany im chłopak, zapewnię z innej części wioski. Mimo, że osada była mniejsza niż na Berk, nawet tutaj każdy nie mógł znać każdego mieszkańca. - Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki. - powiedział już chyba po raz setny Czkawka, zszywając nowy materiał lotki. - Już ci tłumaczyłam, nie ma za co. - uśmiechnęła się Celia. - Przestań marudzić i ciągle dziękować, jakbym dała ci nie wiadomo co. Ja tylko zaprowadziłam do wioski i nakarmiłam jakiegoś wariata latającego na Nocnej Furii, który na moich oczach zdrowo rąbnął o grubą gałąź i spadł z drzewa. To naprawdę nic takiego. Czkawka parsknął. W sumie… Wszystko, co powiedziała dziewczyna było stuprocentową prawdą. Pracował do późna. Skończył pracę, gdy wszyscy już spali. Nawet Celia zasnęła na krześle w kuźni. Czkawka przeciągnął się. Wyprostował obolałe plecy. przyjrzał się krytycznie nowej lotce. Ta była już wykonana z czarnego materiału. W sumie to szkielet pozostał taki sam, chłopak wymienił jedynie ten zgnieciony pręt. Zamiast starego, brązowego, podartego materiału nałożył nowy, mocniejszy. Ten już nie powinien tak łatwo się podrzeć. Chwycił naprawione protezę i siodło, starając się przy tym nie hałasować. Szczerbatek przecież czeka. - A ty dokąd się wybierasz? Odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc głos rudowłosej. Zobaczył ją, jak stała wyprostowana, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - No wiesz… do Szczerbatka. - wychrypiał Czkawka, poprawiając lotkę. - Teraz? - zdumiała się. - No… chyba tak. On czeka. - Czyli zamierzałeś odlecieć?! - warknęła. - Nie od razu. - zaprzeczył szybko chłopak, mimowolnie spuszczając wzrok. - Chciałem założyć mu lotkę i siodło, zresztą pewnie i tak by spał, więc nic by go nie obudziło… - Aha, a więc to dlatego zachowywałeś się tak cicho, obym cię tylko nie zatrzymała? - uniosła brwi. - Co? - Oj, no weź, nie mogę tu zostać długo. - Wiem. - odparła Celia. Westchnęła, po czym dodała stanowczym tonem: - Chciałabym lecieć z tobą. Czkawka zdębiał. Uważnie wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, chcąc odgadnąć jej myśli. - Przemyślałaś to? - rzucił tylko. - Oczywiście. - powiedziała beznamiętnym tonem. - Wiem dużo o Bojownikach, z pewnością mogę ci pomóc. Owszem, uważam tą wyspę za mój dom, jednak nie ma tu nikogo, z czyjego 156155 względu zdecydowałabym się tu zostać, kto mógłby mnie powstrzymać. No i mogę ci się przydać. - wyparowała. - Cooo? - Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba rozumiesz, że to bardzo niebezpieczne? A ja poznałem cię dopiero dzisiaj… - Wczoraj. - poprawiła go dziewczyna. - Już grubo po północy. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Przydam ci się. - powtórzyła. - Słuchaj… - zaczął chłopak, jednak Celia gwałtownie mu przerwała: - Nie jestem taka, jak myślisz. Umiem się bronić, nie będę dla ciebie balastem. Ponadto dużo wiem na temat Bojowników i chcę ci pomóc. Wytropimy ich. - zapewniła. Czkawka przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Zamierzał zrobić to wszystko sprawnie i szybko, nie licząc się z ewentualnymi stratami. Musiał odnaleźć Kiliana i uchronić Szczerbatka. Gdyby nie on, jego przyjaciel na pewno już stałby się teraz jakimś trofeum łowieckim i jego głowa zawisłaby w jakimś salonie, jako ozdoba na ścianie. Teraz tego chłopaka i smoka łączyła przyjaźń mimo, że byli naprawdę nietypowymi przyjaciółmi. Poza tym, kiedy odlatywał z Berk, przysiągł sobie, że spełni pewną misję. Zamierzał zjednoczyć ludzi i smoków. - Nie o to chodzi. - zaprzeczył. - Po prostu… - No co? Co ci nie pasuje? - Ty masz tu swój dom, a ja już nie. Muszę… - przerwał w pół słowa. Ej, tępaku! - usłyszał głos Szczerbatka. - Przestań konwersować z tą rudą, mamy chyba kłopoty. Co? O co chodzi? - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała zaniepokojona Celia. Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Czuję ich obecność. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. - w tej chwili Czkawka odwrócił się w stronę lasu i zobaczył błysk zielonych oczy w cieniu potężnych konarów. - Zbliżają się. Ale kto?! - Szybko! - zawołał do dziewczyny i pognał w stronę lasu. - Coś się dzieje! - O czym ty mówisz?! - zawołała za nim Celia, która teraz gnała ile sił w nogach, próbując dogonić Czkawkę. Chłopak wpadł między drzewa i szybko zaczął montować lotkę. Założył siodło i sprawdził, czy nigdzie nie uwiera Szczerbatka. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będzie? - spytała ze zdziwieniem rudowłosa. - Przeczucie? Chłopak teraz zwrócił się do smoka: - O co chodzi, stary? Szczerbatek zamruczał i już miał przekazać mu wiadomość, kiedy nagle nad ich głowami rozległ się ogłuszający ryk. Na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba przemknęła sylwetka smoka. Usłyszeli szum skrzydeł, kiedy bestie zaczęły zniżać lot, przyciągane przez blask pochodni w wiosce. Właśnie o to. Było je czuć już wcześniej, jednak nadal nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek wąchał coś takiego. Nie znam tego. - Szczerbatek parsknął i wydmuchnął z nozdrzy smużkę dymu. - Co to jest?! - wrzasnęła Celia, rozglądając się wokoło i wypatrując potencjalnych napastników. - To smoki. - rzekł bez wahania Czkawka, wskakując na siodło. - Ale one nigdy nas nie atakowały! Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wzbił się jedynie wysoko w powietrze i po chwili zniknął dziewczynie z oczu. - Gadaj jak do obrazu… - burknęła sama do siebie i biegiem ruszyła w stronę granicy lasu.  ROZDZIAŁ 23 - Nie wierzę. - szepnął Czkawka sam do siebie, pochylając się nad głową Szczerbatka. - Ostrogony? W tej chwili jeden z gadów gwałtownie runął w dół, przelatując jedynie parę metrów nad nimi. Czyli nad dachem jednego z domów, gdzie dwaj przyjaciele schronili się przed wzrokiem smoków i ludzi. Ostrogon wylądował na przeciwległym budynku i rozłożył skrzydła. Wczepił się mocno pazurami w drewno, wydając z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach ryk. W świetle pochodni i latarń jego łuski emanowały krwistą czerwienią, lśniły w otaczającej ich ciemności. Oczy błysły, kiedy smok jeszcze raz ryknął. Całe stado ponownie poderwało się w powietrze i zaczęło zataczać koła nad osadą, wznosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Wyglądało to jak odwrót, można by rzec, że smoki się wycofują i uciekają. Po chwili jednak latające gady w wrzaskiem runęły ponownie w dół, pikując i szukając pożywienia. - Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. - powiedział Czkawka i wyprostował się w siodle. Dopiero teraz na to wpadłeś? W tej chwili jeden z Krwawołuskich zauważył ich. Zmienił trajektorię lotu i poszybował prosto na nich, obnażając swoje ostre kły i pazury niczym sztylety. Poczekaj! Smok zatrzymał się w locie, zdezorientowany. Zamachnął się potężnymi skrzydłami, by nie stracić równowagi. Zawisł bezruchu tuż przed Nocną Furią. Uważnie wpatrywał się w drobną postać siedzącą na grzbiecie smoka. Zamrugał, jakby nie był pewien, czy to, co widzi i słyszy jest prawdą. Po co tu przybyliście? - spytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek powtórzył pytanie, na wypadek, gdyby smok go nie usłyszał lub zlekceważył. Umiesz Rozmawiać? Czkawkę przeszył ból w skroniach. Głos smoka uderzył go falą zimna. Chłopak zastanawiał, się, czy tak będzie zawsze, gdy będzie mówić do innego smoka. Umiem. - odparł. Ból zelżał, więc chłopak ponownie zapytał: - Po co tu przybyliście? czemu atakujecie wioskę? Śnieg zbyt długo zalega na wysokich skałach. A na dole jest pożywienie. - powiedział smok, nadal wlepiając swoje szkarłatne oczy w człowieka, który tak go zadziwił. A gdybym zaproponował wam inne rozwiązanie? '' Smok spojrzał na niego, uważnie świdrując go wzrokiem. - Patrzcie! - rozległ się krzyk z dołu. Czkawka spojrzał na uliczkę, gdzie już zdążył się zgromadzić tłum gapiów. Wszyscy w osłupieniem patrzyli na postać siedzącą na smoku. Przed nim w powietrzy zawisła krwiożercza bestia. ''Nie ma innego. - powiedział w końcu smok. A sojusz? Niby z kim? - spytał smok. Z mieszkańcami. Oni także muszą przeżyć. Możecie założyć z nimi przymierze. Oni chcą tylko zabić. - warknął smok. Udowodnię ci, że nie. '' Szczerbatek ryknął ogłuszająco. Z jego paszczy wydobyła się niebieska poświata, po czym na niebie rozbłysł pocisk plazmy. Wszystkie Ostrogony mimowolnie podniosły głowy w górę, spoglądając na blask, który tak samo szybko jak się pojawił, teraz znikł bez śladu. Smoki wlepiły wzrok w Nocną Furię. - To Nocna Furia! W dole rozległy się przerażone krzyki i wrzaski, mieszkańcy z trwogą, ale i niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w ciemny kształt na dachu. Osłupieli, kiedy zobaczyli postać siedzącą na grzbiecie smoka. - O Thorze! Czarny jak noc smok rozłożył skrzydła i wylądował na ziemi. Ostrogon także zniżył lot, aż w końcu z lekkim wahaniem stanął na ziemi, przed Szczerbatkiem. Rozejrzał się, a kiedy uznał, że na razie żadne niebezpieczeństwo mu nie grozi, na prośbę Czkawki wydał z siebie okrzyk wzywający pozostałe smoki i rozkaz do zaprzestania ataku. Ostrogony usadowiły się na dachach domów, z zaciekawieniem patrząc na to, co rozgrywało się w dole. Wikingowie chwycili za swoją broń, spodziewając się natychmiastowego ataku ze strony smoków. - Nie, poczekajcie! - krzyknął Czkawka, podnosząc rękę. Jeżeli w ogóle pokój ze smokami był możliwy, to teraz najwyraźniej ukazała się szansa na przekonanie tych ludzi. - Nic wam nie grozi, dopóki nie zaatakujecie! - Akurat! - ktoś prychnął, podnosząc wyżej broń. - Nie zauważyłeś, że dotychczas żaden smok cię nie zaatakował? - odparował chłopak, świdrując śmiałka spojrzeniem. - Unieś jeszcze wyżej ten topór, a te stworzenia uznają, że stanowisz dla nich niebezpieczeństwo. Zostaną wtedy z ciebie tylko zwęglone szczątki. Mężczyzna czym prędzej schował lśniące ostrze i zniknął w tłumie, unikając przenikliwych spojrzeń smoków. ''Co mamy teraz robić? - oczy Ostrogona stojącego przed Nocną Furią skierowały się na szatyna. Musicie przekonać się do ludzi. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Obiecuję, że żadnemu smokowi ze stada nie stanie się krzywda. Ale wy musicie zaryzykować, bo oni także zaryzykują. '' Smok nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał jedynie na rzeszę ludzi, którzy z niecierpliwieniem czekali, co będzie dalej. ''Muszę spytać inne smoki. - Ostrogon zarzucił głowę do tyłu i ryknął. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie echo. W końcu usłyszeli pojedynczą odpowiedź, do której wkrótce dołączyły się kolejne. Zatrzepotały skrzydła, gdzieś wybuchł pojedynczy smoczy płomień. - Możemy zaryzykować. - Co to było?! - ktoś huknął. - Sprowadzisz na nas nieszczęście! - Smoki nas zabiją! - Właśnie ich przywódca mi obiecał, że nie zaatakują nikogo, dopóki ten ktoś nie zaatakuje nich. Więc jeżeli choćby uniesiecie broń, one zrównają to wszystko z ziemią. Przykro mi, ale decyzja należy do was. Wokół rozległy się szepty i siarczyste przekleństwa. Niejeden Wiking marzył, by ukatrupić Ostrogona. Czkawka już wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. - Proponuję wam sojusz. - rzekł Czkawka spokojnie. Od razu wszędzie wybuchły wrzaski i obelgi, mieszkańcy zaczęli krzyczeć i spierać się ze sobą, uznając młodzieńca za wariata. - Smoki ryzykują tak samo jak wy. Skąd mają wiedzieć, że nie wpakujecie im ostrza między łuski?! - wrzasnął. Ludzie powoli zaczęli się uspokajać, jednak patrzyli na chłopaka spode łba. - Ja też jestem tylko człowiekiem! Też jestem Wikingiem. A mimo wszystko siedzę na Nocnej Furii. - Szczerbatek wyprostował się dumnie, prezentując swoje skrzydła i lśniące łuski. - Ona jest twoja? - ktoś spytał. - Moja? Oczywiście, że nie. - Czkawka podrapał Szczerba za uchem. Ten z zadowoleniem przymrużył oczy. - To mój przyjaciel. W tłumie rozległ się pomruk zdumienia. - Jestem tylko człowiekiem takim jak wy, a przyjaźnię się z Nocną Furią. I śmiało mógłbym poświęcić mu moje życie. - chłopak nie zważał na jeszcze głośniejsze krzyki i wrzaski. - A teraz wy musicie zdecydować. - podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mieszkańców patrzących na niego niepewnie. - Smoki są gotowe wam zaufać, jeśli zaryzykujecie. Ostrogony przysięgły, że są gotowe przystać na sojusz, jeżeli wy się zmienicie. - One nas zabiją! - A czy kiedykolwiek widzieliście te smoki w swojej wiosce? - spojrzał na mieszkańców. Kilkoro z nich pokręciło głowami. - No właśnie, smoki te żyją w górach, przyleciały tu, bo nie mają pożywienia. Nigdy nie napadały na wasza wioskę, bo po prostu nie chciały. Wy także ich nie atakowaliście, wiedzieliście w ogóle o ich istnieniu? - parę głów przytaknęło. - Możecie zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokami. Jeżeli to uczynicie, nie będzie takiej rzeczy, której one dla was nie zrobią. Ale wy także musicie zmienić do nich nastawienie. - To szaleństwo! - wrzasnął ktoś, a po chwili do niego przyłączyło się kilka innych osób. - Ja to zrobię. - głos Celii potoczył się echem. Cisza, jaka potem zaległa, można by krajać nożem. Dziewczyna przepchnęła się przez tłum i uśmiechnęła do Czkawki. Wyprostowała się dumnie. - Ja zaryzykuję i pokażę wam, że to jest możliwe, skoro nie wierzycie Smoczemu Jeźdźcowi. Czkawka zdębiał. Wytrzeszczył oczy i z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na Celię, która jeszcze raz się do niego uśmiechnęła. - Co ty…? - To zrobiło na nich wrażenie. - szepnęła do niego. - Przestań marudzić, skoro naprawdę chcesz doprowadzić do pokoju. Mieszańcy nadal wpatrywali się w rudą dziewczynę, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć w to, na co właśnie się zdecydowała. Rozległ się szum skrzydeł i z dachu zleciała młoda smoczyca Ostrogona, lądując przed Celią. Jej łuski były tak samo ogniście rude jak włosy dziewczyny. Jej złote oczy z uwaga przypatrywały się nieznajomej. - Czkawka…? - szepnęła Celia, ukradkiem spoglądając na chłopaka. - Co teraz? - Musisz jej zaufać. Ostrogony… - zamilkł na chwilę, chcąc przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co o nich wyczytał w księdze na Berk. - …schyl głowę. - Co? - Ukłoń się, najpierw musi ci zaufać. Dziewczyna z powątpiewaniem spojrzała na Czkawkę, po czym na smoka stojącego kilka metrów przed nią. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Czkawka wstrzymał oddech, kiedy patrzył, jak Celia powoli schyla głowę. Szczerbatek zamruczał, kiedy wyczuł niepokój swojego przyjaciela. Ostrogon wyprostował się dumnie, pokazując pomarańczowe łuski i potrząsnął głową. Rozłożył do połowy skrzydła. Spojrzał na chłopaka. Powiedz mi, czy mogę jej zaufać? Ona tak samo jak ja jest człowiekiem. - chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. -'' A mnie najwyraźniej ufasz. '' Smoczyca powoli zaczęła podchodzić do Celii, schylając głowę i bacznie obserwując dziewczynę. Cofnęła się, kiedy ta wyciągnęła rękę. Czkawka zauważył, że smoczyca patrzy na niego. Śmiało. W jednej chwili smok zdecydował. Szybko przyłożył swój pysk do wyciągniętej ręki Cel. Ta aż podskoczyła. Czkawka także podskoczył w siodle, kiedy zewsząd rozległy się wiwaty.  ROZDZIAŁ 24 Sprawdził, czy wszystko jest na miejscu. Poprawił siodło i mocniej przymocował juki. Wyprostował lotkę i rzucił okiem na materiał, czy nadal pozostał bez skazy. Pogłaskał Szczerbatka po głowie. - To co, w dalszą drogę? - spytał. Smok zamruczał z zadowolenia. - Kanapowiec. - prychnął Czkawka. Szczerb trzasnął go ogonem. - Ej! A kto tutaj jest pieszczochem? Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że jednak im się udało. Patrzył teraz na krzątające się tu i tam Ostrogony, które postanowiły zostać w wiosce. Mieszkańcy zaufali smokom, choć nadal potrzebowali do tego kilka godzin, by w końcu się zdecydować. W końcu jednak wszystko wyszło na prostą. Bądź co bądź wszyscy byli zadowoleni, że nigdy już smoki te nie będą napastować ich wioski. No i zyskali nieocenioną pomoc od smoków. Wódź wyspy potem długo rozmawiał z Czkawką, wypytując o to i owo. Zaopatrzył chłopaka w żywność i wiodę, podarował także parę dodatkowych koców i innych przydatnych rzeczy. W zamian za wielką przysługę. - Chłopcze, jak mam ci dziękować? - spytał wódź wyspy, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z niezwykle bujną brodą. - Ja już jestem usatysfakcjonowany. - odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem. - Chodziło mi tylko o to, by przekonać mieszkańców do smoków. Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę mi się to udało. Jeszcze kiedyś tu zajrzy. A tym czasem… - Nie pozbędziesz się mnie. Obejrzał się i zobaczył Celię na grzbiecie Ostrej, smoczycy, z którą dziewczyna się zaprzyjaźniła. - Lecę z tobą. - Celia, słuchaj… - Ja już zdecydowałam. - powiedziała z tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Ale chodzi o to, że… - przerwał na chwilę. - Chciałbym, abyś zajęła się wioską. Chciałem, abyś pilnowała tutaj tego wszystkiego, abyś zajęła się Ostrogonami i mieszkańcami. Jesteś jedyną osobą, jakiej mogę to powierzyć. Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Czkawkę, jakby nie zrozumiałą jego słów. - To bardzo ważne, Celia… - ciągnął dalej chłopak. - Nie chcę się ciebie pozbyć, wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś tutaj bardzo potrzebna, ta wioska cię potrzebuje. Ludzie będą brać z ciebie przykład, będą uważać się za wzór. Potrzebują kogoś takiego, by sobie poradzić ze smokami. A ja nie mogę zostać, dlatego proszę ciebie. - Ale przecież… - Proszę, Celia. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją smoczycę, która jedynie kiwnęła głową. Zatrzepotała lekko skrzydłami. - No dobrze. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Postaram się. - spojrzała na niego. - Ale masz tu wrócić. - jej głos odzyskał dawną werwę i pewność siebie. Uśmiechnęła się. - Inaczej ci nie daruję. - No jasne, że wrócę. - odrzekł Czkawka, wchodząc na siodło i ciesząc się, że tak łatwo udało mu się przekonać dziewczynę. Co by bez niej zrobił? To w którą stronę? - Celia mówiła, że na obrzeżach Archipelagu na niektórych 156155 wyspach sprzedaje się niewolników. I jestem pewny, że tam właśnie udają się Bojownicy. No dobrze, ale które obrzeża? Północne, wschodnie, południowe czy zachodnie? - Problem w tym… że nie wiem. Masz w ogóle jakiś plan? - No… zamierzałem latać z wyspy do wyspy i… szukać wieści o Bojownikach. Miałeś na myśli, że to JA będę latać o wyspy do wyspy, a ty tylko będziesz S I E D Z I E Ć NA MOIM GRZBIECIE. Czkawka obejrzał się jeszcze raz za siebie, choć wiedział, że i tak nie zobaczy już wyspy Skazańców. Ta zniknęła już dawno za horyzontem. Wyleciał wcześnie rano, wcześniej oczywiście żegnając się z Celią. Wierzył, że dziewczyna na pewno dobrze zajmie się smokami, które niedawno zamieszkały w wiosce. Na pewno sobie poradzi. A on na pewno kiedyś wróci. A teraz czekało go najtrudniejsze. - No tak, dokładnie. * * * - O kurczę! Schylił się, by uniknąć strumienia śmiercionośnego ognia. Pazur drasnął go w ramię, następnie zaś o włos ominął twarz Czkawki. Kolejny wybuch - włosy znowu stanęły mu dęba. - SZCZERBATEK! Nocna Furia ryknęła na cały głos, odpowiadając. Jednocześnie próbowała unieszkodliwić drugiego Koszmara Ponocnika. - No pięknie… Czkawka odskoczył w bok, by potężny ogon nie trzasnął go w brzuch. Zobaczył lśniące, ostre zęby, które niespodziewanie w pewnej chwili znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko. Zrobił jeszcze trzy kroki do tyłu, po czym runął jak długi na ziemię. - Cholerny kamień! A to miał być taki spokojny ranek! Teoretycznie niemal idealna wyspa na odpoczynek… Może na początku. Teraz, gdy mieli do czynienia z dwoma wściekłymi Ponocnikami, świat nie rysował się już tak różowo. O, pomyłka - trzeci smok właśnie wychynął zza drzew. Czkawka przeturlał się w bok, by szpony gada nie wbiły się głęboko w jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł pieczenie na plecach, gdzie w każdej chwili może traﬁć kolejny słup ognia i go usmażyć. Zdołał wstać, po czym dopadł najbliższego pnia drzewa. Przez chwilę miał pomysł, by się na nie wdrapać. Potem jednak doszedł do wniosku, że to byłby beznadziejny pomysł. Po pierwsze smoki potraﬁą latać, po drugie drzewo spłonie, a po trzecie on spłonie razem z konarem. Może z nim porozmawiaj? - usłyszał Szczerbatka. Tak, oczywiście, jeszcze zaproszę go na herbatkę! Trzeba było wybrać inny kierunek lotu, a nie wpakowalibyśmy się w takie łajno! Masz lepszy pomysł?! Chłopak musiał przyznać, że raczej nie. Ponocnik zbliżał się z każdą chwilą, skradając się i szykując do skoku. Jego oczy wściekle wpatrywały się w Czkawkę, a ten czuł, jak powoli po prostu rozmięka ze strachu. Co innego Nocna Furia, która tylko dla zabawy UDAJE, że chce cię zabić, a wściekły płonący gad, który NAPRAWDĘ chce cię upiec jak na rożnie! Na dodatek trzeci smok chyba także zainteresował się jego osobą. A raczej przekąską, jaką chłopak za chwilę się stanie. Dobra, raz kozie śmierć! Jeśli mogę zapytać… To z jakiego powodu chcesz mnie… em… z w ę g l i ć ? - palnął, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Efekt oczywiście był natychmiastowy. Koszmar Ponocnik zatrzymał się w miejscu, uważnie świdrując chłopca wzrokiem. Wyprostował się, jednak nadal nie spuszczał z niego swoich żółtych ślepi. Ku zdziwieniu Czkawki smok nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie prychnął i cofnął się o parę kroków. Jego źrenice nieco się rozszerzyły. Czkawka podniósł nieco wzrok, by sprawdzić, czy gad nie szykuje się do zadania morderczego ciosu. Ku jego zdziwieniu bestia stała spokojnie, nadal go obserwując. Drugi Koszmar Ponocnik gdzieś czmychnął, może zajął się Szczerbatkiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że po prostu zrezygnował i poleciał. Chłopiec zrobił krok do przodu, nadal nie podnosząc całkowicie głowy. Bardzo powoli uniósł wzrok, dopiero potem delikatnie wyprostował się. Smok ani drgnął. Czkawka zaczął powoli podchodzić do smoka. Ten zaczął warczeć dopiero po chwili, jakby to była spóźniona reakcja, ostrzeżenie. Czkawka zignorował to, nadal bezustannie parł naprzód, jednak przedtem zatrzymał się na kilka chwil, by gad mógł się uspokoić. Kiedy dzieliło ich już tylko kilka metrów, smok gwałtownie odrzucił głowę i cofnął się. Czkawka zatrzymał się w pół kroku, czekając, aż Koszmar ponownie będzie spokojny. W końcu się udało. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, bardzo powoli, jak to robił ze Szczerbatkiem. Trzymał ją na wysokości pyska Ponocnika. Spuścił głowę. Poczuł ciepło smoczych łusek. ROZDZIAŁ 25 Stoick usiadł ciężko za stołem. Wpatrywał się w półmisek parującej zupy, który przed nim postawiono. Od razu zabrał się do jedzenia, jednak nawet nie czuł smaku, kiedy spożywał posiłek. Myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Minęło już kilka miesięcy od ucieczki jego byłego syna. Byłego, bo oczywiście się go wyrzekł. Działał pod wpływem złości, jaka go ogarnęła. Nadal uważał, że postąpił słusznie. Wódź nie ma czasu na ckliwości. Mimo to mężczyźnie wydawało się, że gdzieś głęboko, bardzo głęboko, czuje pustkę. Było to jednak tak odległe uczucie, że Stoick je ignorował. Jednak cały czas powracał myślami do tego dnia, kiedy to się wydarzyło, kiedy wszystko wymknęło się spot kontroli. Arena została już dawno odbudowana, nie było śladu po zniszczeniach. Nie było śladu po wspomnieniach. A przynajmniej tych nie było widać gołym okiem. Mieszkańcy z pewnością chcieli o tym zapomnieć, albo wyglądać na tych, których to wszystko mało obchodzi. Byli obojętni, zajmowali się codziennymi sprawami, na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało normalnie, wioska funkcjonowała tak samo, jak przedtem. Jednak to były tylko pozory. Wódź wiedział, że Wandale szepczą między sobą, cały czas wypominają to wydarzenie mimo, że minęło tyle czasu. Oczywiście nikt nie ośmielił się choćby pisnąć słówko przy Stoicku - ten dobrze wiedział, że wiele się zmieniło po ucieczce Czkawki. Chłopak od zawsze był samotnikiem, zawsze zachowywał się inaczej niż jego rówieśnicy. Nie był prawdziwym Wikingiem, nie nadawał się na niego. A to, co zrobił podczas Finału Smoczego Szkolenia, zaprzeczało wszelkim… normalnościom. Czkawka po prostu zdradził swój lud, wszystkich Wikingów, którzy od lat walczą ze smokami, próbują przeżyć dzień w dzień, atakowani przez krwiożercze bestie. A wódź po prostu nie wiedział, co robić. Nadal, gdy wspominał ten dzień, ogarniała go wściekłość. Chciał jak najszybciej to ty zapomnieć, jakby nic się nie stało. I przekonać też do tego mieszkańców. Wiedział też, że mu się nie uda. * * * Wzrok Astrid ponownie padł na skórzany notes. Wyciągnęła rękę, by pogłaskać obicie, po czym chwyciła go mocniej i uniosła na poziom swoich oczu. Już tyle razy go przeglądała, czytała, raz prawie podarła ze złości. Wszystkie te rysunki, szkice, obliczenia i projekty - dla niej nic nie znaczyły, nie widziała w nich żadnego sensu. Ten notatnik był dla niej zagadką, jedyna rzeczą, jaka pozostała po Czkawce - tym samolubnym idiocie, który zepsuł jej najważniejszy dzień w życiu. Otworzyła notatnik na pierwszej lepszej stronie. Jej oczom pokazał się szkic jakiegoś dziwnego mechanizmu. Mnóstwo prętów i linek, które plątały się i tworzyły coś niezrozumiałego dla dziewczyny. Astrid wiedziała jednak, że ktoś na pewno mógłby to zrozumieć. Owszem, była już z tym u Pyskacza, chciała pokazać mu notes. Ten jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał, nie miał zamiaru słuchać. Ignorował jej wściekłe wrzaski, kiedy blondynka straciła nad sobą kontrolę, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko. Dobra, jak nie, to nie. Zostawiła kowala w spokoju. Zazgrzytała zębami. Znów patrzyła na rysunek sztucznej lotki, który tak dobrze znała, że wyrył się na stałe w jej pamięci. A może to była prawdziwa lotka? Dziewczyna wydarła kartę i zmięła ją w dłoni, a następnie rzuciła na podłogę. Nie chciała dłużej na to patrzeć. Przekartkowała jeszcze raz szkicownik, jakby wierzyła, że coś przeoczyła. Jednak prócz rysunków, które oglądała już tyle razy, nie znalazła nic. Zamknęła z trzaskiem zeszyt. Przejechała paznokciami po skórze. Wtem natknęła się na jakieś zgrubienie. Za skórą coś było. Z łatwością odnalazła niezaszyty fragment materiału, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszonki zawiniętą kartkę. Szybko ją rozwinęła. Jak mogła jej wcześniej nie zauważyć? To był rysunek, jak oczywiście można by się domyślić. Smok z obrazka wpatrywał się w nią, jego zielone oczy usilnie wlepiały w nią wzrok. Czarny gad świdrował ją wzrokiem. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. Czy to…? A więc Czkawka narysował wcześniej Nocną Furię? Jakim cudem udało mu się uwiecznić ją na kartce? Spojrzała jeszcze raz na karteczkę. Czarny smok nadal się na niej znajdował, nie ruszył się. A więc naprawdę tu jest. Prychnęła z pogardą, ponownie się kontrolując. Gadam od rzeczy. To zupełnie bez sensu! Schowała kartkę do kieszeni. Spojrzała z nienawiścią na notes. Wbiła paznokcie w miękką skórę, po czym jednym płynnym ruchem wrzuciła szkicownik do płomieni w kominku, pozwalając mu spłonąć. * * * - CO TO NIBY MA ZNACZYĆ?! CO TAKIEGO?! - ryknął skril. Jego twarz posiniała ze złości, kiedy patrzył na stojącego przed nim kupca przewodzącego tutejszą sprzedażą niewolników. - To, co już mówiłem. - odparł mężczyzna do Bojownika. Ani trochę nie cieszył się z tych gości, którzy przypłynęli dzisiaj rano. Ale cóż, zarobek, to zarobek. Oczywiście zrobi wszystko dla pieniędzy, więc postanowił obsłużyć tych buraków. - Nawet na naszej wyspie nie sprzedaje się TAKICH niewolników… - zawahał się przez moment. - …w tak niskim wieku… Wszystkie tranzakcie zostały już podpisane - prócz tej jednej. Oczywiście Bojownicy i tak zarobili już krocie na sprzedaży pozostałych niewolników dla miejscowych kupców, którzy potem będą sprzedawać ich na targu. Teraz jednak pojawił się mały, acz dokuczliwy problem. - Nie denerwuj się, skrilu. - poprosił Georn, wioślarz ze statku morskich wilków. Na wszystkie sposoby starał się uspokoić swojego kapitana, ponieważ od początku był na straconej pozycji i to on najbardziej zawinił. Tak więc starał się jak najbardziej załagodził gniew swojego szefa i do udobruchać, by potem nie zostać wyrzuconym przez burtę. - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, GER! - ryknął wilk morski. Spiorunował podwładnego wzrokiem. - JAK SIĘ NIE PRZYMKNIESZ, RZUCĘ CIĘ NA POŻARCIE PIRANIOM! - Oczywiście. - wyjąkał wioślarz potulnie, przyjmując niewinną minkę i od razu milknąc. - A teraz… wracając do tematu. Kapitan odwrócił się do kupca, który mimo, ze słyszał o potędze Bojowników zachowywał się w stosunku do kapitana niemal obojętnie i z pogardą. Teraz zaś zaczynał się niecierpliwić, bo uznał, że tym razem nic nie zarobi. Tor, skril, przybrał więc delikatniejszy ton głosu i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, pokazując mu swoje zepsute zęby, których najwyraźniej nie mył od tygodni. - Niech mi pan teraz powie, co szanownemu panu nie pasuje? - spytał. Jego wypowiedź niemal ociekała pogardą. - Już tłumaczyłem. - kupiec skrzyżował ręce, po czym spojrzał na Kiliana, który stał u boku Bojownika, szczelnie związany. - To coś ma ledwie dziesięć lat… a niewolników sprzedajemy powyżej trzynastu. Chociaż wtedy i tak ledwo będzie się nadawał, patrząc na jego posturę… no więc… - NO WIĘC CO?! - wrzasnął ponownie Tor. - SPRZEDASZ GO POTEM, A JA MUSZĘ SIĘ GO POZBYĆ! - To wyrzuć go za burtę i po sprawie. - odparł kupiec, tym razem darując sobie słowo „pan”, na które najwyraźniej ten wojownik nie zasługiwał, jego zdaniem. Chłopca ponownie przeszły ciarki. Ma umrzeć? Bał się przez całą podróż, jednak teraz po prostu miękł ze strachu. Poczuł, jak do jego oczy napływają łzy. - Słuchaj, tępaku… - wycedził kapitan. - Przez tego tutaj matoła po mojej lewej stronie… - wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką, wskazując na Georna, który tępo patrzył się na nich dwóch. - …muszę wlec tutaj tego dzieciaka… Myślisz, że nie chciałem go wyrzucić wcześniej?! - zadudnił. - Wiozę go tutaj, bo słyszałem, że nieźle płacicie za młodych… - Ale nie za młodych! - warknął kupiec. - SIEDŹ CICHO! - wrzasnął skril. - Więc jeżeli nie zechcesz go kupić, przywitasz się z moim toporem. Jeżeli ty nie chcesz go kupić, znajdź kogoś, do diaska, KTO BĘDZIE CHCIAŁ GO KUPIĆ! - głos mężczyzny z każdym słowem się podnosił, aż w końcu Bojownik wrzeszczał na całą osadę, a nie mówił przez zęby . - Zrozumiano?! - Ależ jasne, oczywiście… - wymamrotał teraz cichutko kupiec, z przestrachem patrząc na ciężki topór bojowy. W sumie… wiele straci, jednak to znacznie lepsze niż ostrze w gardle… - Na pewno kogoś znajdę, już lecę. - Świetnie, świetnie. I o to chodzi, chłopie! - zawołał za nim wojownik, po czym z pogardą splunął na ziemię. Ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda? Dawno nie pisałam. Wszystko przez szkołę >:c Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania